The Lion and the Lioness
by SharkGurl
Summary: I'm bad at summaries, if you like stories where Bella kicks ass, then this is for you. If you like stories with characters who have a tortured past, this is for you. If you like fights then this story is for you. Not a great sum but give the story a shot.
1. Prolouge

**AN; In the next chapter you will find an explanation. For the love of everything holy and good READ THE AN FIRST!!**

**Elite; Selected as the best among others.**

Since 1951, a secret subsection of the U.S. government has been doping soldiers with performance enhancers. These soldiers were selected due to their genetic background and abilities in the field. The government continued this process, using the soldiers for whatever the government needed and placing them in strategic areas in the U.S. army. It went well, but in 1979 they began to experiment with genetic manipulation.

In 1982 they perfected the formula and the first soldier was born into the world and he excelled at every task he was given. They began to make more, enough to build an enormous army, using surrogate human mothers. These soldiers were cloned at birth and the original was taken home with their parents. The clone was taken to the facility and trained, then when both were 6 they were switched, the original taken and molded into drone ready and willing to fight and die for their country, the clones taking their place, until they were 18 then they went back to the facility. Codename for this operation was The Elite Project. Codename for the drones was The Elite. But then they made a fatal mistake.

In 1990 they tweaked the formula again in one subject, made to surpass her peers she was supposed to be pure perfection, the ultimate Elite. But she wasn't, she wasn't beautiful and she had wings. She was considered a failure even though she surpassed every Elite by far in every task. She became too strong and too smart, she and her unit escaped in 2006.

They are still on the loose and regarded as traitors to the government. They are known as the rebel unit.

That's us all right. My sisters and I, personally I think Rogue unit sounds way cooler, but that's just me. Anyway, what you just read is pretty much true, my sisters and I running because we don't want to go back. It's our choice, our lives, our bodies and our minds. None of it belongs to the government nor will it ever. But they don't see it that way so this is our story. Enjoy


	2. Your Choice

**Hey Guys, I fixed this up and am still reloading most of the chapters, I also managed to fix the stupid mistakes on here.**

**Don't Own Twilight. Enjoy, and for those of you who are just joining, hope you like.  
**

"Hello passengers, we are now flying over the Port Angeles Airport." I breathed a sigh of relief and I tried to relax my tense muscles. I hated flying, it was so cramped and ever since, _then, _it felt so alien, so unsafe. I shoved the thought away and ignored the tightness in my back. I hated wearing the harness, but I had no choice. When the plane was on the ground I felt safer. I darted off it and breathed another sigh as I caught Charlie's scent. I walked towards him, making sure to trip once or twice. I had to keep up the charade. I sighed again sadly, Charlie didn't seem to notice and I didn't care. The one thing about this thing that I was thankful for was that I didn't have to pay attention to the conversation. I could just ignore it and not bother. I smirked mirthlessly at that. The perfect little drone, yeah right except I didn't follow orders. I suppressed a shudder as I brought myself back to the present with ease. I locked up those memories for a reason and they were going to stay locked up. I gave Charlie mindless answers. When the car stopped outside the house I practically sprinted out of it. I didn't like being cramped in smaller spaces.

I heard a gasp from Charlie and realized I had bounded out of the car like a cat and was now standing with graceful ease. I quickly fell, and looked up to see Charlie smiling and shaking his head at clumsy Bella. I just gave him a fake smile and carried my bag up to my room.

Charlie left me alone after a little while and I methodically began to unpack my bags. Once all my clothes were taken care of, I unpacked my weapons. Humming to myself I pulled out my favorite Glock **(link on profile)** and stashed it, along with three magazines, a silencer and holster underneath my bed. I grabbed my cleaning oil and rag and stashed them under a floorboard. I withdrew my knife collection and stashed one under my bed and in various other places around the room. Wrinkling my nose I took out my specially made cyanide bullets and tucked them away. Wrinkling my nose again I took out the 10 hand grenades and stashed them in various places. With a soft sigh I took out my harnesses and stashed them under another floorboard. Then I grabbed more of my guns and hid them. I withdrew my whip and coiled it, glancing around the room for a good hiding place. After a few moments of deliberation I decided on my closet. An involuntary smile turned on my lips as I caught sight of the photograph.

I withdrew the photograph that was the only evidence, other than my wings of what had truly happened to me. There we were all 6 of us, Cassidy, Rosalie, Jess, Alice, little Nessie and of course me. We were so happy that day, we'd gained our freedom and were celebrating. Hell yeah we were on the run, still are but at least we were away from the Elite compound. The reason we were all laughing was because Nessie, who had lived her whole life in the Compound had tasted her very first slice of pizza. She had pretty much crowed with exultation at it. At this moment in time I had never felt more alone in my life. My smile dimmed as I remembered that there should be 7 people in thought photo.

Ben, our fallen comrade. He'd become unit C.O. when I had been deemed unfit but he'd pretty much let me run the unit anyway because he knew I was better. He'd taken a bullet for me the night we'd escaped. I shuddered as I remembered watching the light fade from his blue eyes as my eyes burned with need to shed unshedable tears. One more thing they'd taken from me was my ability to cry, my tear ducts were gone. I'd never been born with them. I could only dry sob and it hurt. I growled fiercely and tried to push the memories down. But my traitorous mind continued to scroll through the final memory. The feeling in my heart as we'd all broken off and separated. It had been the safest choice and most definitely the hardest, my sisters were the only people I trusted in the world. I loved my parents, don't get me wrong but as much as I loved them I couldn't trust them to have my back in a fight. Charlie's first instinct would be to hold up his gun and tell everyone to calm down. An Elite would snap his neck without a second thought, I shuddered and put the photograph under the floorboards and sighed again.

I pulled out the cash I'd stolen in Phoenix. The only human in the world I would trust with my life had designed a coating that went over the bottom of my suitcase that hid everything from the x-ray machines at the airport. It worked incredibly well and I now had about 100 grand stashed in the case. I contemplated the bills and pulled out an air and water-tight bag. I stuffed the cash in and made a mental note to see if I could 'borrow' a fast car and get to Seattle. I held the bag in my lap and sat on my heels.

I contemplated my room. It hadn't changed much since I had been here last. No one would suspect that beneath the simple, cheerful exterior, deadly weapons were hidden. I smiled without happiness, that the room I was in was now a reflection of its inhabitant. I've killed people before and knowing my shitty luck I'll have to again. But that's life right, I thought as I stood, dumping the plastic bag in a back pack, slinging it over my shoulders and opening my window before silently slipping out.

I walked over to Charlie's tool shed and picked up a shovel and strapped it tightly to my back pack. As soon as I was sure it was secure I shot into the quiet forest. I ran for a couple miles until I came into a clearing that would be big enough for what I needed, a training area.

It was a lovely little place, quiet, a few miles away from civilization. I would be able to hear someone coming. It was clear enough for me to set up workout areas. I pulled off the backpack and unstrapped the shovel, digging it into the cold ground and digging my hole. After a few moments of fast digging I had a hole deep enough to hide the money. I reached into the bag and pulled out a wad of a cash that I could use tomorrow when I went to Port Angeles to make a few purchases. I sealed the bag and placed it in the hole, pulling out a plank of wood and laying it on top, I latched a piece of thick wire around the wood and clenched the end in my teeth before pushing all the dirt over the wood and placing the wire on the ground at a point where you had to have enhanced sight to see it. A breeze whipped through the forest and I had an urge to run. So I did, I ran as fast as I could, I flew through the silent forest like a bullet fired from a gun.

Finally I came to a stop near a cliff overlooking the forest. I allowed the shudder that was building in me to break free. As soon as the shudder was gone I stood like a silent statue and thought about hate.

I hated myself. I hated what I had become, I had killed. I was a monster. I deserved to suffer for what I had done, I wanted to die but I couldn't, I had to suffer. Killers had to suffer right? I tipped my face back and heard an owl's call pierce the night as a breeze tore through my hair and my wings strained to flare against the harness. I reined them in and stayed quietly listening to the sounds for a few more minutes. I sighed and turned around to run Charlie's. I jogged through the forest easily and found my clearing, I swung my back pack onto my shoulders and jogged back to Charlie's house. I placed the shovel in the shed and grabbed the oil can, swinging up to my window, oiled it so I could get in an out of it silently. I swung into my room and stripped out my clothes, replacing them with an oversized blue t-shirt and black boy-shorts. I layed in bed and fell into an uneasy, highly uneeded light doze.

_"Nice moves Bella" Nikki called, grinning at me. I felt the blush deepen my cheeks. I grinned back as I walked in the house. So what if I tripped,_ _I was clumsy, it couldn't be helped. I walked in the house, curious to see where Renee was. Instead of Renee I was met by people holding guns and, another me. Something came up behind me and a needle poked into my arm. I thrashed violently but was pulled back. The dream shifted suddenly and I was running once more. I threw myself off the cliff and just as my wings were about to lift me, my alarm clock blared._

I sat up startled and groaned, annoyed. I decided that I would have to get up. I sighed and went through the motions of getting ready; I grabbed a pair of black jeans and briefly considered a thigh holster, then decided against it. I slid a pistol and in an ankle holster and snapped it over my ankle. I attached a couple of throwing knives and caught sight of myself in the mirror, the girl in the mirror wore black jeans and a jagged scar ran from the corner of her right eye over her lips and to the left side of her chin, marring her features. Her brown hair floated over her shoulders and exposed more of her scars. She sighed in unison with me and reached out to touch the glass as I did. Her brown eyes were haunted for a brief second before she shook her head and twisted her face into a feral snarl. The twisted scar on her face became even more jagged, giving her a look that said, mess with me and your dead. I grinned at the girl in the mirror and let my armor twist up to cover the scar. She looked back at me and her eyes said, you look normal but you aren't, are you?

"No, but normal is overrated," I said childishly, glancing over myself and running over a final weapons check. Funny, I had never use to be able to even look at Charlie's gun. Now I was an even better shot than him, I scoffed at myself for answering a mirror and slid on a t-shirt. I could still see the harness outline, so I grabbed a huge grey sweatshirt and zipped it up over myself. I never wore pullover sweatshirts, too much of a security hazard. I glanced at myself in the mirror again and sighed. There was the genetically enhanced killing machine. I pulled myself from my musings and began to contemplate school.

I didn't need it really; I was smarter than a lot of the world's genius IQ's put together. My large attention span and wide arrange of senses allowed me to focus on at least four conversations at one time. Ergo, paying attention wasn't truly a problem for me. I danced down the steps to the kitchen. On the refrigerator was a note from Charlie.

_Bells, I had to work and I figured you would want to get to school. So on the kitchen table is the keys to the truck in the driveway. Charlie._

I glanced out the window and grinned at the sight of the old and rusted red truck just waiting for me. I grabbed my backpack and ran towards it. I considered what song to listen to. If I went with something angry I would probably end up hurting someone later. So I flipped on Clair De Lune and sighed with pleasure at the beautiful melody. It always calmed me down. And these days I was always in need of calming down. As the sweet melody worked its magic I scratched under the harness I wore. It was so itchy, but it was a necessity if I didn't want to alert people to them, they tended to flare with a powerful breeze.

As I considered this, another thought pushed its way into my mind. Who should I be, clumsy little Bella or the new monster? I decided on clumsy and shy, with this mindset I pulled into Forks High School. I sighed to myself and repeated my mantra, stay calm Swan. Just get through this year and next year, and then you can travel the world. I clenched my jaw and slowly released a breath, maybe that wasn't the best idea I had. I checked my cell phone, no new calls. I wasn't sure if that was good or bad. I shook my head; the line is for emergencies only, so why was I scared when they didn't call. I let out a growl of rage; this wasn't part of the whole, stay calm and collected thing. I restarted Clair De Lune and focused on the lovely melody.

After the melody wove into its dying strains I sighed and exited the truck. Instantly I felt the stares, I wanted to yell at them. Yeah this is Bella Swan, freak among freaks. I hated it when people stared at me. I didn't like the spotlight, I preferred blending into the shadows, where the freaks and the ugly people belong. With a soft sigh I headed to the administration building.

"Hi, I'm B-Bella Swan" I mentally congratulated myself on adding the stutter; I'd always been a good actress. The woman began to prattle on about things I couldn't care I less about. With a sigh I cataloged the information for later use. I made my way to english class without a thought and got my slip signed. Of course the teacher made me introduce myself and I briefly debated the blush for a second before letting it flood through my cheeks. I sat in a bored stupor through English then Spanish, then math. Finally it was lunch and some guy named Mike wouldn't stop yapping. I was seriously contemplating throwing a quick soft strike to his jugular, and then beat that thought back with self-loathing. I went for the conventional approach and told him

"Mike, I don't care." Needless to say he was stunned. I rolled my eyes, no point in bonding with people I didn't like and was leaving anyway. As I walked through the doors to the cafeteria I did my usual checks for exits and firing posts, then I saw them. The Elites.

6 of them, all extremely beautiful and held themselves with the predatory grace, I felt the hatred boil up through me as the adrenaline knifed through my veins to ready me for battle. They couldn't have found me, I'd been to careful. Wait if they knew where I was, did they know where my sisters were? I snarled and shifted my stance, briefly debating fighting them here, but I couldn't protect people here. I blew out my breath angrily. The honey blonde male snarled, at me and I smirked as an invitation. They looked perplexed, especially the bronze haired male, no matter, obviously they had to be dealt with, and as much as in pained me to kill again I would do it to save myself and my sisters. I debated who to kill first, most people who go for the muscled one. I understood that, but I made it a point to go for the smallest fighter first. They tend to be more wiley and better fighters, take me for example. I am the best among my sisters at hand-to-hand combat and I was 5'4. I was interrupted from musings by a ridiculously stupid girl with dark hair named Jessica

"Those are the Cullen boys," She then proceeded to tell me all about them. Their names were, Edward, Jacob, Jasper, Emmett, Luke and Seth. She pointed each one out as she talked about them. I split my attention between listening to her and being ready for an attack I felt was imminent. I pumped Jessica for all the information I could on them. When I found out they had moved here a couple years ago I got curious. Charlie had offered to let me move here last month, and I had immediately accepted, taking the best opportunity I had to disappear under the radar, they were careful but why would they send a team to monitor my dad over two years ago. I hadn't even made the escape plans until two weeks before we had escaped, no matter, I'd figure it out later. When it became obvious Jessica had no more information I studied them, gaining my own information about them. I heard my name and breathed out carefully. I closed my eyes and cut off my sense of smell, focusing their conversation.

"Edward what's she thinking?" Seth asked. Oh shit, they sent the unit with the insane guy, could my shitty life get any worse? I felt a flash of sympathy for the poor guy, then hatred for the government for doing this to us. For tearing away our lives and training us to kill, never giving us a choice in anything. This guy had been so mistreated he he'd conned himself into thinking he could read minds. Shaking my head I listened further,

"I don't know it's like she cut it off. Jasper what are you getting off her?" More sympathy and more hatred.

"Worry, fear, stress, sympathy and a hell of a lot of anger." Jasper said in a southern drawl.

"Interesting combination of emotions." I rolled my eyes then resisted the urge to growl at them then smirk and make a very obscene hand gesture too quickly for human eyes. I shook my head, still holding in my smirk. I could handle an Elite fight with no problem, 6 would be a little hard but I liked a challenge. I felt a little knot of anticipation grow in my stomach as my eyes narrowed. I decided to take out the Jacob boy first; he was lanky and a little shorter than the rest. As the bell rang I stood up and briefly debated dropping the facade of humanness and releasing my cat stride, but I pushed the idea away. They make the first move; it was my personal battle strategy. They make their move and you take them down on the first shot, it never failed me.

I exhaled as I made a calculated stumble towards biology with some shy girl named Angela. I was annoyed with this, but I was even more annoyed that I had to face off against the Elites and run away. And I had to uproot my sisters, I sighed as I stepped into the classroom that reminded me of my stolen teen years. I quickly took stock of the room and stopped as I caught sight of Edward Cullen sitting there.

My already heightened senses kicked into high gear as the adrenaline flooded my veins once more and my heartbeat quickened. I knew my body well enough to know that it was telling me it was preparing for a battle. My blood vessels expanded to pull in more oxygen and deliver it to my battle ready, very eager muscles. I could feel my fight training kicking in as my stance shifted once more into an offensive and defensive position and all of this happened in less than 30 seconds, my soldier's body signaling it was ready to take down every threat in 5 mile radius.

I almost let the low warning growl tear through my teeth, to low for human ears but I knew he would hear it as clear as a bell. His head suddenly jerked towards me and he gave the most violent glare that made even me, the fearless leader of the rogue unit want to take a step back until I pushed down the fear. Telling myself he was an Elite and nothing more, we weren't given the choice to be. I sat down very stiffly next to him, cursing fate, the teacher and the Elite leaders.

Edward was as stiff as I was, he wasn't breathing, I could tell this with ease. I cocked my head a little listening for his heartbeat. It wasn't there, his heart was completely silent. I stared at him in confusion, then on a whim I checked out the back of his neck, his blue t-shirt was pulled low at the back, and there was no Elite mark. Every Elite bore one, you were given it at 18 and it was only visible to someone with enhanced vision, plus I knew no other Elite had the combination of DNA that would involve the armoring ability. So why were there no needle marks on his back? I shuddered involuntarily as I remembered the night I had spent under the effect of the serum.

I exhaled furiously, and considered. They could have used makeup; I sniffed subtly, nope no makeup from him but geez, the girl sitting in front of me was caked with it. Focus, make-up was out, that left lasering off the scars and cutting them off. No, lasering it off wouldn't work; the scars would just come back. Maybe he wasn't an Elite, I considered allowing hope for a brief second. It was possible for people to be that beautiful, without genetic manipulation, right?

The bell rang soon after that and Edward turned to me.

"Hello," He said in a velvet voice. "I'm Edward Cullen, may I walk you to your next class?" I didn't trust him, his voice was velvet and he smelled like heaven, all predatory tricks, designed to draw in all types of prey and kill them with ease. Unfortunately for this predator I was one too, but ten times deadlier than he was.

"Nope" I said lightly, popping the p'. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. His eyes, which were a shade of black, grew darker as I appraised him.

"It would be polite to accept my invitation," He said in a very dangerous voice, well what would be a dangerous voice to him. But to me, I'd said scarier in my sleep.

"I'm sure it would be, but seeing as I don't adhere to the Social Contract I don't care." I said with ease and walked away, leaving a very shell-shocked predator in my wake. Okay so maybe antagonizing wasn't the best idea but it was the only fun I've had all day. I mused and pulled my bottom lip into my teeth, gnawing on it. Mike walked next to me, still chattering shit I didn't bother even paying an inkling of attention to him. I changed for gym and stumbled my way through it; still mulling over Edward Cullen and the people he was with. By the time class was over I was nearly dying from frustration and I needed to get the hell out of here. Angrily I stalked towards the office to turn in the slip and caught the end of a conversation. I entered the building to see Edward Cullen at the front desk.

"Never mind I'll just have to endure it." He muttered, stalking past me and on impulse I struck my foot out much to fast for human eyes and kicked him behind his knee, causing his legs to buckle and fall under him. I gave him the quickest sardonic grin before asking in a fake concerned voice,

"Are you okay?" He looked up at me from the ground angrily.

"Fine, thank you." He ground out and got up, stalking out. I rolled my eyes, touchy. I shook my head, answered Ms. Cope and left the room, heading for my truck.

As I walked out to the parking lot I heard a violent squealing that hurt my oversensitive ears and I looked up in time to see the silver Volvo racing out of the parking lot. Shaking my head I walked to my truck and headed Charlie's, deciding to make a phone call.


	3. Results and a new chapter

**EPOV**

High school was the same, it always was. In the 50 years I'd been attending it nothing new ever happened. No one new came along and made a difference. The thoughts were all the same, shallow and pointless. So when I saw the new girl through everyone's thoughts I assumed she was like everyone else. I sat with my brothers at our lunch table; picking apart the props we called lunch.

I glanced up as Isabella, or Bella as she'd been correcting everyone all day, walked through the door after insulting a stunned Mike Newton. I appraised her without thinking, she had long brown hair that was wrapped in a braid and pale, heart shaped face that seemed wary of something. But her eyes were different, they seemed to say, stay away from me. They were a deep chocolate brown, and seemed to hold so much pain and strength. The way she held herself was a warning to everyone around her and a statement she was different. As I looked her over, her gaze as she looked around the cafeteria was calculated as if she was checking for something. Her eyes lit on us and she stopped, her eyes narrowed and her feet shifted, her lips twisted into a barely there snarl.

She exhaled gustily and glanced around the room as if to look for something else. Jessica came up and tugged her over to their table. I tried to see into her mind, it wasn't there. An empty space where her mind should be. I focused harder, Jessica caught her staring and began to inform Bella about us.

"Those are the the Cullens," She said and began to talk. Upon learning when we moved here Bella looked curious as if trying to understand something. Seth was curious about her as well.

"Edward what's she thinking?" He asked, I looked away from Bella who seemed to shake her head and answered without thinking, I never lied to my brothers

"I don't know it's like she cut it off. Jasper what are you getting off her?" I asked, hoping his power would work on her.

"Worry, fear, stress, sympathy and a hell of a lot of anger." Jasper said. It was rare to come across all those emotions swirling through someone at the same time.

"Interesting combination of emotions." I said voicing my thoughts. Bella's eyes snapped open and rolled, almost as if she had heard us speaking. The bell rang and my brothers and I stood, heading for our classes. Biology was never interesting, it was pointless for someone who held two graduate degrees in medicine, I had the textbook memorized.

My thoughts took over as I mused over the Swan girl and was for some reason was immensely pleased when she walked through the door. She didn't look pleased to see me though, she stopped cold and her stance shifted, her fingers plunging into her bag as if to find something. The cold, calculating look was back in her eyes and she didn't seem to notice somebody talking to her for a second. She snapped out of it though and walked over to the teacher, stepping directly in front of the fan.

Her scent hit me with the force of a wrecking ball. There was no image violent enough to capture what I wanted to do right then. I stiffened and glared at her furiously, instead taking a step back from the force of my glare she straightened and glared right back, walking down the aisle towards the _only other empty seat in class, right next to me. _As she did I got another thick lungful of her delectable scent.

That scent was perfection. It was thick and floral with a dash of animal somehow thrown in. It was strawberries, freesia, feline and avian? Interesting smell for a girl. Her heart was racing and it made resisting her that much harder. I was thankful she wasn't blushing. If she was, she would have been dead then, I would have been unable to resist the sweet thick perfume of her scent. She sat down next to me as if angry with something, her brown eyes raised heavenward and she seemed to be cursing someone. Me most likely.

She was as stiff as I was, she barely moved as I plotted how to kill her. I could do it now, or I could wait and suffer briefly. I decided to wait a little, Bella glanced at me from the corner of her eye then studied the back of my neck with intensity. She looked away and shuddered as if remembering something terrible. The seconds ticked by as we both waited miserably and I couldn't wait for class to be over.

"Hello," I said pulling out all the charm I possessed, "I'm Edward Cullen, may I walk you to your next class?" I waited for her to get a dazed look in her eyes and to agree. Instead of a dazed compliant look, her brown eyes hardened and she spoke clearly,

"Nope," She said popping the 'p'. I was shocked, she dared to refuse me? I pulled out everything to make her follow and she walked through it as if it weren't even there.

"It would be polite to accept my invitation" I said in a dangerous voice. Her depth less brown eyes took on a scornful look. As if to say, that's the best you got?

"I'm sure it would be, but seeing as I don't adhere to the Social Contract I don't care." She said as if we were discussing the weather, not as if I was trying to lure her to imminent death. With that she swept out of the classroom and Newton followed like a puppy dog. I stood stunned, no human ever denied us what we want. Not when we pulled out the charm. I made my way to Spanish in a stunned manner, where I sat next to Emmett.

She was quite the puzzle. This human, it was as if she knew that the world housed predators and she didn't fear them. I spent the entire hour mulling over her and her strange ways. By the time class was finishing I made the choice not to attack her at her home, I would not have one little human be my undoing. The moment class was over I walked towards the office. I intended to change my schedule so I wouldn't take another risk like that.

"Mrs. Cope?" I asked of the elderly woman at the front desk. _Too young, too young _she chanted in her head.

"Yes dear." She said.

"I was wondering if it would be possible to change my schedule? I would like to drop biology, I'll take anything else." I said, blocking her thoughts as best I could.

"I'm, sorry dear there is nothing else open." She said and I almost growled as I heard a door open and Bella's distinctive scent permeated the warm little room. I turned around to face those cold brown eyes, the hidden pain lay within them and acted like a mirror. My black eyes and monster's face were reflected in those depth less orbs. Her scent wafted over me as I considered killing Mrs. Cope, just to get that sweet rich blood that was thumping through her veins furiously as she glared right back at me. Never before had I met a human who could glare back at me such as she did.

"Never mind I'll just have to endure it." I said as I rudely stalked past Bella, holding my breath to resist the temptation of draining her. I was so close to being gone, only to feel my leg buckle underneath me. Bella turned around as I landed on the ground.

"Are you okay?" She asked in a concerned voice, I looked up angrily from the ground. What had happened, something struck my leg in the right place with the perfect amount of force to make me buckle.

"Fine, thank you." I managed to grind out my teeth as I got up up and left the room that housed my own personal hell. I was out in the parking lot and angry at my brothers for making me wait. To prove a point I growled at them as they got in the car.

_Who pissed you off? _Emmett asked in a typical Emmett fashion.

"You know Emmett, just because I can read minds does not mean I don't also appreciate it when someone speaks to me." I said angrily, I was acting like a child, picking a fight over anything.

"Yeah, but the head thing is cool," He answered, completely ignoring the fact that I was ready to rip _his_ head off.

"Can we go faster?" Jacob asked. **(Forgot to mention this before, in case you hadn't figured it out, this is the Jacob Black from Twilight only he's a vampire and is a little like a male Rosalie. But this is all cannon couples, promise.)**

"Jacob I will go whatever speed I like." I said. I came so close to slipping this afternoon, I wouldn't take the chance again. I decided to leave. I could go see the Denali clan. The cold crisp air of Alaska would help me forget about Bella. My choice made, I stopped at the edge of our driveway and let my brothers out.

"Tell Esme I don't know when I'll be back. If I don't go I'll end up killing the new girl." I told them. They nodded and I sped to the hospital.

"Carlisle," I said the minute I was within hearing distance of him.

_What is it Edward? Is everyone okay? _His mental voice asked frantically.

"Everyone's fine, I'm leaving for a while though." I informed him as I walked into his office.

"Why, is something wrong?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"The new girl at school, her blood is like nothing I have ever smelled. Carlisle I almost massacred the biology class because I wanted her blood so bad. I was going to kill her if she hadn't insulted me." I finished, dropping my head down in shame.

"Son, you didn't kill her, but if you feel you should leave, take my car, it has a full tank of gas." Carlisle said, giving me his keys.

"Thank you, I don't know when I'll be back." I told him as I took the keys to the Mercedes.

"It'll be okay son. I promise." He said as I got up and walked out the door. I walked to the Mercedes and got in, slamming the door and driving out of the lot. I flipped on a classical station and pushed the Mercedes as fast as it would go. I was out of Forks within ten minutes, I sped as fast as I could, away from the girl who could be the undoing of over half a century of hard work.

**BPOV**

"Fucking government," I cursed as I pulled up at Charlie's house. I pulled into the driveway and drove the truck so the front end faced the forest. I grabbed my backpack and pulled it out of the truck and walked into the house. I walked up to my room and took off the sweatshirt. I rolled my shoulders and walked back down stairs. I grabbed my cell phone and stuck the Blue-Tooth in my ear. I dialed a number into it as I walked out of the house towards the shed that I hoped held a tool kit.

"Greetings to whomever is calling. May I have your soul?" Rasped a voice over the phone. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Lucifer." Yep you read right. No he is not the devil. I've met some people who come pretty close to it though. He's pretty much the opposite of the devil, sweet, smart, caring and gentle. Lucifer, or Luc for short** (pronounced like loose)** is the only human in the world I trust, and also one of the smartest Goths you will ever meet. He is hardcore Goth, make-up, tats, chains and all black. But he's pretty much harmless, except for the fact that he's a technological genius who can make weapons like nobodies business. We hooked up when my sisters and I were headed back to our homes and I was with them.

Luc had pissed off some gang members and I had stepped into defend him, had taken a slug to the gut for my trouble and my sisters had chased the gang off. Luc brought us back to his motel and did some amateur surgery on me since I refused to go to a hospital. In the process he had seen my wings and figured out what we all were. Instead of shrieking in fear and telling us to get out, he'd given us all, his solemn oath to help in any way possible. He knew he would never understand what had happened to us, but Luc would always be willing to go above and beyond the call of friendship for any of us. He gave us all untraceable cell phones, that I only I had the numbers to. The line was supposed to be for emergencies only but sometimes we let that go because we missed each other so much.

"Bella my wonderful dear friend." He said, dropping the rasp. Did I mention he's gay? "How goes your day my dear?"

"Not so great Luc, I got a few questions for you." I said opening the door to the shed.

"Fire away my sweet." I smirked.

"Can the Elite Mark be removed with no way for someone with enhanced vision to detect?" I asked, cutting to the chase.

"Bella no," He said instantly, I knew he was running checks on the government sites that handled The Elite Project. "No it's impossible, they would've informed the leaders and there are no new developments."

"Are you sure? Check to see if they found a lead on the Rebel Unit." I said as I spotted the tool kit and picked it up. I heard his fingers fly across the keys as he typed.

"No Bella, status is still marked as locations unknown. Why are you asking me this Bells?" I bit my lip as I set down the tool chest and popped up the hood of my truck.

"I ran into 6 incredibly beautiful males at my school today but none of them had the mark. I just wanted to check." I said as I looked at the engine.

"Well Bells I don't know what to tell you. There are no new developments anywhere." I bit my lip and nodded.

"Thanks for looking Luc, keep me posted."

"Always my dear." He said and I hung up. I studied my truck briefly before dialing a different number.

"Hello?" Came Rose's voice.

"Hey sis, got a question for ya." Rose was the unit car expert. She could hot wire a car in 5 seconds flat. Give her ten minutes with a car and the right tools she could amp up the speed to 200 miles an hour. Of course all of us could wire up a car, it took 10 seconds for the rest of us though and Rose went out of her way to play with cars, she enjoyed tinkering with cars and flipping through car magazines. So anytime one of us had a car problem we called Rose.

"Fire away Bella." She said.

"1952 Chevy truck, old and rusted, can't go over 50 without dying. Emailing you the pics of the engine now, how do I fix her up?" I snapped the photos on my cell and emailed them to her.

"Looks like a piece of seriously fucked up shit." Rose said honestly.

"Maybe, you're the car expert not me." **You guys** **are going to have to forgive me for this. I don't speak car and driver. I'm making everything up. Do NOT do this to your car, it might blow up. If you do, you can't blame me.**

"Alright find the fuel injection line and twist some wire around it tight, only allow a small amount of gas through it. It'll increase the speed a little but you need more." I did what she said

"Get under the car and check the axles. Tighten up the front and back ones." It was pretty greasy under here, but I'd once been covered in freezing sludge that I preferred not to think about, on stakeout, not moving, for 16 hours. I could handle a little grease.

"They're as tight as I can make 'em without breaking them." I said when I was done. "Another problem with this baby is it roars like I do when I'm pissed." I told Rose.

"Well the fuel line twisting should fix that when it gets over 60." She said after a few seconds of thought.

"Good then, anything else?" I asked.

"Yeah. If you really want to do it, then connect a line from the battery to the fuel line. It should pretty much give you turbo." I did this and asked

"Test drive?"

"Should be good," Rose said.

"Rock on." I said as I walked inside to grab my sweatshirt and some of the money I'd stashed.

"So got a name for it?" Rose asked teasingly.

"Shut up, I named one motorcycle because she's so fucking fast." I heard Rose snort.

"Beast, alright, I named the truck Beast." I said as I pulled onto the deserted road that led to Port Angeles. I idled for a second and asked

"You sure this'll work?"

"Unless I'm wrong when it comes to cars." Rose answered confidently.

"Right, lets do this." I said and gunned it. To say it worked was an understatement, she roared for a second and then shot off like a bullet.

"She's good. Add a little more speed and she'd be half as fast as Eclipse." I said, a small smile gracing my lips as I remembered my beloved motorcycle that currently resided in a Phoenix storage facility. **C'mon like I was really going to leave the bike out of this story? I drooled over the picture.** Luc, took her out for a spin to keep her limber occasionally but only I could handle her real speed. Before Rose tweaked her she went to 220, now she goes 320 miles per hour. **I recently was told that speed tweaking like that was impossible, so don't try that either.**

"You still there sis?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, just reveling and missing." I answered as I saw a sign saying Port Angeles 10 miles.

"Eclipse?" Asked Rose in a kind voice.

"Yeah, I miss my bike." I said, pouting a little. But Charlie thought motorcycles were for hooligans and I wouldn't have a place to keep her. So I left the bike in Phoenix, Luc lived an hour out of Phoenix, that was enough for him to exercise her once a week.

"Maybe you should head out to Phoenix," Rose said.

"Nah, my dad is all happy that he thinks he has me back." I said derisively. "He hasn't had the real Bella back for a long time and he never will." It was true, Isabella Marie Swan died on her 6th birthday and was replaced by a something that was damaged, broken and kinda crazy.

"Yeah, part of me still wants to wake up in the morning and think it was all a crazy dream." Rose sighed and I did with her, I felt the same way, but then I'd look down at my armored skin and remember how much the previous 11 years of my life had sucked.

"My parents didn't even realize that I had been replaced." Rose said, "I mean aren't parents suppose to have an internal sense that that wasn't their kid?" Rose asked.

"I don't know sis, the clones have been trained to be us since day one. They blend perfectly and can lie under torture. Rose, they are in fact a copy of us. Maybe it is impossible to tell the difference." I said as I slowed down.

"On a good note I think we can officially declare this test a success." I finished as I pulled onto a Port Angeles parking lot.

"Good, well I'm going to head out." Rose said as I heard voices in the background.

"Okay, stay strong sis," I said.

"Will do Bells," We both hung up and I exited Beast. I took a look around Port Angeles and pulled my hood up over my head. I needed phone books so I went to find them. It wasn't to hard, I purchased the ones I needed. Why do I need phone books? They can help make a car bullet proof, Lord knows I might need it if I run into an Elite. **(Major bragging rights to anybody who knows where I got the idea.)**Unconventional maybe, but Kevlar isn't cheap. I have a lighweight Kevlar jacket and reinforced Kevlar helmet but they cost me a pretty penny. Plus this is way more fun to put in.

I stopped outside a small store that sold odds and ends, I picked up a new back pack and some green, black and gray spray paint. When I was done I headed back to Beast, on my way there I noted the store I would break into if I needed bullets. I got everything I needed and headed back to the parking lot that housed Beast.

I got in Beast and sped back to Forks, relishing the feel of the speed but missing her growling form between my legs. I loved Beast don't get me wrong but Eclipse made me _purr_ with pleasure. There were very few things in this world that could do that. I passed a grocery store and pulled in. I could not take bacon, eggs and fish. I needed lots of food and a variety of it. I finished at the store and headed back to Charlie's house. Once there I pulled off the sweatshirt and grinning, removed the lining of my truck to the glorious music of Papa Roach. I pulled the phone books in half and slid them in between the lining of the car and around the front and finally under it. If they held, and they should, bullets wouldn't be able to go through. Of course Beast was probably bulletproof on her own but I wasn't taking chances. I didn't like bullet wounds, they were some nasty ass shit. I've taken 10 bullets in the past 11 years and that's 10 too many. They hurt like a crazy mother fucker and I have never been anesthetized when getting one of the fuckers removed.

An hour after I started I was done and I stood back to look at Beast, she looked better than ever. Of course I would have to make sure no one else drove her but other than that no problems should happen. I sighed and walked into the house, I wandered into the kitchen and caught sight of my messenger bag, I studied it and used my telekinesis to pick it up, sending it over to the table and pulling my books out.

I made my way into the kitchen and started to cook dinner. I made a massive amount of spaghetti and ate half of it, I set the table when I heard Charlie's car in the driveway. Charlie came in and took off his boots and gun belt. I noticed he never removed the bullets anymore. When I was little he would do that, I guess he figured I wasn't stupid enough to shoot myself on accident and not depressed enough to do it on purpose. Well, I had my own bullets for that, plus my guns are better, they've been fired more often.

"So how was your first day?" Charlie asked. _Oh I considered killing a few students, some because they annoyed me and the others because I think they might be part of the secret sub-section of the government that kidnapped me 4 years ago but you didn't know I was gone because they replaced me with a clone, said facility is now intent on taking my sisters and I down. But I'll kill again before I let that happen._

"Okay, there's this family, the Cullens. They seem kinda different." I said Charlie's eyes narrowed a little.

"Are people talking about the Cullens again? They're a good family, good kids. This town is lucky to have such a great doctor, and those are some stand up boys. They've never given me trouble." Charlie finished emphatically, stabbing his fork in the spaghetti. Okay, well that was interesting. Vote of confidence for them from the town sheriff. Well it would have to do for now. My muscles were growing tight from the strain of not moving the way I was supposed to. I picked up my finished plate and walked into the kitchen to clean up.

"Bells you don't have to do that you know." Charlie protested as he got up.

"It's okay dad I want to." I said as I finished and he walked to the living room to watch the game. I watched him for a minute; he had a small smile on his face. It was a little ironic, I hated the U.S. government more than anything and Charlie worked for them as a cop. I was pulled from my reverie as I heard Charlie grunt at the score on the T.V.

I headed up stairs, taking my backpack with me. I glanced at my homework and took it out, completing it as fast as I could. I checked the time, 9:45. I grabbed my toiletries and headed to the bathroom to shower. I loved having hot showers and a chance to work off the grime I got on me during the day. I had gone 4 years without hot water and now I could enjoy it. I got out of the shower and went to my room, I pulled out a pair of black workout shorts and a black and green spattered t-shirt. I grabbed my spare back pack shoved a knife, a gun, the gray spray paint and some wire in it.

I opened my window soundlessly and leapt out, landing in a cat like crouch on the ground. I stood up and walked over to the shed, I needed rope. I found a thick coil of it and shoved it in the bag. I glanced around once more and darted into the woods, sighing a little as I was finally able to drop the facade of humanity. I arrived in my clearing a few minutes later.

I walked to the wire and yanked it up, exposing the hole. The money looked back at me and I exhaled, grateful that it was still there. I removed the pack from my shoulders and pulled the rope out. I walked over to the thickest tree and secured the rope to it around the middle and wrapped it around the tree. I didn't want to risk scraping my hands on the bark. It would be really annoying to have to explain that. Once I was sure the rope was tight I fished the wire out of my bag. I climbed a tall tree and tied the wire tight around the branch and found another tree directly across from it to tie it to. I stood back and looked at my handiwork. It looked pretty good.

I shed my sneakers and leapt up onto the wire barefoot. I balanced on one foot and stretched my muscles then bent over backwards and gripped the wire, pulling myself up to balance on one hand. I went through various exercises all designed to keep me limber in this position. I dropped down to the ground when I finished those exercises. I walked over to the tree and lashed out at it with my right fist. I grunted with satisfaction as I hit the tree again and again. I spun out in kicks and elbow strikes. My muscles were happy, they hated being cooped up and cramped up all day. Moving like a human was loathsome to them and to me. I didn't want to act like something I wasn't, but it was necessary I supposed. I checked the time, it 3:30, yet I wasn't tired. Of course I'm hardly ever tired so that didn't make a difference to me.

I turned around and levitated the gray spray paint out of the pack and pulled it over to me. I shook it and uncapped it, spraying the rope on the tree all around to hide it. I stood back to look at the tree and debated, I liked hitting inanimate objects but I needed something that could fight back. I could fight like no ones business but that did me no good if I didn't have someone to spar with. I decided to call Luc and see if could whip something up for me. He probably could, knowing Luc he would enjoy the challenge.

I leapt onto the wire again and did a one handed hand stand. I closed my eyes and did my best to center my body and mind. I stayed like this for a while, doing my best not to think any thoughts. It was a relatively easy thing to do. I jumped down when I noticed the sky getting light. I checked the time, 5:45. Fuck, Charlie would be awake soon. I grabbed the spray paint and shoved it in the hole, placing the wood over it and burying it.

I shouldered the empty pack and headed back to Charlie's to make him think I was sleeping. As I got into the backyard I heard him grunting as he got up. I cursed and leapt into my room, throwing the covers over myself as he opened the door. His steps were heavy as he brushed back a strand of hair from my face. I was stunned by the fatherly gesture; Charlie was never one for showing affection, I thought as he lumbered out of the room and down the steps to eat breakfast. I stayed in my room 'till he left.

The moment the cruiser pulled out of the driveway I grabbed my toiletries and darted into the bathroom for a quick shower to wash off the grime. I sighed at my reflection as I looked at myself in the mirror in my room. Shaking my head I pulled out some navy jeans and a black t-shirt with a red apple on it. I pulled out silver zip up sweatshirt and slid it on. I pulled out the various weapons and stashed them on myself.

I walked downstairs and ate some cereal mindlessly. I was contemplating the mysterious Cullens again. I could confront Edward about being a predator but that could lead to more questions. He would make himself known when he wanted to. So I decided to do the human thing and ignore the elephant in the room. It wouldn't be to terribly hard I supposed.

I grabbed my messenger bag and headed out the door to the newly redone Beast. I smirked as I started her and she roared, I always enjoyed a good rumble from a vehicle. Always felt good to have a rumble underneath me. I considered as I pulled into the Forks High parking lot. People glanced up at the sight of Beast.

I exhaled and steeled myself for the day before getting out. Another day of school with humans who meant nothing to me. Why I subjected myself to this torture was beyond me, maybe I wanted a semblance of normalcy. Complaining about homework, pretending to have crushes, pretending my friendships with humans matter. I'd briefly done that in Phoenix, it was a hard facade to keep up but I had no choice. For the first couple of days at the facility I'd thought once I could just get out my life would be normal again.

But normalcy didn't exist when it came to me, I learned that the first second I was back with Renee. It was then I realized what was happening. I would be a fugitive for the rest of my life. Looking over my shoulder and waiting to be caught by some sadistic bastards, I'd once taken a boring life for granted and now I'd give almost anything for that boring, hum drum existence. The hardest choice I'd ever had to make before was what order to do my homework in. Now, it was what do I do if they catch me? Do I kill them or fight and run?

I bit my lip and glanced over to the spot where the silver Volvo was parked. I saw 5 boys getting out, not 6. Where was Edward, shouldn't he be there? It made no sense, did he leave because of me? I growled angrily and banged my head on the steering wheel for a second. Okay, no more thinking about other people's problems. I sighed and got out of the truck, yanking my bag out with me and closing the door quietly, worried that if I slammed it even Beast couldn't take it.

Mike rushed up to me eagerly as I glanced around the parking lot and began to make my way to class. Mind numbing chatter spouted from his lips as I nodded at the appropriate times. I resisted the urge to strike his jugular in an attempt to, Shut. Him. UP! The boy couldn't seal his lips for two seconds. It was that way with most humans here. I exhaled in relief as I sat down in English. No Mike in this class, that brief bit of peace could stretch for a while; I smirked as I settled into a bored stupor that could last the entire day.

The bell buzzed its usual annoying noise and I stood, making my way to classes I could teach in Greek. Yeah, I can speak Greek, Polish, Spanish, Portuguese, German, French, Russian, Chinese, Japanese, Swedish(Don't ask about that one), Latin, Italian, Arabic, Korean and I'm teaching myself Hebrew. To be a good soldier one must be fluent in all enemy languages. Not my fault I was forced to learn them, except for Hebrew but the more knowledge I hold the easier I can speak in code. Problem with this was I always bored in school, I wanted to learn. I craved new knowledge and this place wasn't doing it for me. Ah well, better than being a drifter, right?

Maybe not, I considered as I sat at the lunch table, picking at the substance that was loosely referred to as food. This was worse than the slop they served at the facility. At least if I drifted I could probably get some decent food. The life of a drifter did have a certain appeal to it. Do what I want, when I want, go anywhere in the U.S., can't leave the country though. If my sisters needed help I needed to get to them fast and I couldn't get to them fast if I was in England.

I glanced at the Cullen table and sure enough, no Edward. Fine by me, if they were my enemies and there was one less to contend with I could be happy with that. The chatter flowed around me as the Cullen boys glanced at me. There was a perplexed look in their eyes as they surveyed me once more. Some one else would cower under their scrutiny but I smirked and affixed them with my own challenging gaze.

We did this until the bell rang and we rose from our seats and walked to classes. I walked into the biology room and smirked at the empty lab table. I sat down and began taking notes from the lecture. Like I said, I could take these notes backwards in Portuguese and still get it. I'd been in advanced placement in Phoenix and you learned this stuff your first or second month at the Elite facility, so this was just dumbing it down. It was ridiculous, I was sure there were a couple humans here who weren't idiots. Like the Angela girl, she seemed relatively smart by human standards. I'm not trying to sound snooty but I was built to be smarter than humans and I could ace a med school exam.

The bell buzzed in annoying manner and I stood, shoving the pointless crap in my bag and walking towards another torturous class. Gym, when I was a kid I'd hated the class because of my clumsiness. Now I hated it because I couldn't get the release I sometimes craved. Just once I wanted to bolt around the track, launch myself into the air and land in the crouch of a fighter. Instead, I pretended to stumble over my own stupid feet. I released a low growl that couldn't be tracked by human ears

We spent the entire hour talking badminton and the rules. I felt beating someone's head in with a racket, Newton or Stanley were my favorite candidates, that or the Lauren girl. Would sure as hell cause a stir, but would put me on the radar. And I couldn't afford to be on the radar, radar equals attention, attention equals interest and interest could equal me going back to the facility, something that wouldn't happen without a hell of a fight.

The bell finally rang for the end of the day and I stumbled out as fast as I could. I got into Beast and started her up with her usual roar. I smirked and widened my legs, once more wishing for the thick, roaring, warmth of Eclipse. But she was a Phoenix storage facility, only ridden once a week and probably aching for a good real amount of speed. I pulled out my cell phone to call Luc,

"May your death hurt like a thousand knives." He rasped. I sighed,

"You're gonna scare people away when you do that." I pretended to scold him. I could practically hear him smile as he spoke again.

"Two calls from Bella in two days, I'm flattered."

"Not callin' for a chat Luc, I need a favor." I said simply as I swung Beast in a corner.

"Anything Bells, He said instantly.

"I was training last night and I was hitting something but I need something that can fight back. It does me no good to hit if I can't block as well." I said as I pulled into Charlie's driveway.

"So you want your clone?" He asked in a tentative voice.

"HELLS NO!" I spat without thinking; my clone is a very tender subject for me. Currently she and the other clones were locked up in a secure containment unit near Luc's lab. They couldn't move and were pretty much sedated all the time. For some reason my clone was like an Elite, she wasn't a freak like me. She was a normal Elite, so she thought she was better than me. I pushed the thoughts away and got back to the problem at hand. "No, maybe a hologram or something" I finished.

"Give me a day or two and let me see what I can cook up." He said.

"Thanks Luc, I don't know what I'd do without you." I said honestly.

"Bells, you know you would survive." He said softly. "I have to go, I have something running."

"Okay, see ya Luc." I said and hung up. I walked inside the house and upstairs. I layed flat out on my bed and stared at the ceiling, just thinking. I reached over and grabbed my iriver and pulled it out, sliding the earbuds in I hit play. It was my second day in Forks and I wanted to become numb, so I did. I locked myself in a thick numb shell that only I could break out of.

I trained at night, throwing myself into it, I didn't sleep I just wouldn't. I came home, I showered, went to school, fended off Mike's advances, pretended to give a damn about anything here, went home, did my homework, cleaned, cooked dinner and started it all again. The week progressed like that until I was at lunch the next week.

I gave my usual perfunctory glance to the Cullen table and there he was. Edward Cullen, sitting with his brothers like he never left. His head snapped up to look at me, and our gazes met. My heart for the first time in 11 years stumbled over a beat and I glanced down as a furious blush coated my cheeks tomato red. I clenched my jaw and forced my blush to dissolve as I sat down at the table with Jessica. Why I pretended I was friends with this idiot was beyond me.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you." Jessica said and nudged me. I bit my lip and glanced him. Sure enough he was staring at me.

"Well he doesn't look mad so I guess he's over his problems." I said as I considered the numb shell for the briefest second and pushed away the thought. I was going to deal with this my way, I thought as the bell rang. I walked towards biology with Angela, who was one of the few people in this stupid town that I didn't feel needed a cardio-ectemy or a vocal cord-ectemy.(**In this fic I will not insult Angela. Unlike the rest of the Twilight humans other than Charlie she is nice and likable.)**

We walked in, and there he was sitting as bold as brass at the lab table. I exhaled, steeled myself and started walking towards him.

**There we go, another chapter. As I mentioned previously I will definitely be writing version A, but I am going to finish this version first. and I have also decided I don't think 5 reviews is to much to ask for before I update again. Alright? Next chapter they will finally begin to talk. And now for the fun of it I am going to do story recommendations. **

**As funky as this sounds I have taken a weird liking to a darker side to the beloved Edward so this is my recommendation for a Darkward story. (Even if you aren't into Darkward, try it any way.) **

**Dark Love, By; casspia neko**

**One evening, Edward, a handsome but murderous vampire, who hunts around a summer camp, spots Bella and becomes obsessed with having her. Too bad she doesn't love him back. Not that it matters. He wants her. And nothing is going to keep him away from her.**

**This is like one of my favorite Darkward stories. It's really good. **

**I should probably go to bed now. It's like 3 am. I haven't gone to bed before then like all week.**


	4. Yet another AN and a teaser

**Another AN: Hate me if you will folks but I am not posting anything for the next three weeks. I am going to a place where I get very little internet time. So for those few people who read my fanfics don't expect an update until like the end of August. I will be able to get on Fanfiction but I won't be able to post anything. Good news though, I will be able to work on the stories. I love you all and for those who enjoy the Elite I am going to give you this to keep you going.**

BPOV

He looked at me as I walked resolutely towards him, part of me was wanting to speak to him and the other part wanted to bolt out the door. I sat down next to him and waited for him to make the first move.

"Hello," He said tentatively. "So would you be willing to adhere to the social contract today and speak to me?"

"Yeah sorry about that, I was having a really bad day and I wanted to take it out on someone." I said as I gave him my full attention.

"You didn't answer my question." He said with a grin.

"Yes I will grace you with my wit and amazing intellect today," I said with a smirk.

"Good, I would hate to miss out." He shot back.

"So, Bella," He asked.

"How do you know my name?" I blurted.

"Oh I think everyone here knows your name, the whole town has been waiting for you to arrive." He said with a grin. I sighed and looked at the ceiling, brilliant bloody fucking brilliant. I thrived on anonymity and here I was, in the big spotlight. I put the blame on Charlie, probably couldn't stop talking about it.

**Hope that will keep you going. For Wild child lovers, this one's for you. This is shorter because I'm writing it right now. **

BPOV

_"That's cute_, _the little kid think she can win in a fight." The vicious woman I dubbed red headed bitch cackled in her child like voice. I struggled furiously and jabbed my foot out, desperate to get free. But as always, I couldn't break free, I screamed and struggled as hard as I could. _

_"I think the little one deserves some punishment, don't you dear?" She said, turning to face the vampire next to her. It hadn't taken me too long to figure out what they were. I was terrified, I knew what punishment was. They shoved me in a room with my parents, my dead, eyes still open parents. I shrieked and struggled even harder as they opened the basement door and threw me down the steps. I landed in something slightly wet feeling. _

_I opened my eyes and looked down. I had landed face first in Renee's decomposing body, and she was looking right at me. I shrieked again and scrambled off her, desperate to get away. I huddled in a corner as far away from them as I could and struggled not to cry. Out of nowhere, Renee moved and got up, she walked toward me, flesh falling off her body in disgusting chunks. _

_"Come here Bella, come to mommy." She said as she held out her arms for me. I started screaming. _

I jolted awake, the image of my dead mother still walking towards me fresh in my mind as I sat up, trying to quell my racing heart.

**That's it for the next 3 weeks folks. Sorry but I won't miss this trip.**


	5. The first talk between two predators

**So, nobody got the phone books thing. Well if any of you cares I got it from Burn Notice, that's one of my favorite shows. I borrowed some of these parts of the text directly from Twilight itself. I kinda went crazy with the writing.**

**Anybody else see the extended New Moon trailer? I just did and I'm not sure weather to hate Summit or scream at them to get it out faster. Anybody else worried the slightly less beloved 2nd novel in the exalted series might be getting skewered?  
**

**Don't own multiple things, Twilight being one of them.**

**EPOV.**

I stared up at the Denali night sky. It was beautiful here, though I couldn't see it. The simple face was in my line of vision. It invaded every thought I had. Her cold chocolate eyes stared at me, haunting me furiously. I inhaled an unneeded breath of crisp Alaska air. How could one human affect me so much? I stared up at the night sky, wishing to see the stars but all I saw was her face. Why was she haunting me? She was an insignificant little human. I heard the sound of rushing feet and a set of thoughts approached me.

_"Hello Edward"_ Tanya's thoughts came, herself soon following. She was really beautiful, her strawberry hair glinted silver in the moonlight, she was a vampire and with that curse came beauty. But I was not attracted to her; I wasn't attracted to any woman. Emmett had a field day with that one.

"So are you planning on staying here for a while?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I have to go home soon, I need to see the rest of my family." I told her honestly. It was true; I did want to see the rest of my family. I missed them terribly, especially Esme.

"Why, what do you have to go back to Edward? You'll just come running back here, chased away by that little girl." Tanya finished with a smirk. She kept replaying a Beethoven concert in her head to block her thoughts. She was partially right, but then again maybe not.

I could do it, if I fed often enough. I could be with my family and go to school. Who was this silly human to chase me from the place I wanted to be? I nodded to myself and stood.

I ignored Tanya who was spouting pointless drivel and ran to my car. I got in and sped down the highway. It felt so great to be going home, I pushed the Mercedes as fast as I could. **(Since S. Meyer didn't write this next part I won't either.)**

"Just don't eat her Bro," Emmett said with a smirk as we sat down at our lunch table. The spoke of Devil chose that moment to walk through the cafeteria doors and our gazes locked. A blush spread over her ivory colored cheeks and she looked down for a second before looking up again and meeting my gaze with a challenging one of her own.

We stayed like that until the bell rang then got up to go to our classes. I couldn't deny I was eager to speak to Bella, I wanted desperately to unravel the secrets of her silent mind. I sat down at the lab table and waited, sure enough she entered the room a few minutes later and sighed, looking at me before walking down the aisle. Her eyes were cool and collected, her strides even. Her eyes sent me a violent challenge and something in me wanted to rise up and meet it.

She sat down next to me and was silent. I could see she was waiting for me to make the first move.

"Hello," I said carefully, I was unwilling to have refuse to talk to me. "So would you be willing to adhere to the social contract today and speak to me?"

"Yeah sorry about that, I was having a really bad day and I wanted to take it out on someone." She said, her body language telling me that that though she was wary, I had her full attention.

"You didn't answer my question." I said hoping to ease her tension a little.

"Yes I will grace you with my wit and amazing intellect today," She said with a cool smirk.

"Good, I would hate to miss out." I retorted.

"So, Bella," I said, intent on asking her why she had moved here.

"How do you know my name?" She interrupted.

"Oh I think everyone here knows your name, the whole town has been waiting for you to arrive."I said, grinning at her. She frowned, obviously displeased. A puzzle piece fell into place about her, she liked to stay out of the spotlight. Odd, most humans craved to be recognized, even within their own little groups. This human however, stayed away from it.

"No, you called me Bella, I think Charlie calls me Isabella behind my back because that's what everyone has called me." She responded.

"I could call you Isabella," I suggested in a joking tone and she rolled her eyes at me as Mr. Banner began to speak for a few minutes then let us begin.

"Ladies first, partner?" I offered to her and she took the slide, glancing at it briefly under the microscope.

"Prophase," She decided and was about to write it own when I stupidly reached out to stop her. The second my icy hand touched hers she froze as the spark traveled through my body. It felt warm and her eyes widened a little, cool brown staring into mine. I didn't want to move my hand but I did.

"Did you get contacts?" She blurted out, I was confused, just how observant was this human? I said the only thing I could.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked as politely as I could.

"It's just last week your eyes were coal black and now they're, different." She said, her tone changing on the last word.

"Yeah, I uh, I got contacts." I said, looking through the microscope as a distraction.

"Anaphase," I muttered, I knew this lab because I had done it so many time in the past 50 or so years.

"Mind if I," She gestured to the microscope and I slid it towards her. She looked into the eye piece and frowned at it.

"Am I right?" I asked with smirk as she wordlessly picked up the next slide and shoved it under the microscope.

"Interphase," She said. That's how we finished up. Neither of us said a word. When we were done, Bella looked around and smirked at Newton, who had a book open under the table. Mr Banner seemed curious as he walked over, intent on giving me a lecture on letting my partner do some work.

"So Edward you didn't feel Isabella should get a chance to answer the questions?" He asked, his thought were chastising and I could practically feel the rage coming off Bella. Without thinking I placed my foot atop hers and applied gentle pressure to try and get her to remain silent. I believe it worked because Bella stayed quiet.

"Actually Bella identified 3 of the 5." I clarified, Mr. Banner's thoughts were skeptical.

"Were you in an AP program in Phoenix Bella?" Mr. Banner asked,

"Yeah, I did this lab with Whitefish blastula." She said carefully. She was intelligent for a human. This didn't shock me in the least, she seemed smart in the way she talked.

"Well then it's a good thing you two are partners." Mr. Banner said and turned away. "So the rest of the students could actually learn something." He muttered as he walked away. I didn't think Bella would be able to hear it but she chuckled at it. I decided to try a safe topic for conversation.

"It's too bad about the rain isn't it?" I said in a conversational tone. Bella looked at me in disbelief.

"You're asking me about the weather?" She asked, disbelief coloring her tone.

"Yes, I suppose I am." I said after a moment of thought.

"It's wet, it's rainy, and it doesn't matter." She said looking at me.

"You don't like it do you?" I asked, I could see it in her eyes, the distaste for the weather.

"I like the sun, always have." She said in a curt tone. There was more to it, I could see that but I didn't push it.

"So, why did you move to Forks if you hate the weather so much?" I asked. There was a spark of anger and deep-set hatred in her eyes before she stamped it down.

"It's complicated." She said in a quiet voice.

"I think I can keep up." I countered, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"My mom got remarried." She said and turned away to doodle on her notebook. I was a little disappointed that that was the great mystery behind it.

"That doesn't seem so complicated." I said sympathetically. I still felt sorry for her. A new family member was a jolt for anyone.

"You don't know the half of it." She muttered bitterly.

"When did she get married?" I asked, and once more the violent anger and sadness flared in those chocolate depths.

"Last September." She answered quietly.

"And you don't like the guy?" I guessed, she shook her head.

"Nah, Phil's okay, a little young maybe but okay." She said.

"Well then, why didn't you stay with them?" I asked. Maybe you should have. I thought.

"Phil's a baseball player and he travels a lot." She responded.

"So your mom sent you here so they could travel together?" I guessed again, it seemed to be the only way to get an answer out of her.

"No," She said indignantly "I sent myself." I was confused, if she didn't get sent why was she here.

"I don't understand," I said.

"My mom stayed with me but I could see it was making her sad to be away from him so I decided I should come and stay with Charlie for awhile." She said simply.

"But that doesn't make you happy." I said, tipping my head to look at the brunette next to me.

"And?" She said raising her eyebrows and looking at me like it wasn't to be considered. In that instance another enormous puzzle piece fell into place.

She was selfless, the needs of those around ranked far above her own. I wondered just how deep that caring love went in her. Most humans though they claimed to be selfless cared about themselves first then those they loved. Bella, I could see was the true definition of selflessness.

"That doesn't seem fair," I said finally. The laugh came from her small form was low and bitter.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you? Life isn't fair." She said in a bitter tone.

"I believe I have heard that somewhere before." I said dryly.

"So, that's it." She said in a simple tone. I supposed to her it was, but I still didn't understand why her mind was silent. After a moment more of contemplation and looking into her eyes I realized there was pain in there. A pain so deep it shocked me.l

"You put on a good show," I said slowly. "But you're hurting and you don't want anyone else to know." It was a mistake, her brown eyes narrowed coldly, she threw her small frail looking shoulders back, clenched her jaw and stared a the the board. I knew I was probably digging myself into a deeper hole but for some reason I couldn't let this go.

"Am I wrong?" I asked. She refused to answer. "I thought as much." This seemed to attract her attention.

"Why do you care?" She asked angrily turning to me, those brown orbs sparking.

"That's a good question." I muttered to myself. We stayed quiet for the rest of class. She had brought up a good point, why did I care? She wasn't my problem even though her mind was quiet. I noticed then that she had edged towards me a little and for some reason I wanted to warn her to stay away from me. So I smiled at her, showing my sharp venom coated teeth. Her brown eyes flashed with curiosity before she turned to the front of the room.

_Stupid Cullen, of course he talks to her. Wish he'd stayed wherever he'd gone._ Newton was thinking furiously. I restrained the urge to roll my eyes at his ridiculous thoughts. The bell rang soon after wards and Bella stood, shoving her stuff in her book bag and walking out the door. Newton caught up to her and failed to notice her irritated expression as he complained about my speaking to her. Bella rolled her eyes and looked thoughtful and a small smirk made its way across her face.

I made my way into Spanish and sat down next to Emmett who immediately turned to me

"How'd it go?" He asked.

"Nobody died." I muttered, satisfied he returned to his thoughts of the Denali Coven. I sighed and began to contemplate Bella.

She was an interesting creature, silent mind aside. She was fierce, it was easy to see, but there was a certain amount of pain in her. I could see it, flaring deep in her eyes, something in her past was hurting her and something in me wanted to protect her from it. She was quiet but she when she did speak it was with conviction. I could tell she didn't waste words.

I spent the rest of the hour musing over her and when the bell rang I was relieved. I walked out to my Volvo and leaned against it, waiting for my brothers. A few moments later Bella strode away from the gym in an irritated manner. She glanced at me and kept moving towards her mass of rusty metal that she called a truck. She climbed in and started it up, glancing at me. I watched as she drove the monstrosity away. Finally all my brothers showed up and got in the car.

**(I'm following Midnight Sun for Edward, so if S. Meyer doesn't write it I don't.)**

It was quiet that night as I went out for another hunt. This time Carlisle came with me and we were both quiet.

"I might have to leave again." I said breaking the silence. Carlisle looked at me gently

"If you feel the need and that's what you have to do to keep the Swan child alive." He said solemnly.

"I don't want to though." I said, Carlisle nodded,

So what's keeping you?" He asked. An image of Bella suddenly floated up into my mind.

"I don't know." I admitted, curious as to why her face showed up.

"Very well, I shall not intrude on your privacy." He said and I smiled,

"Thank you." We both caught the scent of the deer and ran after them, effectively ending the conversation.

When we returned home Carlisle went to change for an early shift at the hospital and I stayed by the river to watch the sun rise. I could leave, the girl would be gone in a couple years. She would leave for college, probably an Ivy League school, fall in love, have children and a long happy life. This caused a strange pain in my chest. I didn't understand, was I perhaps jealous that she had a future while I would be frozen forever at 17? That made no sense, every human I met had the future ahead of them. Yet I wasn't jealous of them.

I should leave, I would leave. I would stay one more day, just to see her one last time. Then I would leave, I would leave her to her future and a long happy life. I walked inside to change my clothes and walked into Seth,

"I'm leaving again." I told him and he nodded solemnly.

"I figured, well bon voyage man." He said as I walked up the stairs to change. For a moment I stared out at the cloudy sky and sighed before coming back down stairs in fresh clothes and ready to go to school. I walked out to my car and slid into the drivers seat. We were quiet on the way to school, Seth had informed them of my departure. When we arrived at the school I looked around for Bella.

She wasn't there yet but I heard her ancient truck chug its way into the parking lot as she parked quickly. Her face was blank as she carefully exited the cab. Carefully she walked to the back end of the truck and looked at something. The left corner of her mouth twisted up a fraction as I picked up the sound of screeching tires. Bella's head jerked in the direction of the out of control van heading straight for her. Her eyes widened and all I could think was not her! I raced towards her without thinking and knocked her out of the way.

I held her as we went down and I swore as I heard her head hit the pavement. I threw out an arm to stop the van from crushing her. The van seemed like it was about to swing towards us again when it curved for no reason. It created a barrier and I was satisfied that it wouldn't move so I turned my eyes to Bella to find those chocolate depths staring at me with an emotion I didn't recognize. For some reason I didn't mind this position. Her heart sped up even more and her breathing quickened before she smirked at me and spoke.

"If you want to cop a feel you gotta buy me dinner first." This brought me back to reality and I scrambled off her trying desperately to reassure her that I wouldn't.

"I wouldn't, I mean, I," I stuttered at her.

"Shut up, it was a joke."She muttered, sitting up.

"You shouldn't sit up." I said, spouting off my medical knowledge, and she rolled her eyes at me.

"I shouldn't do a lot of things. Doesn't mean I don't." She said as she felt the lump behind her ear with curiosity.

"Edward, Bella don't move!" Someone yelled as I realized what I might have done. I could have exposed my entire family and that was punishable by death.

"Get Tyler out of the van." Someone else yelled.

"Too late." Bella yelled and leaned against her truck, smirking. She didn't act like someone who'd been in an accident.

"They're right you know." I said as I leaned against the truck next to her. She still smelled amazing but I was more interested in what she was going to say next.

"Meh." She said with a careless shrug and turned to me. "So, how'd you get over here so fast?" She asked in a normal tone. I put on my best confused look.

"I was standing right next to you Bella." I said in what I hoped she would take as a warning tone, and again her eyes rolled.

"Yeah, not true. I saw you, you were on the other side of the parking lot." She seemed to be thinking of something as she studied me with those eyes.

"You hit your head Bella. You need to see a doctor." I said dismissively. As long as they believed she had a concussion they wouldn't believe anything she said.

"I don't need to see a doctor. Why won't you tell me how you got over here so fast?" She countered, the van was finally beginning to move and I awaited this eagerly. I needed to get away from those piercing eyes.

"You aren't going to let this go, are you?" I asked resignedly

"I'm like a pit bull babe, when I sink my teeth into something I don't let go until I want to." She said simply and I wanted to laugh at her.

"Fine I'll tell you later." I told her emphasizing the last word. She nodded and stood. In order to get the ball rolling on the concussion theory I told the paramedics that she hit her head. They strapped her in and she sent me a piercing glare. I knew I was going to get it from her later but I climbed into the front of the ambulance and the second we were in the hospital went to see Carlisle.

"Carlisle," I said the moment I was in his office.

"Hello son." He said looking up. "What's wrong? Edward, you didn't drain her did you?" He asked.

"No, there was an accident. She said she's all right but." I trailed off as he nodded and stood,

"I'm sorry son, I should have known, your eyes." We walked down the hall towards the room that housed Bella. She was just being wheeled in and looked very pissed off. Carlisle went to talk to a nurse about her x-rays. I leaned against the wall and listened to the thoughts around me. Tyler, the van driver seemed to be having the most problems. He was feeling guilty and started babbling out an apology the second he was in the room with Bella. She seemed rather annoyed with him. Carlisle who had now gotten Bella's x-ray had put them up on a light board.

_Look at all these healed contusions, I wonder just how many times her mother dropped her? _He chuckled internally at his little joke. After a few more minutes of deliberation he decided the prospect of her getting a concussion was minimal so Bella was going to be released. I couldn't resist going with him to tell her.

We walked into the room and Bella lay on the hospital bed. To anyone else she would like she was sleeping but I could see her muscles were tense. I decided to tease her a little.

"Is she sleeping?" I asked Tyler and those big brown eyes snapped open and focused on me.

"Do I look like I'm sleeping?" She asked looking at Carlisle.

"You should be nice, I came to spring you." I said with a smile and she exhaled before grinning.

"Thank you." She said emphatically as she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Carlisle began to poke at the bump on her head and I was envious of Carlisle's control. I'd gone to medical school but I'd never been able to work with patients before.

"You seemed to be recovering nicely." Carlisle said. _Though she does seem to have an aversion to hospitals._ "You also seem to know the drill around here."

"Ever seen my ER record? I've had much worse. Knew every member of the E.R. staff back in Phoenix." She said with a smile that I could tell was fake, I wondered what her real smile looked like.

"I've seen it." Carlisle said with a chuckle. She winced as he hit the bump on her head and Carlisle left a few moments later, saying he was going to get a nurse to discharge her.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked as she stood and faced me, I nodded warily and followed her silently into the hallway.

"What?" I asked resignedly, I was not happy that I had to lie to her.

"You owe me an explanation." She said in a low tone that provoked an instinct in me I didn't understand.

"I saved your life, I owe you nothing." I hissed back, suddenly on the defensive as I realized my eyes would have gone black.

"You said you would explain." She said, faltering a little then picking up again.

"Can't you just thank me and get it over with?" I hissed at her in anger, she was agitating me, I didn't want to lie to her and I wished she would just let it go.

"Fine, Thank you." She said in a very quiet and angry tone as she ground her teeth.

"Your welcome," I said icily.

"So you're not going to tell me." She asked in an odd tone and I shook my head.

"Asshole." She muttered, and I was shocked. She did not look like the kind of girl who would use that language. She smirked at me, her confidence returning.

"And just because you won't tell me anything doesn't mean I'll give up. Pit bull girl remember?" She said in the same warning tone I had used earlier.

"Well then, I hope you enjoy disappointment." I said and walked away from her as fast as I could. There was something in her eyes that made me want to divulge everything to her. And at the same time I wanted to protect her, there was hurt in those eyes, hurt she couldn't shield. No matter how hard she tried.

**S.M don't write it I don't. **

Going back to school that day was irritating but I did it to be inconspicuous. Most of the other students except Bella, Tyler and a few others had returned by the end of the day. For once I was not eager for the day to end and at the same time I was. I wanted to go and find Bella for reasons could not fathom. But at the same time I was not eager to face the wrath of my brothers, I could hear the thoughts simmering at me angrily.

The ride home was silent. The others were blocking their thoughts from me and I was steeling myself for the fight I knew was to come. I had already made my decision, if I had to I would protect Bella. I knew Jacob and Jasper would be willing to dispatch her. I would not let that happen. I didn't know why I needed to protect her but I would do it.

When we arrived home we exited the car and sat down at the massive table in the dining room we used as a conference table. Carlisle and Esme were already seated at the head of the table and waiting. I sat down near them and Jacob sat down across from Carlisle, Jasper standing next to him, Seth flopped down next to me, Josh across from him, Emmett next to Josh and Luke standing next to Jasper. I decided to speak first.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put the family in danger and I accept full responsibility for my choice." I refused to think of my choice as a mistake.

"What do you mean full responsibility? You mean you'll fix it?" Jacob asked glaring at me balefully.

"Not the way you would." I said in a low, even tone."If it will make things better I will leave." I said unwillingly.

"No don't leave Edward." Esme said instantly.

"It would only be for a few years." I told Esme, patting her hand. Emmett disagreed,

"Esme's right, you leaving would be the opposite of helpful. We need to know what people are thinking now more than ever." He finished. He was right, I was the first in the family to know if anyone suspected us.

"Emmet is correct Edward. The girl may talk if just you leave, it's all of us leave or none." Carlisle said.

"She won't say anything." I insisted quickly. I could see Jacob was building to an explosion.

"You don't know her mind." Carlisle said.

"I know this much." I said. That was all it took. Jacob's anger broke loose.

"We can't give this girl a chance to speak Edward." He brought his hand down on the table with a loud smack. "We can not leave her behind and bring the Volturi down on our heads."

"We've left behind rumors before." I reminded him.

"Not witnesses and evidence. Just rumors and suspicions." He hissed and I scoffed.

"Evidence." I was beginning to get desperate, Jasper was nodding, his eyes hard.

"Jaco-" Carlisle started

"Let me finish Carlisle. I can make it simple, her head wound was more serious than it looked." Jacob shrugged. "Everyone goes to sleep with the chance that they may never wake up again. Others out there will expect us to clean up after ourselves and I'll take care of it. You know how capable of control I am." He finished, looking satisfied with himself.

"Yes Jacob, we all know how much of a proficient assassin you are." I said scathingly. He growled at me.

"Edward please," Carlisle admonished. "Jacob I looked the other way in New York because I felt you should get your justice. They wronged you monstrously but this girl is an innocent."

"It's not personal Carlisle." Jacob said through clenched teeth. "It's to protect us."

Carlisle thought about his answer for a moment before nodding and Jacob smirked smugly. He should have known better, Carlisle never compromised.

"Jacob I know you mean well but it's better if our family was worth protecting. Accidents or relapses are alright once in a while and they do happen to us. But murdering an innocent human child is another matter. The risks she presents is less than the risk of losing ourselves. If we condone her murder we risk losing the essence of ourselves."

I fought very hard to control my expression, it would only aggravate Jacob if I broke into a smile or applauded Carlisle like I desperately wanted to.

"It's being responsible," Jacob said with a scowl.

"It's being callous." Carlisle corrected him gently. "Every human life is precious."

"It'll be fine bro." Emmett encouraged and smacked Jacob on the back.

"The question is, should we move?" Carlisle asked and a loud course of no's echoed around the table.

"We just got settled." Jacob said. "I don't want to start over."

"You could keep your present ages here." Carlisle said and Jacob's scowl deepened.

"Yeah and start over that much sooner, oh joy." He said with an eye roll. Carlisle shrugged.

"I like it here." Josh chipped in."There's so little sun we can go out during the day and be almost normal."

"We don't have to decide now." Carlisle soothed. "We can wait and see if it's necessary."

Jacob snorted.

But I wasn't worried about him anymore, he would go along with Carlisle. It was Jasper I was worried about. He wasn't moved. I understood why, before he had come upon us he had lived in a war zone, same with Luke. They had both seen the consequences of flouting the rules. Ever since we had met they had taken it upon themselves to be the protectors of the family.

It spoke volumes that Jasper had not calmed Jacob down. But he not riled him up either. Luke and Jasper were both quiet, holding themselves above the conversation. I addressed Jasper first,

"Jasper, she won't pay for my mistake." I said to his expressionless face. "I won't allow it."

"Then she benefits? She should have died today Edward, I would only set that right." He said slowly and I stood.

"I. Won't. Allow. It." I said slowly. His eyebrows shot up in surprise. He hadn't I expected my vehemence to stop him. He pushed off the wall and drew himself up.

"This family won't live in the slightest bit of danger, Edward. I won't allow it." He said cooly.

"Neither will I." Luke said, standing next to his captain.

"You don't understand the dangers of this Edward. No matter what you may have seen of our memories, this is a danger that has to be dealt with immediately." He said cooly.

"And I am merely stating, I won't allow it." I said as I drew myself up to my full height and stared him down. He backed down when he finally realized I wasn't going to. He sat down and Luke sat with him. I sighed carefully and turned to Carlisle,

"If this discussion is finished I'm going out for a run." I said and walked out the back door. I turned and ran, I had to do something. I had to getaway from here. I didn't stop running until I hit the edge of Seattle, when I finally did I stood quietly. I had mulled things over during my run and now made a choice, I would ignore Bella. It wouldn't bother her, she would go through life with me. It would have to be this way, I decided as I ran home.

**BPOV**

He looked at me as I walked resolutely towards him, part of me wanted to speak to him and the other part wanted to bolt out the door. I sat down next to him and waited for him to make the first move.

"Hello," He said tentatively. "So would you be willing to adhere to the social contract today and speak to me?"

"Yeah sorry about that, I was having a really bad day and I wanted to take it out on someone." I said as I gave him my full attention.

"You didn't answer my question." He said with a grin.

"Yes I will grace you with my wit and amazing intellect today," I said with a smirk.

"Good, I would hate to miss out." He shot back.

"So, Bella," He asked.

"How do you know my name?" I blurted.

"Oh I think everyone here knows your name, the whole town has been waiting for you to arrive." He said with a grin. I sighed and looked at the ceiling, brilliant just fucking brilliant. I thrived on anonymity and here I was, in the big spotlight. I put the blame on Charlie, probably couldn't stop talking about it.

"No, you called me Bella, I think Charlie calls me Isabella behind my back because that's what everyone has called me." I said.

"I could call you Isabella," He suggested, I rolled my eyes at him. Banner began to yap about the experiment we were doing. He explained it and turned us loose,

"Ladies first, partner?" He offered and I took the slide and the microscope. A brief glance told what it was,

"Prophase," I said and was about to write it down when Edward's hand shot out to stop me. A pulse of electricity seemed to go through my fingers as he touched my hand. His eyes widened as he withdrew his hand almost unwillingly. I knew logically it was only a second but it felt like eternity. I couldn't tear my eyes from his eyes, his topaz eyes. Last week they were black, coal black, like mine when I pulled out my shark vision.

"Did you get contacts?" I blurted as he took the microscope, he just looked at me in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, what?" He asked politely.

"It's just last week your eyes were coal black and now they're different." I finished, not wanting to say topaz.

"Yeah, I uh, I got contacts." He said, looking through the microscope briefly.

"Anaphase," He muttered about to write it down when I spoke.

"Mind if I," I gestured to the microscope. He slid it towards me and I frowned at it as I realized he was right.

"Am I right?" He asked with a smirk as he wrote it down. Wordlessly I picked up the next slide and shoved it into the microscope.

"Interphase," I said simply, he took my word for it and wrote it down. This was how we finished the lab, only talking about the assignment. We finished within a few minutes, which left me with nothing to do but look around. I smirked at the fact that everyone else was still working. Newton and his partner had a book open under the table and were frantically looking through it. People thought they were smart and speaking of, Banner began to amble towards us.

"So Edward you didn't feel Isabella should get a chance to answer the questions?" He asked. I huffed and was about to open my mouth to set the bastard straight when Edward's foot ever so gently placed a light amount of pressure on my foot. Said foot's toes curled with something akin to pleasure from his touch. I took the silent advice and kept my trap shut.

"Actually Bella identified 3 of the 5." Edward clarified.

"Were you in an AP program in Phoenix Bella?" Banner asked,

"Yeah, I did this lab with Whitefish blastula." I said, while forcing down the shudder that the memories were trying to bring forth, and I'd done this lab elsewhere.

"Well then it's a good thing you two are partners." Banner said and turned away. "So the rest of the students could actually learn something." He muttered as he walked away. Edward and I chuckled at that as he removed his foot from mine. This disappointed me in some way; I felt a strange kinship with this predator. I didn't understand why I could feel like this with someone who wasn't like me. Alone even in a world of people like them. I wanted to ask him about himself, what he was. How he managed to make me want to talk to him.

"It's too bad about the rain isn't it?" Edward said in a conversational tone. I looked at him in disbelief

"You're asking me about the weather?" I said in a disbelieving tone.

"Yes, I suppose I am." He said.

"It's wet, it's rainy, and it doesn't matter." I said as I looked at him.

"You don't like it do you?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I like the sun, always have." I said as I pushed away the memories of being stuck in a giant cage for 4 years. It seemed like there was hardly ever sun at the Facility, which lay in the wilderness of North Dakota.** (Sorry if I insulted any North Dakotans. I have no clue what your weather is like, so I'm just pretending about it. Don't hate me please. I chose it for geographic location more than anything else.)**

"So, why did you move to Forks if you hate the weather so much?" Edward asked. I could see honest curiosity in those topaz eyes. _Well I needed to disappear from an evil government agency hell bent on getting my sisters and I back. I figured if I moved in with Charlie that would make disappearing even easier._

"It's complicated." I said, deciding not to make him think I was crazier.

"I think I can keep up." He countered.

"My mom got remarried." I said softly turning my face away and doodling on my notebook.

"That doesn't seem so complicated." Edward said sympathetically.

"You don't know the half of it." I muttered.

"When did she get married?" He asked. I sighed; well when she had gotten married I was probably going through a training drill or more likely being tortured.

"Last September." I said, I'd been so sad when I'd gotten back and found out that Renee had remarried and I hadn't been there. I hadn't been able to meet him, or approve him. The clone had done that, she had replaced me. The fact that my own mother couldn't tell me apart from a clone hurt like a bullet through my chest. But as I always did, I stamped down the hurt and pushed through the pain.

"And you don't like the guy?" Edward guessed. I shook my head.

"Nah, Phil's okay, a little young maybe but okay." I said, still pushing down the pain.

"Well then, why didn't you stay with them?" He asked. Like I said before, I needed to disappear.

"Phil's a baseball player and he travels a lot." I said, again with the normal answer.

"So your mom sent you here so they could travel together?" Edward guessed.

"No," I said indignantly "I sent myself." His brows furrowed for a few seconds before he spoke.

"I don't understand," In a tone that told me he hated defeat.

"My mom stayed with me but I could see it was making her sad to be away from him so I decided I should come and stay with Charlie for awhile." _And disappear completely._

"But that doesn't make you happy." Edward said, tipping his head to the side to study me. I looked at him incredulously, since when did my happiness come before those I loved?

"And?" I raised my eyebrows and looked at him.

"That doesn't seem fair," He said. I gave a low bitter laugh as more memories tried to flood through.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you? Life isn't fair." I said bitterly.

"I believe I have heard that somewhere before." He said in a dry tone.

"So, that's it." I said simply. We both lapsed into silence for a few minutes; I focused solely on picking every bit of pain and memory into a big box and locking it up in my mind.

"You put on a good show," He said slowly. "But you're hurting and you don't want anyone else to know." My eyes narrowed, I threw back my shoulders, clenched my jaw and turned to stare straight ahead.

"Am I wrong?" He asked. I refused to answer. "I thought as much." This got my attention.

"Why do you care?" I asked angrily.

"That's a good question." He muttered. Banner started to speak again and Edward smiled at me. I could see his teeth were sharp and coated with a strange looking substance, invisible to the human eye but not mine. I turned to the front of the room as my instincts screamed at me to take down the minor threat sitting next to me. I couldn't help but be curious as to what kind of predator he really was. But as they say, curiosity killed the mutant, but all her knowledge brought her back, stronger than ever.

The bell rang and I gathered shit, shoving it in my bag and running my fingers along the sheathe for the dagger. I walked to Gym, yet again dealing with Newton.

"So, Cullen was friendlier today." He said angrily. I rolled my eyes, ah yes here it comes. Why don't you just piss on my shoes, it'll be easier to mark your 'territory'. Idiotic human. I swear, I have DNA from all types of territorial animals and I have only found one thing in my life that I wanted to mark as my own. And that was my motorcycle, which I did mark as mine. But people, marking a person as taken in kind of stupid if you ask me. Generally humans were fickle creatures, saying they could want and care for something forever and the next minute they tossed it aside carelessly. Such was human nature.

So, today in gym we were forced to actually play badminton. I twirled my racket idly between my fingers as I lazily contemplated smacking Newton over the head with said racket. It would be kind of fun, I visualized breaking the racket over his head. It was a highly pleasant visual. In the end I settled for staying out of the way and not tempting myself too much.

By the time the torturous class had ended my muscles were growing annoyed with the effort of being held in. I changes clothes quickly and headed out to Beast. I looked at the silver Volvo and Edward Cullen stood there, leaning against it. Just staring at me, I resisted the urge to smirk at him and walked to Beast. He was still staring when I pulled away. Odd predator.

I pulled into Charlie's driveway and sat in the truck for a second before getting out. I sighed and got out of Beast, making my way towards the house. Edward Cullen was the first person in a while who had actually noticed that I was in pain. The guilt I carried weighed heavily on me. The nights I avoided sleep, it was often because I was afraid of seeing the faces of those I had murdered.

I walked up to my room and set my book bag down on my bed and stared at it for a moment. For the past four years I'd longed for this, the charade I was going through now. For one minute I wanted to be selfish, I wanted to ditch school, ditch Charlie, go on the lam and be a drifter or something. Someone with no purpose in life, just an ordinary human girl. No doubt I would have gotten that if my DNA hadn't been fucked with. But it had, and everyday I paid the price for the price for their choices.

Growling I stretched and took my books out, I set them down and completed the homework. I decided to get the jump on the essay I knew was due next week. I settled into my work easily, shutting out the world around me.

When I glanced up a couple hours had passed and I was done with the homework. It seemed so simple; I really did miss my AP classes. They held some thread of my interest. I cracked my knuckles and glanced at the window. The sun was working its way to setting so I decided to get up and make dinner. After another hour the meatloaf was made and I set the table as I heard Charlie come in.

"Smells great Bells," He complimented as he walked in and sat down. We sat in silence as we ate; I was a lot more like Charlie than I was like Renee. She had to fill silence with mindless chatter but Charlie enjoyed the quiet, like me. We finished dinner and I headed upstairs to grab a shower, as always the hot water relaxed me. It was 10:12 when I got to my room.

I grabbed a pair of black shorts emblazoned with silver writing and a gray t-shirt. I slid a thigh sheathe on both thighs, one for a Desert Eagle capable of holding armor piercing rounds and a military grade fight knife. I grabbed my iriver and slid the ear buds in. I turned on some loud angry workout music and I jumped out my window and landed on the ground in a crouch. For a second I crouched like that then I darted into the woods once more.

My muscles sang with intense relief as I moved them, running faster than the fastest human alive. I knew to humans we were blurs, so if I passed a human I would look like a black and gray blur. Not that I wouldn't see, hear and smell them before I came within a mile of them. As I came upon my clearing I relaxed a little and kicked off my shoes.

I jumped onto the wire and began to make my usual movements. Punch, kick, and slice, I couldn't wait for Luc to finish whatever he had up his sleeve for me. Knowing him it would be a real challenge. I finished the wire with some gravity defying movements that would have made a gymnast green with envy. I landed on the ground and launched into the same kind of maneuvers, back hand springing over to a tree and climbing it, using only my hands. I swung around the clearing using the rope and doing my best not to touch the trees.

I went to the tree with the rope around it and struck out at it. Again and again, this tree withstood my furious assaults on it as I moved my fists in high kicks and punches. Finally I did a back walk over and stayed in a handstand directly under the wire. Quickly I checked the time, 3:45, and time to meditate. I switched to some relaxing music, bent my arms a little and used that to launch myself up to the wire and swing around it. Exhaling I swung into a one-handed handstand and shut the world out.

As always when I opened my eyes, the first rays of dawn had thrown themselves across the cloudy skies. I glanced at my watch before getting off the wire. 5:30. I got down from the wire and ran towards Charlie's house. I leapt in the window and waited for Charlie to leave, which didn't take long.

The moment he was gone I was in the shower and enjoying it before school. I walked out side and ran around for a few minutes after getting dressed. No wet hair, gotta love super speed. It was actually pretty icy, so I was very careful as I drove to the sounds of Linking Park.

I got to school and got out of the truck. I wondered what had made driving so easy on a day like today. I caught a flash of silver in my peripheral and turned towards it, holding onto the side of Beast as I walked. What I saw made me stop, snow chains, Charlie had attached fucking snow chains to my tires. I smiled a little at the unspoken display of concern.

In fact I was so caught up in the emotions I didn't hear the van squealing until too late. I turned around fiercely. My eyes widened as I realized the fucking thing was heading straight for me.

Time seemed to slow around me as I took in all the details. The horror struck faces of the students, in fact Edward's was the most clear. His eyes were wide with horror and this I understood. My problem was how to stop this thing. I could simply move out of the way but every eye was focused on me and it would have given something away. I could simply send it skidding in a different direction or make it stop, either way I wouldn't let it near me.

Something blurred near me and I was hit from the side, tackled straight to the ground, my skull hitting the cement with a wet slapping noise, hearing a muttered curse as I opened my eyes. My entire body registered the threat and was quick to react. I barely managed to restrain my muscles from throwing him off, instead laying like a limp doll. I saw Edward throw out a hand and the van slowed, the dent it created the perfect fit for his large hand. I narrowed my eyes, he stopped the damn thing and he tackled me. If I had considered human before I knew he wasn't now.

The van was still swinging towards us and I sent out a telekinetic barrier to protect us. The van smashed around us in arc, but the threat was dealt with and Edward Cullen was lying on top of my body. His Adonis face was inches from mine, for some reason this caused my heart to kick up a few notches and my breathing to quicken. His topaz eyes bored into mine and I didn't want him to move for anything. Ten Elites could have come by and I wouldn't have cared. I realized I was heading into the danger zone of not being aware of my surroundings. So I smirked cockily and spoke

"If you want to cop a feel you gotta buy me dinner first." This seemed to bring him back to his senses as he scrambled off me.

"I wouldn't, I mean, I," He stuttered.

"Shut up, it was a joke." I muttered as I sat up.

"You shouldn't sit up." He said and I rolled my eyes at him.

"I shouldn't do a lot of things. Doesn't mean I don't." I said as I felt the lump behind my right ear.

"Edward, Bella don't move!" One of the idiots took the liberty of yelling.

"Get Tyler out of the van." Someone else yelled.

"Too late." I yelled back and leaned against Beast. Stupid humans, I thought with a smirk.

"They're right you know." Edward said as he leaned against Beast next to me.

"Meh." I said with a shrug and turned to him. "So, how'd you get over here so fast?" I asked in a conversational tone. Edward looked at me in a confused manner.

"I was standing right next to you Bella." He said in a warning tone. Once more I rolled my eyes,

"Yeah, not true. I saw you, you were on the other side of the parking lot." Only an Elite could get over here that fast. And my gut told me he wasn't the thing I hated most. So that meant he was something else.

"You hit your head Bella. You need to see a doctor." He said in a dismissive tone. I could see what he was implying; he was trying to cover up his secret by making me seem like I wasn't completely there. I decided I would tone down the ferocity a little but I wouldn't let this slide.

"I don't need to see a doctor. Why won't you tell me how you got over here so fast?" I countered. The van was starting to move, and I was a little worried. '

"You aren't going to let this go, are you?" He asked in a resigned manner. I shook my head.

"I'm like a pit bull babe, when I sink my teeth into something I don't let go until I want to." I said as the van moved.

"Fine I'll tell you later." He emphasized as the van was moved. I nodded and stood. I thought this could be simple and I would simply attend classes but the bastard told the idiots I hit my head.

They insisted on my going to the hospital, they attached one of those stupid collars to my neck and I bit back a growl, instead focused on slowing my heart. Another trick to being an Elite was ultimate control over everything. Generally my unconscious took care of my heart beating but when I needed to, I took control with my conscious mind. This was one of those times.

They wheeled me into a room and left me alone. The second they were gone I yanked off the c-collar and threw it under the bed. I checked to see if I was alone and yanked out my cell phone. I knew they were going to get records and enter them into the computer and I needed to head that off, fast.

"Luc, I'm at Forks General. I need the records they're going to make about me gone before they're entered. I'll break in tonight and steal the hard file but that needs to be done first." I rattled off quickly.

"Jesus Bells, you're in the hospital? Are you alright? How's the other bitch?" He asked in one breath.

"Yes, I'm fine, when am I not? There is no other bitch, some idiot lost control of his car and someone pushed me out of the way." I finished; I heard the clacking of keys in the background. "Are you hacking?"

"Yes I am my dear. In a few moments once more you will not have a record in the hospital. You know Bells, most people crave the spotlight, you avoid it like the plague." He said in a teasing tone. I smiled a little, Luc was one of the few people in this world who could tease me and get away with it. He saved all our lives so he got a few free passes.

"Yeah Luc, I'm different, I get it. Better than being human." I teased back.

"Ah, Bella you have wounded me to my very fashionable soul my darling." He said dramatically. I smirked at that; on other people I found it stupid. But on my little Luc, I just found it endearing. God only knows why. I heard movement in the hallway and sighed.

"Luc, I have to go. They're bringing another guy in." I said.

"Alright Bells, you'll be okay right?" In a half second he dropped the teasing and was the boy I'd trust with my life. He knew that I hated hospitals with a passion. Probably because of the past four years and the time I'd spent in the infirmary was not pleasant.

"Yeah, I will. Thanks Luc, I love you, bye." I said as I hung up and shoved the phone into my pocket quickly. The nurses wheeled in Tyler Crowley, who was covered in a myriad of shallow slices. In a half second a memory of my past pushed through the barriers I'd carefully constructed in my mind.

I'd gotten shot and they were removing the bullet from my stomach. It hurt like a crazy bitch. I was thirteen and had been taken a mere 6 months before. I was screaming and thrashing against the tight restraints. It hurt so much, and they were just telling me to shut up and deal with it. After a few more minutes of my screaming they just strapped a gag in my mouth. I was shaking with tearless sobs and trying to focus on anything but the pain.

The brought in an Elite who had been torn up by shrapnel, he too was yelling pain. They gave him a shot of something and the yelling subsided. I grew jealous and shrieked in violent pain as the surgeon scraped a nerve. The general came in and slapped me over the head, telling me to suck it up and a good soldier could deal with the pain. I turned to watch shrapnel Elite.

He was lying silent now as the doctors removed the shrapnel. His face covered in shallow slices and it would have turned my stomach but I'd gotten over my blood aversion 2 weeks after I'd gotten here. I'd had to watch the doctors draw blood and when the general had noticed how I turned my face away, he'd made me watch all day. And then to insult to injury he'd waved the blood in my face and made me smell it for an hour.

As it turns out there was shrapnel in the Elite's heart and he died. His eyes were wide open and staring at me. I shuddered and turned away, that was another reason I cursed my photographic memory. I would never lose any image I gained. No matter how disturbing, how violent, how sickening or how awful. I would carry it with me forever.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I swear I lost control." Tyler was babbling as I pushed me memories away. I waved my hand dismissively to shut him up.

"You're forgiven Tyler, could have happened to anyone." I said. Problem with that, now the boy wasn't going to shut up. I leaned back to stare at the ceiling, and then shut my eyes to feign sleep. He was babbling out apologies, and God help me I was 30 seconds away from clocking the boy. Thankfully I heard the second that Edward and someone I didn't recognize enter the room.

"Is she sleeping?" His musical voice asked. I snapped my eyes open to look at him.

"Do I look like I'm sleeping?" I asked him, eying the tall blonde man next to him. I would have bet Eclipse that was the famous Dr. Cullen. Edward's adopted father, it was obvious to me that he was adopted. Other than the eye color and the skin tone that was it. There were no there similarities.

"You should be nice, I came to spring you." He said with a warm smile. I exhaled.

"Thank _you_." I said emphatically as I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed. Dr. Cullen walked up and started prodding the bump on my head. He asked a whole bunch of questions that I answered and then pretended to wince as he nudged the bump.

"You seem to be healing well," Dr. Cullen said as he poked and prodded. "You also seem to know the drill around here."

"Ever seen my ER record? I've had much worse." I said with a charming smile. One of the things I'm good at is charming the pants off someone when I want something.

"I've seen it." He chuckled. I winced once more, out of habit as he poked the bump. Did it hurt? Of course it did, but I've had pain a thousand times worse. He left, saying he was going to get a nurse to discharge me.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked Edward as I stood. I gave him a meaningful look as I walked past him into the hallway. His footsteps were silent as he followed me.

"What?" He asked in a resigned manner when I turned to face him.

"You owe me an explanation." I said in a low voice.

"I saved your life, I owe you nothing." He hissed his suddenly black eyes narrowing.

"You said you would explain." I reminded him, faltering a little.

"Can't you just thank me and get it over with?" He hissed angrily, I knew I would probably have to beat it of him. Though the way he was being right now I would be glad to beat the shit out of him. I might rather enjoy it.

"Fine, Thank you." I nearly growled between my clenched teeth. Thank God my teeth were as strong as the rest of my body. Otherwise I might have needed a dentist.

"Your welcome," He said in and equally frosty tone.

"So you're not going to tell me." I said and he shook his head.

"Asshole." I muttered. He looked a little shocked and I smirked at him.

"And just because you won't tell me anything doesn't mean I'll give up. Pit bull girl remember?" I said to him in a warning tone.

"Well then, I hope you enjoy disappointment." He said and walked away. I rolled my eyes, stupid predator. I decided to make it a point to find out just what the fuck he was.

Charlie was talking to a doctor about instructions for taking care of me. He had to wake me up every couple hours tonight. I restrained a loud roar of anger at this. I was seventeen and had dealt with more fucked up shit in the past four years than one human dealt with in their entire lifetime. And they thought some human who couldn't cook for himself was qualified to take care of me. No one took care of me; I took care of those around me. It was what I was supposed to do. I take care of those I love; they don't take care of me.

Charlie ushered me out to the cruiser and we started to drive back to his place. We were silent on the ride back. I wasn't worried over the whole near death thing, it's happened before and will no doubt happen again. It's my life and unfortunately I accept that fact with more ease than I should.

"You should probably call Renee." Charlie said in a gruff voice.

"You called her?" I asked in a horrified voice, knowing Renee she was in full flip out mode.

"She has a right to know." He said in a sheepish voice. I glared at him, great now I had a panicky Renee to deal with.

"Yeah, I'll call her." I said, steeling myself. I called Renee and commenced with the; yes I'm okay, no the van didn't crush me, yes I am perfectly fine. An hour of that later and I could stretch out in bed and relax a little. Of course I didn't relax. I called Luc,

"Hey Luc, so am I out of the system yet?" I asked.

"Yes, Bella you are completely out of the hospital system." He answered.

"Good, now, do you think you can manage one more thing for me?" I asked him in a pleading tone.

"Anything for you Bells." He said in a heartbeat.

"I need the plans for the hospital. I told you I'm breaking in tonight." I said. I heard him call them up on his computer.

"Here they are, I'll patch them through to the phone." My phone beeped and the plans pulled up.

"Thanks Luc, once more you have saved my ass." I said softly.

"No problem Bells, I have to go." He said and we hung up.

I studied the plans for the next couple hours. I quickly decided this called for an up front finesse mission. I would go into the hospital under the guise of a doctor, all I needed to do was get to the file room unhindered. The plans that I memorized were in case of an emergency and I needed to get out in a big hurry. I checked the time lazily as I stretched, 3:45. What to do? I glanced at my bookshelf and smiled a little. I could read; I hadn't done that in a long time. I floated Romeo and Juliet over and started to read.

A few more hours passed and I looked up from the ending of the play. 7:45, good, the sooner it got dark the better. I uncurled and stretched lazily. The hospital was about 15 miles from here. If I ran at full speed for about 10 minutes I could get there quickly. I stood slowly and walked downstairs silently. Charlie was passed out on the couch. I smiled a little at him. Silly old man, I grabbed a blanket and covered him with it.

I walked back up to my room and slid on a pair of black jeans and a green button down blouse. As much as I would have preferred something darker, to steal I needed to blend. And something told me the all black outfit I had wouldn't do it.

I was out the door a few minutes later and running at full speed towards the hospital. I took the route through the forest happily. God running felt so damn right. This speed was something only I could touch. I leapt over a root in my way and moved as fast as I could. I could still see everything around me perfectly; this was what I was made for. Feeling the wildness around me.

All to soon I came within sight of the hospital. I slowed down and double-checked that I didn't have any leaves on me. All clear, I slunk across the parking lot and made it look like I was getting out of gorgeous Mercedes. I smirked as I strode into the hospital like I belonged there.

These humans would fall for it, no problem, they always did. Wrinkling my nose I strode down the hallway in the white coat I had borrowed. I remembered where the file room was and made my way there. A few more minutes and there it was in black and white. The door merely read File Room. Finally some part of my life is easy. I smirked and picked the lock easily, sliding in the door and going to the file cabinets.

I tapped my fingers down the cabinets lazily as I searched through them. Finally I found my file; Swan, Isabella M. I smirked and shoved it in the jacket and stilled as I heard someone coming. I recognized the steps. They were Dr. Cullen's, I looked at the ceiling and jumped onto it. Yes, I'm fully aware that it's a cliché but this cliché was going to save my ass. I held my breath as the Doc entered and flipped on the lights. I held still and silent as he calmly put the file away and stilled for a moment. I held even stiller if possible and did my best to slow my heart, the Doc shrugged and then walked out the door, flipping off the lights and I waited until his footsteps faded before I jumped down.

I exhaled gustily and slid out the door, striding out of the hospital as fast as I could. I didn't like hospitals, even when I was 'human'. To many doctors and needles. They freaked me out. Quickly I darted my eyes around and then took off into the forest. I smiled as I ran like a bullet. I needed to get back to Charlie's on the off chance he woke up. I ditched the white coat and slid in my window quickly. I hid the file under my mattress and grabbed some clothes. Quietly I padded down the hall and grabbed my shower.

Once I was back in my room I sat cross-legged on my bed and looked at the file. It was what I expected, medical insurance, no contusions, and bla bla bla. Who cares, not me, and it's my file. I sighed and stood up, stretching my underused muscles. I went downstairs to check on Charlie, he was out like a light and I knew he would stay that way for the rest of the night. I ran back upstairs and changed clothes and leapt out my window.

Once more I reveled in the sweetness of the night run. It was one of those things I would never take for granted. I smirked and pushed myself faster as I approached my clearing. With a giggle I kicked off my sneakers an launched myself onto the wire. I went through all my moves and then leapt to the ground. Grunting I leapt onto the rope and proceeded to move around the clearing as fast as I could without touching the trees.

After the trees I leapt to the ground and practiced some gymnastic moves, grunting I swung my body like the finely tuned instrument it was and launched myself towards the rope tree. I swung my fists and legs into it, hard. I'd built up plenty of aggression today and I was venting it on the poor tree. Mostly I was imagining Edward's predator face in the tree. I almost felt sorry for it, that tree was bearing the brunt of my anger.

For some reason instead of meditating I wanted to run, so I did. I ran through the wild night, reveling in the speed. I spotted a herd of deer up ahead and smirked before dropping into a crouch. I wanted to play with them, my hunting instincts were releasing themselves and it felt great. I spotted a doe that looked like fun and took off after her. The herd scattered and I moved after my prey. She was fast, but I was faster, I chased her for a little while and she pulled every trick to get away but I was wise to it. Finally I laughed and sprung from a log onto her back. She stopped and seemed to wait for death. I smiled as I turned her head around gently and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Chill out sweetheart. I don't like venison." I rubbed her ears for a second then let her go with a gentle slap on the rump. She shot off like a bat out of hell. Smiling to myself I turned and jogged towards the cliff edge. I don't know why I did that, I wouldn't have actually hurt the doe. I just wanted to play with her, some might say that was mean, but I wanted something that had close to my speed. Plus, it was good tracking training. I slowed down as the cliff came into sight. I sighed gently as I sat down, dangling my legs over the edge of it. It was a long way down, I could see it clearly with my night vision.

To me it was easy to see in this light. I saw the truth in darkness and light, there was no sugarcoating when it came to life anymore. I'd learned that the harsh light of day didn't make things any better. In fact, the night released more than the day. Things that hid during the day came out to play during the night. As corny as it sounded it was true. I loved the darkness though, more shadows. More places to play. I smiled and shook my head, guess it's true what the Elite's call me.

Freak, 2 genetic mistakes and I was labeled a failure and a freak even though I could surpass every one of them in anything. It was one of those human tendencies we never got rid of, pushing down those more accomplished. It was interesting, Elite's still possessed all human emotions, some, like lust for example, were amplified, while others, like generosity weren't, they were often tamped down. In the animal world you look out for number one, that's how it was with most Elite's. Somehow, though in me, that trait was amplified epically and others, like lust were pretty much extinguished. Of course one Elite had made pretty damn sure I would never feel lust for anyone ever again.

"God, I am so fucked up." I muttered as I noticed the sun beginning to lighten the night sky. It was getting ready to do its best to chase away my shadows and give people the illusion of comfort. Time to head back to the world of humanity and pretend I cared. I rolled my eyes and stood, turning away from the precipice and taking off into the cool forest and vestiges of the night.

When I emerged at Charlie's house there was a vine wrapped around my wrist and it doesn't seem to want to let go. For a moment I could almost hear a voice saying, _Let the world go, be with the wild things, it's where you belong. You know that, you're just playing pretend._ I smiled sadly and unwrapped the vine from my wrist, hanging it from a nearby branch.

"I know, but they need to have the illusion of me. That's all I can give them." I whispered as I flitted into the house and grabbed a shower. I left the house and drove slower than normal. I was reminded of yesterday's very close call. It could have been much worse, next time I resolved not to hesitate, I'll just stop it farther away from me. I decided as I pulled into the parking lot and turned off Beast. This day was going to be bad, I could feel it in my bones. Not Elite bad, but human bad, I could practically hear the questions, so with an enormous sigh I steeled myself and opened the door.

Instantly the voices surrounded me worse than ever. I could hear the insistent babbling of the little creatures. They all bounced up and started babbling at me and continued this the entire day. I tuned them out of conscious thought and waited for thought and waited for biology. Oddly enough I was eager to see Edward. I glanced at him during lunch, he seemed to be ignoring me. I rolled my eyes and merely waited somewhat impatiently for the bell.

The minute it rang I strode to class, for some reason I was excited to talk to him again. Maybe because he was one of the only people or predators in this stupid little town who could probably carry on an intelligent conversation. I did miss that, intelligence from people. Back in my 'human' days I'd considered some people fairly smart, and now I far surpassed them. By now I was in the biology room and I sat down next to Edward, I turned to him and spoke.

"Hey Edward." He inclined his head and looked forward. I turned away from him, a little angry. He was ignoring me, that was irritating. Is this because I yelled at him and called him an asshole? If so, the boy really needed thicker skin. I rolled my eyes, fine, if the boy wanted to ignore me that was fine. I didn't need to get attached to people in this stupid town anyway. I was leaving the second I graduated.

* * *

**Yeah yeah, it was long, so what? This might be the last chapter for a while. I just started school again, so hopefully this will tide you over. And I hope these will as well. **

**Playing with Fire » by Snickerjets**

** Bella Swan is a plain simple girl. Edward Masen is a cruel, lonely vampire. He catches her scent and kidnapps her. She believes there is good in him, but can she change him before he decides to kill her? Or will it be to late for her? Dark Fic.**

**Broken Winged **

**He lost everything that he had, everything that he had known in his life. He had no regard for humanity, no regard for no one. They created a monster. He was alone and insane, until he found her. Darkfic, EdwardxBella. Highly AU.**

**Darkward, hehe. Well, check those ones out. For all you Wild Child lovers, well I didn't get the reviews I wanted but I am still working on the chapter. So, what ever. e  
**


	6. READ ME!

**Hey Guys, your author here. Duh, anyway, I've been thinking this over and I'm making a minor change to Shattered Predator. I'm making it so Bella and her sisters were taken at 6 instead of 13. I'm reloading the chapters with the minor changes and the new chapter is almost done. **


	7. Falling in Love and Being Sneaky

**I changed the title, I was hoping it would garner more attention. Chances are I'm going to be fiddling around with things for a while. For some reason the titles I keep coming up with don't sit right. Or the summaries for that matter. If you have any title suggestions, I'll take 'em.  
**

**Uh guys, your author made a stupid. Josh Cullen was not to be included in the story. So, he's not going to be making another appearance. Because frankly I'm going to be pushing the romance amount I am writing with six couples I can not write 7. So bye bye to Josh.  
**

**I am sorry this chapter took so long to write, but Edward thinks way too much. So here it is and Merry late Christmas to all of you and Happy New Year.  
**

**Don't own Twilight or Midnight Sun and if you haven't figured that out I'm going to sic a severely pissed off Bella on you. This Bella, not the clumsy one that lives in the Twilight books.**

**

* * *

****BPOV  
**

So that's how Edward and I were for a month. We didn't say a word to each other after that first day and I guessed I could live with that. I fell into a nightly routine once more and the only time I released myself was at night when I trained. I sat down next Edward in Biology he looked slightly irritated and I decided to think nothing of it. He wasn't my problem and I didn't care. Mike Newton came and sat down on my lab table and I resisted the ever encompassing urge to roll my eyes and beat the crap out of him. This boy was physically incapable of taking a hint. For some reason I could smell fear and nerves rolling off the boy and then I placed it in a horrified thought, _he was going to ask me to the upcoming dance._

"So." He said, and I resisted the urge to stop breathing because his fear stank so bad. "Jessica asked me to the spring dance." Once more the urge to hit came on strong. Why did these teenagers think others should care about their problems? I didn't, had my own issues to deal with. Namely the government most people thought was doing a great job.

"That's great." I enthused, his shoulders dropped and I resisted the urge to smirk. "You'll have a lot of fun with her."

"Well," He said carefully, "I told her I'd think about it." Idiot.

"Why would you do that?" I asked him, biting back my anger.

"I was wondering if you were going to ask me." He finished in a rush. Okay, the image of stabbing this boy with my favorite knife became highly pleasant. A small and bitter smirk made its way across my face and I felt Edward stiffen next to me. This attracted my attention, my thoughts flying as I considered his motions. He wasn't _jealous_, was he?

Mike's face took on a hopeful look and rather than be the bitch I was and crush him heartlessly like I wanted to, I told him gently.

"Mike, I think you should tell Jessica yes." I held back my vicious giggle at his face as it dropped. I know it was cruel but hey, I lost my humanity 11 years ago. So as long as I didn't voice my cruelty I was okay with it. Taking this the wrong way Mike asked jealously.

"Did you ask someone already?" He directed a mutinous glance in Edward's direction.

"No." I snorted at the thought. I didn't want to spend any more time with these humans then I had to. "I'm not going at all."

"Why not?" Mike asked rudely and I felt Edward stiffen once more. I considered telling Mike, _I don't want to spend any more time with you insipid people than I have to._

"I'm going out of town that Saturday." I said coolly, all dancing talk was dredging up past memories I didn't want.

His tone turned rather whiny and I resisted the urge to whack him over the head. "Can't you go some other night?" Idiot human.

"No." I snapped, my patience was wearing very thin with this human."Don't make Jessica wait longer, it's rude."

And the memory that was struggling to break through my control did.

_I was 12 and was running a training drill with my family. Ben and I stayed behind the others, covering for enemy fire from the back. _

_"If we ever get out of this hell alive," Ben said and I turned to look at him, "I'm taking you to a school dance. And we'll boogey 'till dawn." _

_I cocked an eyebrow."All of us?" I asked as I dodged a root. He nodded a confirmation._

_"All of us, then we'll collapse at our big house and eat junk food then sleep until noon!" He grunted the last word as I tackled him, hissing as the bullet entered my thigh nicking my femoral artery, then as I'd been taught I shoved the pain away. My intent was on saving Ben. We rolled in cold snow for a moment before stopping with me on top._

_"All night huh?" I questioned. He nodded again and I smirked. I could picture it, all of us girls actually wearing dresses, Ben in khakis, loud music blasting, punk rock of course. It was a pleasant picture, way better than the one we were in.  
_

_"Sounds like fun. I'm in." Then of course the general showed up.  
_

"Yeah you're right," Mike's sullen voice pulled me from the painful memory. He walked off to his lab table and I placed my elbows on mine, rubbing my temples with my fingertips, shaking my head a little. I hated and loved that memory.

It had been one of those rare moments of optimism that we'd all shared, the only way to keep going in a world filled with darkness. But since Ben's murder I'd been unable to even think about going. It would hurt to much. I worked on throwing up every emotional, physical and mental guard I had.

I opened my eyes as I felt Edward's eyes on me.

Edward's eyes were perplexed and I bit back a smirk at him. He was an odd creature, but an interesting one. His eyes were black again and I thought it over. They did change color and I knew it wasn't contacts. I added this to my list of things I'd been compiling in my head.

Once more Banner began his daily yap cycle and I tuned him out. I wondered idly when Luc was going to finish my workout toy. I hoped fairly soon because I really wanted to hit something that fought back and I was seriously considering bear wrestling. Anything to fight. I vaguely heard Banner say something to Edward and I managed to hear his answer.

"The Krebs Cycle." His eyes closed in what seemed like pain as I looked at him. I could sense a predator in him, welling up deep inside and I sympathized with him. I knew how it felt to have an animal inside you, clawing and howling for release, I could only hope he could do it at night, as I did. I mused over what I would do tonight, I knew some deer herds were nearby and they were so much fun to track and play with. If I gave off the right vibe for them they would let me hang around, or they'd run like hell. Probably the second option. No matter, I'd track one anyway. I was decidedly pleased with this course of action by the time the bell rang. Of course as I was gathering my things, eager to get to a class where they had some form of movement, Edward's voice stopped me for the first time in a month.

"Bella?" He said it almost like it was a question. I turned to look at him carefully and waited.

"What?" I asked, "are you speaking to me again?"

"No, no not really." He said after a moment and I closed my eyes. He was irritating me and that was a dangerous mistake to make with my temper already short. I locked my jaw and exhaled carefully before speaking again.

"Then what do you want Edward?" I asked him, bored with his game.

"I'm sorry." He blurted and I opened my eyes quizzically, what was he sorry for? "I'm being very rude, I know. But it's better this way, really." I forced myself not to roll my eyes. The boy thought I had thin skin, who did I look like John Adams? **(Anybody get that joke?) **

"I don't know what you mean." I said carefully.

"It's better if we're not friends." He said and I agreed with him, " trust me." For some reason this irritated me beyond measure. I felt the predator inside this boy rearing up. Maybe that was why I felt such a kinship with him, I was evil. I knew that, I had no soul, I was a killer. Born to be that alone, talk about depressing. I realized what I wanted was a fight so I decided to insult him.

"It's too bad you didn't think of that earlier." I spat out venomously. "You could have saved yourself all this regret." His eyes changed instantly, becoming wary and curious.

"Regret? Regret for what?" he asked and I bit back a fierce growl.

"For not letting that stupid van squish me." I hissed and his eyes changed again, stunned, then becoming wrathful and I bit back a smirk. That's it, come out to play predator, I want a fight.

"You think I regret saving your life?" His voice was so low it was almost a growl. That almost growl was doing funny things for me.

"I know you do," I spat at him.

"You don't know anything." He said angrily and I bit back my biggest smirk ever. Finally the anger I searched for was present on his features. I waited for his coiled body to spring at me when his stance straightened and his eyes closed.

No! I wanted to scream at him. I wanted him to pounce on me, try to hurt me, fight me, anything to give me a fight! I bit back a fierce growl and turned away from him, sweeping out of the room.

I was quiet throughout gym. I didn't want to think or speak, I just wanted to pummel something, anything. But instead of taking my anger out on the humans I made my way out to Beast silently, stopping briefly when I noticed a figure leaning against her. Fortunately or unfortunately it wasn't Edward, it was Yorkie, great now I was going to have to wash Beast to get the grease stains from his hair off her. Still I dug deep in my store of patience and found a little more for this pitiable little boy.

"Hey Eric," I called in, what I hoped passed for a friendly tone.

"Hi Bella." He said and the fear was rolling off him too,_ the same way Mike's had._ Oh joy, another human who thought I would enjoy the evening with him. Let's get this over with.

"What's up?" I asked as I unlocked Beast.

"Uh.... I was just wondering if you would go to the spring dance with me?" He asked and I resisted the urge to bang my head against the driver's side door on Beast as I suppressed my violent urges, _again_. No, hurting humans is a no-no. Just because they're far too stupid to stay away from me does not mean they need to get hurt.

"I thought it was girl's choice." I said, injecting a little fluster into my tone.

"Well, yeah." He said pathetically. God, was I really evil enough to deserve this torture? Yes, yes I was, fucking government. Biting back a sigh and a growl I settled on a diplomatic response.

"Thanks for asking but I'm going to be out of town that day." I said and glared at Edward's back as he walked to his car.

"Oh, maybe next time." He said dejectedly and I bit back a smirk as he walked away. That's right little human, walk away with your tail between your legs. Get the fuck out of my hair. I bit back a cruel smile.

Edward laughed suddenly and I turned to look at him calmly, the challenge in my eyes. I'm still going to find out what you are Cullen, it's only a matter of time. He glared and I smirked at him.

I climbed into Beast and started her up and moved to exit only to have Cullen's car pull up in front of me. Thankfully I had great reflexes and managed to stop in time.

I glared at him in his rear view mirror and eyed his paint job. I wouldn't kill the car, just make him need to touch up the paint a little. My foot edged towards the gas pedal when Tyler Crowley showed up and knocked on my window.

"Sorry Tyler," I said after cranking the window down. "I'm stuck behind Cullen." I spat out his last name.

"Oh, I know," he said with a cocky grin. "I just wanted to ask you something while we're trapped here." Oh God, not him too.

"Will you ask me to the spring dance?" He asked, for a moment I gratified myself with the image of running him over with Beast before speaking.

"I'm not going to be in town, Tyler." I almost growled.

"Yeah, Mike said that." He said, his voice cocky. Then why the fuck did you ask me moron?

"Idiot." I muttered too low for his ears.

"Then why-" I started but he cut me off.

"I was hoping you were letting him down easy." He shrugged, oh believe me boy, I was.

"Sorry Tyler," I said "I really am going to be out of town." _Actually I'm not the least bit sorry and would rather get shot again than go a dance with any of you._

"That's cool," he said. "We still have prom." _In your dreams little human._ Then he strutted back to his car and I released a long and low growl as I noticed Cullen's shoulders shaking in his car before he pulled away. _Yeah right, like I'd ever go to that stupid dance. That was for humans, humans who weren't on a government take down list, humans who hadn't murdered anybody._

I thought as I pulled up at Charlie's and spotted the rental car in the driveway and the boy leaning against it, he looked like he was my age but that didn't mean a thing so I pulled my Glock up from my ankle holster and tucked it into the waistband of my jeans. I smoothed down my sweatshirt over it and exited the truck carefully.

So far this boy inspired no sense of danger and he looked at me quizzically.

"I'm looking for Stephenie Meyer.**(Like I could resist doing that)** I have a package for her from Setand Onrefni" He said looking at me and I bit back a grin. Setand Onrefni becomes Dante's Inferno, only Luc would come up with that. He'd finished my toy and just in time.

"That's me." I said and he handed me a medium sized box.

"I'm supposed to wait here till you open it sweet-cheeks." He said with a lazy smile.

"Call me that again and I'll rip your balls off and shove 'em so far down your throat you'll be shitting them." I said with a venomous smile as I opened the package and pulled out an, Ipod? At that moment my cell rang and I opened it.

"Yeah Luc?" I asked.

"Hey hells Bells. Is he there yet?" Luc's voice rang out loud and clear.

"Yeah Luc, these are Ipods, I have an Iriver, I don't need an Ipod." I said over the phone as I looked at the 5 multi-color Ipods. What was he thinking?

"Of course not silly Bella. It's what's on the inside that counts but first let's get rid of the courier. There's a plastic coating under the Ipods, open it." I did as he asked and saw a capped and sterilized syringe laying next to a bottle of clear fluid. "Luc, what is this?" I asked him.

"Stab it in the guy's neck and give it a minute to activate." Luc said and I looked at the boy and walked inside the house, filling the syringe with the liquid and tapping it to make sure there were no air bubbles. I turned swiftly and trapped the boy in a strangle hold.

"Hey, what the fuck, let me GO!" He yelped the last part as I stabbed syringe into his neck and pressed the plunger down.

"Sorry kid." I said as I dragged him inside the house and sat him in a chair then picked up my cell, slipping my blue tooth into my ear.

"Okay, he's got the drug in his system and it's active. What do I do?" I asked Luc.

"Alright, his name's David and his plane ticket's in his front pocket. Take it out and just tell him what ever you need him to do. The drugs in his system should also make him forget what happened." I blinked as I stared at the now compliant boy. He was sitting quietly in the chair just looking at me.

"Damn Luc, I knew you were good, but I didn't know you were this good." I complimented him and turned my attention to David.

"David," I said and he looked at me." Stand up," he stood, "sit down," he sat. Good, then this would be relatively simple.

"David, you never came to Forks, you will go to Port Angeles, get on the the plane to Cancun and go there. You will party for a week before returning home and forgetting you ever came to Forks. You will not remember they boy who gave you this job. You will not remember me, you will follow these instructions to the letter. Do you understand?" I finished and he nodded, getting up, walking out the door and driving away in his rental.

"Well done, Luc." I said into the blue tooth.

"All in a day's work my dear. Now, would you like to use your new toy?" He questioned and I grinned.

"You know me far to well Lucifer Stevens." I answered.

"One question though," he said. "When was the last time you slept?" He asked and I frowned.

"Night I got here. Why?" I asked curiously, granted I could feel my body leaning towards a quick catnap but that was no cause for alarm.

"Bells, will you sleep tonight? Please, for me?" He begged over the phone and I sighed.

"Fine, I'll doze in my bed tonight, promise." I said. "Now, how does my new toy work?" I grinned wickedly as I stared at the box.

"Go to your work out clearing." Luc said and I nodded, whirling up the stairs and changing my clothes and sprinting out the window, the instant I was enveloped in the forest I felt a bit better, I threw my human mask off and stretched my muscles. My armor dropped and I enjoyed the breeze running through my feathers. When I arrived in my clearing I stood in the center, slightly unsure of what to do.

"Luc, I don't know how to work this thing." I told him, realizing the blue tooth was still in.

"Set up the gray ones up as a perimeter." I followed his instructions, setting up gray ones in the trees.

"Alright, press your thumb to the center control on the black one and say starter level, standby." He instructed and I secured my braid before doing so.

What I saw sent me into as frenzy. Two Elites were standing with me, one male and one female. How had they found me? What the fuck?

"BELLA CALM DOWN!" Luc was yelling in my ear and I finally registered it.

"What the fuck is going on Luc?" I hissed, never turning my back on the Elites.

"They're holograms, pretty darned sophisticated ones if I do say so myself." Luc said over the phone and I relaxed a little. I cautiously walked up to the Elite male and circled him, poking him a little with my index finger. My hand didn't go through him, he felt solid.

"They bleed to, if that's what you're wondering and their punches hurt." He said over the phone and I smirked, I knew it was important to have pain in a fight, if you didn't expect pain you lost the fight before it even began. **(Who knows where I got that from? Imaginary pie to anyone who does.) **

"They aren't moving Luc." I told him.

"Of course not silly Bella. You have to attach the Ipod to one their belts and say starter level begin. The object of the game is to get to the Ipod and place your thumb on the controller and say whatever level you're on and say end. That's all." He told me and I positioned myself so I was in between the Elites.

"Starter level, begin." The instant I spoke the Elites came to life. They circled me with the grace of predators and I waited.

"So we found the freak." The male smirked at me and I smirked back, time to play.

"Guess so. Bring it on babe." I said with pleasure as he leapt at me and I jumped up, grabbing my wire and swinging around it, locking my legs around his waist and bringing him down. He fought and I let him go, spinning just in time to grab the rushing female. I laughed as I swung her around into the male, this was the release I was searching for, my entire body sang with happiness as I fought like the animal I was.

After 10 minutes of playing I locked my arms around the male and pressed my thumb to the black Ipod and spoke.

"Starter Level end." In a clear voice. In an instant the Elites disappeared, leaving only the black Ipod in its wake.

"A little too easy Luc." I said over the phone as I picked up the Ipod.

"Alrighty then, Bella, just how pissed are you?" He asked.

"On a scale of 1- 10? 15 easily." I said, it was true, now that I could completely drop the humanity my hands itched to sink into someone's face. I wanted a damn long and good fight.

"Alright, I was going to have you slowly work up to this but since you're angry enough, thumb the pad and say Bella Level, stand-by." He said gravely.

"Okay." I did as he asked and was instantly surrounded by Elites, but not just any Elites, my sisters. I understood what Luc was doing; I had to be ready to fight the clones, no matter how much they looked like my sisters. But damn if this wasn't going to be hard. I was deciding whom to place the Ipod on when a final shape emerged and I stopped in horror.

It was Ben, he stood with the rest of them, fiercely glaring at me. His eyes, which had always been sweet was empty of any kindness, the sparkle in his blue eyes gone and replaced by cruelty and I felt like crying as I looked at him.

"Luc, I can't fight Ben." I told him, clutching the Ipod to my chest.

"I know you don't want to Bells, but the clone is still out there." Luc said and I sighed, he was right and I knew that. But Ben's dying face haunted me, most nightmares I had twisted to him dying in my arms. I knew it was my fault, he'd died pushing me out of the way and then like a coward I left him. I left him to be dissected by those monsters and I hated myself for that. I was as guilty as if I had pulled the trigger myself, but his death would mean anything if I didn't fight for him.

"You're right." I said calmly, stowing my anguish away, and attached the Ipod to the male(I refused to think of him as Ben) Elite's belt and spoke.

"Bella level, begin." In an instant they all came to life and I threw myself into the fight with all of them, I returned punch for punch, kick for kick, blood for blood, I kicked, I ducked, and any other move I could think of. This was all about releasing rage, I gave way to the animal that lay submerged within me and she took over. I don't know how long we fought, I only noticed the driving rain, turning the dark ground to slippery mud beneath my moving feet.

I leapt onto the wire and sliced my left foot through the air, catching the Nessie clone off guard and knocking her into a tree. The Rose clone instantly took her place, her fists flying into my face and I could feel the bruises forming as her fists impacted into my jaw. This was good pain, pain I deserved.

"Freeze," I yelled as an idea struck me and everybody stopped. "Luc, can these things track?" I asked over the blue tooth.

"Yeah, easily, I put it in there because of your terrain. As long as they stay within 1 mile of the control Ipod they can track you." I smirked.

"Good, resume." I yelled and launched into the fight even harder before taking off into the trees. I heard their pursuit in an instant and threw myself into every trick I knew. It was working, I had coated myself in water to throw the scent off, leapt from tree to tree like the monkey I had somewhere in my genetics. I resisted the urge to laugh as I heard one of them close by, the Jess clone breathed something to the Cass clone, both of them heading in the opposite direction from me.

I crouched on a high branch and waited, using the vision of a cat and the senses of a snake. I flicked my tongue out and tasted their essence on the air, it was metallic as they gave off no body heat but I could sense them and I heard one behind me, I dropped off the branch as the Alice clone leapt at me.

"Gotta get a little earlier than that sweetheart." I said with a smirk as we faced off against one another. The rain was still pounding down on us and my sodden black tank top and black shorts clung to me. The clone lunged at me and I did a back handspring, locking my legs around her waist and swinging her into the very tree I'd been crouched in.

She was unconscious and I shoved away the guilt I felt. That wasn't my sister I just bashed, it was a cheap imitation.

I checked around me once more and glanced at my watch. Shit! 5:10, Charlie would be back soon and I had to make dinner. I let out a loud cry and in an instant was surrounded by Elite clones.

Without preamble I attacked the male clone and began to duke it out with him, his fists struck hard, not as hard as they should have but they would do the job. He grunted as as my right foot shot upwards, knocking him into the air, he used the momentum to send his left foot into my chin and I laughed as I bit my tongue. Once more I knew I was getting the pain I deserved for running and leaving him on the forest floor.

I got him into a head-lock and pressed my thumb to the Ipod.

"Bella level, end." In an instant they disappeared and I sat down on a rock.

"That was amazing," I breathed into the phone, suddenly thankful for my unlimited minutes. Luc laughed over the phone.

"Feeling better?" He asked and I smiled.

"So much, a little violence does a girl a world of good." I said with a lazy smirk. It just might have been the human equivalent of getting off. I wouldn't know.

"Only for you beautiful Bella." He said with a smile over the phone and my smile dropped.

"I'm not beautiful Luc. I have to go." I ended the call and took off towards my clearing, moving my limbs lazily. It was true, I felt a thousand times better. All month I'd been feeling like I needed to crawl out of my own skin and now I was sated. I was nowhere near tired but my lust for violence was satiated for now. I placed the black Ipod in the hole and then took off towards Charlie's house.

I would keep my promise to Luc and doze tonight, I figured as I slid into the silent house. I darted up the stairs and changed my clothes quickly before dancing into the kitchen and started making chicken enchiladas and finishing my mundane homework.

Of course the hone rang and I picked it up warily. It was a fairly exuberant Jessica, Mike had accepted her invitation to the dance and she was thinking of calling Angela and Lauren. For my own personal amusement I suggested that Angela ask Eric and Lauren, ask Tyler. Jessica readily agreed and, now that she was assured I wasn't any competition for Mike's attention, urged me to go with them to the dance and I gave her my out of town excuse.

Charlie, when he came home was incredibly suspicious of the smell but tasted it. He was trusting me in the kitchen and it was fairly amusing to watch.

"Dad, I'm gonna go to Seattle next weekend, if that's alright?" I hated asking for permission. Truth be told I would probably just park my truck in the woods and spend the entire day training.

"Why?" He asked.

"I need some new books and I might go clothes shopping." I said calmly, the simple lies rolling off my tongue.

"You going by yourself?" He asked and I nodded.

"Seattle's a big city, you could get lost or something." He said and I forced myself not to roll my eyes. Neither was likely, I have an innate sense of direction(by-product of my fucked up genetics) and let's face it I carry enough weapons to supply a private army. What can I say? Paranoia works for me.

"Dad, Phoenix is 5 times as big as Seattle and far more dangerous. Didn't get hurt or lost there." _Except for the being kidnapped by the fucking government who want to use me as a mindless soldier and genetically altered me before I was born. Other than that, nothing.  
_

"I could come with you." He offered and I restrained myself from shaking my head in horror.

"I'm probably just going to be in dressing rooms all day, really boring." I told him and he nodded, the thoughts of sitting in a women's clothing store putting him off.

"Will you back in time for the dance?" He asked and I rolled my eyes. Only in Forks would a father know about a school dance.

"No dad. I don't dance." He was the clumsy one and had probably figured it carried onto me when in reality the stumbling had been my animal abilities staying in check.

"Oh," he said sheepishly. "Right." I nodded, finishing the rest of the meal in silence.

"That was a great dinner Bells." Charlie said and I nodded, taking that plates in to the kitchen and cleaning up. It took me some time since I had to do it at human speed and I did it calmly. I said goodnight to Charlie before walking up the stairs and taking a long, hot shower.

I stepped into my bedroom and slid on a pair of black sweatpants and a black t-shirt. I didn't drop my armor because I knew that I would be having a nightmare tonight and I didn't want to thrash around and bust the drywall with my wings.

Biting my lip I eyed my pillow with trepidation and sank down onto the mattress, pulling the quilt up and settling on my back.

_I was running again, Ben was beside me as we ran. The forest was loud, our breathing rasping in and out of our chests, our feet crunching the dead leaves as the cold wind whipped around us. I could clearly hear my sisters as they ran, Cass with Jess, Rose with Alice and Nessie. And just as clearly I could hear our pursuers_, _the generals had released everything after us. The dogs, searchlights, copters and we were making headway, using what they had taught us against them. It would have been exhilarating if we weren't running for our very lives, our freedom, our right to exist in peace._

_I heard the whine of the bullets around us and Ben suddenly shoved me, his pained cry echoing through the night. I turned to him in an instant and caught his falling form, there was a small red dot that was growing larger by the second on his shirt and the smell of rust and salt hit my nose. I gaped in horror at the small hole and Ben gripped my hand. I tried frantically to stop the bleeding, pressing my hands to Ben's chest but he only seemed to bleed more. I was sobbing and pleading with Ben to get up and run, anything. But his eyes closed and his grip on my hand went slack. I cried harder as I looked at Ben's still form.  
_

_The trees were rustling violently and I was pulled from sleep with a jolt. _

I snapped awake in an instant. I hated that memory, it was the worst ones I had and I had a lot of bad memories. But I pushed the thought away when I knew my body had pulled me from my doze not to save me from that memory but to prevent a threat. There was somebody outside and they were climbing up the side of the house. I clenched my jaw and considered my options; shoot first ask questions later? No, watch and wait. Not my favorite approach but I could handle it. I flicked my tongue out and pulled it back in, realizing that the peeping tom was Edward fucking Cullen.

What the fuck was he doing at my window? I could feel his eyes, burning me and I suddenly didn't want him to leave. So I did the only think I could think of. I spoke.

"Okay Mom." I said. I heard his sharp intake of breath and after a few seconds he opened the window, it didn't escape my notice that he was hanging by his fingertips. He entered the room swiftly and gracefully and a small part of me was wishing I'd done some cleaning but I ignored that part and stayed still, controlling my heart and breathing, keeping my eyes moving like I was dreaming. I really hoped I had hidden my harnesses then remembered shoving them under some clothes and felt a little better.

He sat down in the old rocking chair in the corner and I heard it creak. I could feel his eyes practically burning a hole in my face. And I would have been lying if I hadn't said that some deep, dark part of me wasn't curious as to why he was here.

It was silent in the room, other than the sound of my breathing, his eyes never left me and after a few minutes he got up to leave. Something in me didn't want him to so I made decision that I hoped I wouldn't regret.

"Edward," I said clearly, injecting a hint of longing into my tone. He stopped moving, I could smell the fear rolling off him and I bit back a giggle. I rolled over and said his name again.

"Stay," I said. "Don't go, please." I mumbled as an invitation to him. He took it, remaining in the chair, silently and I desperately wanted to know what was going on in his head.

He was silent for what felt like hours before he took a deep breath and let out a low noise in the back of his throat. I waited for him to say something but he didn't speak. Instead, he was just silent, breathing in and out. And for some reason, I was peaceful, we stayed like that for the rest of the night. I occasionally murmured a word and it made Edward smile. He stayed until the sun began to rise and then he left out the window.

When I could no longer hear his foot falls I was on my feet and over to the chair he'd vacated. It smelled like him, sweet and predatory, I thought about confronting him but instead I decide to wait and see what the day would bring and if he would speak to me.

**EPOV**

I'd considered high school to be hell before but now it was true agony. I maintained composure, dotting the I's and crossing the T's. Making things look normal, I stayed in Forks, hunted no more than the rest and kept careful track of conversations. The girl never mentioned a word of anything. She seemed content to stay out the spotlight.

For some reason it rankled me that I had hurt Bella at the hospital. It was what was best for Bella of course, but something in me didn't want that.

She'd greeted me pleasantly that first day in biology, I'd reciprocated by ignoring her. Why had she changed her attitude, what did it mean? I desperately wished for one glimpse into her mind. Could she have perhaps forgiven me?

No, I would not allow myself to even think such things. After that first day she didn't speak to me again. As soon as school was finished I went out to run, I ran towards Seattle, I could handle things better when I moved like I was flying. This run had become my daily habit.

The month passed and everyday it got harder, I kept waiting for my interest in her to dissipate but it never did, if anything it grew worse.

I had four torments and I hung them in four main categories, the first two were very familiar, her silence and her scent.

Her scent, or perhaps to take the responsibility myself, my thirst. It was the most primal of my torments, it had become another habit not to breathe during biology. Provided of course I did not have to answer a question. When I did breathe, the scent hit me as hard as it had the first day.

The curiosity was the most prevalent torment. It drove me nearly insane, _what was she thinking? _Whenever she sighed, or doodled in her notebook, or sometimes when someone would say something, her eyes would get this look of pain and hurt, sparked with rage. What caused that? When she spoke, was she speaking the truth or a lie to sate her peers?

Oddly enough Mike Newton was a torment. No one would ever dream that a, generic, mortal boy would ever be this infuriating? I did owe him some gratitude, he kept her talking. I learned about her through these conversations. I was still compiling my list about her, but contradictorily I was irritated by Mike. I wished be the one to unlock her secrets.

It helped that he never noticed her little slips. He knew nothing about her, in his mind he'd created a Bella just generic as himself. He never saw her unselfishness, her strength, her bravery. He didn't the maturity of her spoken thoughts. He didn't perceive the way she spoke of her mother, loving, indulgent, amusement, and fiercely protective. Rather like she was the adult and her mother the child. He was oblivious to the forced patience in her voice and eyes as she feigned an interest in his ridiculous stories. Nor did he guess the source of that patience.

Through her various conversations I was able to add the most important quality to my list, as simple as it was rare. Bella was _good._ All other things kindness, self-effacing, selfless, brave and fierce protectiveness. She was good through and through.

There were times when she wasn't good all the time, though this never diminished her in my eyes. She often made cutting insults wrapped up in a statement, most often towards the vile Newton boy, Jessica or Lauren. They never noticed them in the slightest.

The boy's help in these discoveries never helped me warm to him. The possessive way he viewed Bella, as if she were an acquisition to be made, provoked me almost as much as his crude fantasies about her. He was growing steadily more confident about her too, as time passed, she seemed to prefer him over those he considered his rivals- Tyler Crowley, Eric Yorkie and occasionally, myself. He would routinely sit on her side of the table before class began, chattering at her, encouraged by her smiles. Just polite smiles, I placated myself. Still, I amused myself with the idea of backhanding the boy across the room and into the wall....... it probably wouldn't injure him fatally...

Mike didn't often think of me as a rival. After the accident he'd worried that Bella and I would form some sort of bond over shared trauma. But he was placated when the opposite occurred. Back then he was irritated when I had singled Bella out. But when I treated her as I had the others he grew complacent.

What she thinking now? Did she welcome his attention?

My final torment, the most painful; Bella's indifference. As I ignored her she ignored me. She never tried to speak to me again, for all I knew she never thought about me at all.

This might have driven me mad, or even made me break my resolution to not speak with her, except sometimes she would glance at me like she had before. It eased some pain when she did, every now and then. Of course she could be wondering what kind of freak I was.

I caught her looking in my direction and fidgeted. I paid attention to how often she looked in my direction. It pleased me to see that this frequency never declined. I didn't know what it meant but it made me feel better.

I was never in a mood good mood and today was going to be bad. The odious Mike Newton was going to ask Bella on a date.

A girl's choice dance was near on the horizon and he had been hoping Bella would ask him. The fact that she had not had rattled his confidence. Now he was in an uncomfortable bind, that was I enjoying more than I should. The reason being, Jessica Stanley had asked him, he had not said yes because he was hoping Bella would ask him.(Proving him victor over rivals.) But he didn't want to say "no" and miss the dance entirely. Jessica, hurt by his hesitation and guessing the reason behind it, was thinking daggers at Bella.

Again I had the instinct to place myself between her angry thoughts and Bella. I understood the instinct better now and it irritated me that I could not act on it.

To think it had come to this! I was fixated on the petty dramas I had once disregarded as pointless.

Mike was working up his courage as he walked Bella to biology. I listened to his struggles as they arrived, the boy was weak. He was waiting to make his interest known until Bella showed a marked preference for him. He didn't want to make himself vulnerable to rejection, preferring she make the leap first.

Coward.

He sat down at our table, comfortable with long familiarity. And I imagined the lovely sounds of his bones breaking as he hit the far wall.

"So." He said to Bella, his eyes planted firmly on the floor. "Jessica asked me to the spring dance."

"That's great." Bella said with enthusiasm I could tell was fake. It was hard not to smile at Mike, he'd been hoping for dismay. "You'll have a lot of fun with her."

"Well," He scrambled for the correct response. "I told her I'd think about it." He'd chickened out.

"Why would you do that?" Her tone was filled with disapproval, with the faintest hint of relief. What did _that_ mean? Unexpected fury rolled through me and made my hands clench into fists. A small smirk made its way across Bella's face. My anger became more prevalent.

Mike did not hear the relief. His face was red with blood.

"I was wondering if... well you were going to ask me." Bella stiffened minutely and in that instant I saw the future more clearly than any psychic ever could.

The girl might say yes to Mike's unspoken question now, she might not. But either way someday she would say yes to someone. Whether she said yes to someone in this lackluster crowd or waited until she got out of Forks, the fact remained that she _would_ say yes one day.

I saw her life I had before, college, career..... love, marriage. I saw her on her father's arm, dressed in guazy white, face flush with happiness as she moved to the sound of Wagner's march.

This pain was something I'd felt before. A human would have to be on the point of death to feel this pain- a human would not live through it.

And not just pain, but pure, outright _rage._

The fury ached for some form of physical outlet, Mike Newton seemed like a perfect outlet. This undeserving boy might not be the one Bella would say yes to but I still yearned to crush his skull as representative for whoever that might be.

I didn't understand this strong emotion. It was a wild tangle of rage, pain, desire and despair. I'd never felt it before and I could not for the unlife of me put a name to it.

"Mike, I think you should tell Jessica yes." Her voice once more had gentleness.

Mike's hope plummeted furiously. I would have enjoyed that, had I not been lost in the aftershock of such pain, and remorse for what the pain had done to me.

Did you ask someone already?" Mike's voice was sullen. He was highly suspicious it was me and I realized my head was inclined in Bella's direction, betraying my interest.

His thoughts were running wild with envy-envy for whoever Bella preferred over him-suddenly put a name to my unamed emotion.

I was jealous.

No," the girl said, the most minute hint of sadness and anger coloring her tone. "I'm not going to the dance at all."

Through all the remorse and anger flowing through me I felt relief at her words. And suddenly, I was considering my rivals.

"Why not?" Mike asked, his tone was rude. I bit back a growl, offended by his using that tone with her.

"I'm going out of town that weekend." My curiosity was not as vicious as it had been. I would know the where's and why's eventually.

"Can't you go some other weekend?" Mike's tone wheedling now. Rather like a whining child.

"No," Bella snapped. "Don't make Jessica wait any longer, it's rude." The concern for her friend confused me. It was a natural Bella state of being, but was her turning down Mike her loyalty to her friend? She was more than selfless for that. Or did she truly not want to go? Or were both choices wrong? Was she interested in someone else?

"Yeah." Mike was so demoralized, I almost pitied the boy. Almost. "I guess you're right. Head hanging low he walked away, cutting off my view of her face. I wasn't going to tolerate that.

I turned to face her myself for the first time in a month. It was a sharp relief to see her like this, rather like a human getting air after a long time underwater.

Her eyes were closed, her fingers rubbing her temples. It was a pose frequent among those who were stressed. She shook her head ever so slightly, as if trying to push a memory from her mind.

Frustrating. Fascinating.

Mr. Banner began his lecture and Bella's eyes opened. She turned to me, almost as if she sensed my gaze. Her eyes were guarded but a little bewilderment was still there, along with a small amount of sadness.

I didn't feel remorse or guilt at the moment but I knew that would come later. For a moment I rode this strange, jittery high. As if I had won rather than lost.

She didn't look away though her eyes were blank now, the slight sadness in her eyes masked. What had Mike said to her to make that hurt appear in her eyes?

I could see my reflection in her eyes. My eyes were black, it had been 2 weeks since my last hunting trip. Today was not the safest day for my will to crumble. The blackness in my eyes did not seem to frighten Bella in the slightest. She still did not look away.

_What was she thinking now?_

I was very close to asking the question out loud when Mr. Banner called my name. I picked the answer out of head, sucking in a scorching breath as I turned in his direction.

"The Krebs Cycle." The remorse and guilt burned with the violent thirst, if I could cry I would be sobbing tears now.

What had I done?

I knew I had lost the battle so I turned to stare at the girl.

She did not meet my gaze again, instead her long, thick braid was pulled over her shoulder, one of her fingers running through the ends of the braid. Her fingers, so delicate looking connected to a delicate wrist. Both I could snap in a mere instant.

No, No,No. I couldn't do this, I couldn't allow my life to collide with hers, to ruin this fragile creature. But I couldn't stay away from her either.

The monster in me hissed as I wavered during my brief hour with her. Then it was over, Bella collected her things without looking at me. I was disappointed but not surprised. The way I had treated her after the accident was inexcusable.

"Bella?" I'd given up trying to stop myself, my willpower already lay in shreds. She hesitated before turning around, her eyes were slightly distrustful.

"What?" She asked, her tone like ice. "Are you speaking to me again?"

"No, no not really." I said and her eyes closed. This saddened me, her eyes were often her best avenue. Her jaw locked in place and she sighed carefully before speaking.

"Then what do you want Edward?" She asked me. My name from her lips did strange things to my body. If I'd had heart beat it would have been racing.

But how to answer her?

With the truth, I decided. I would be as truthful as possible from now on. I didn't want to deserve her distrust, even if earning her trust was impossible.

"I'm sorry." I blurted out, her eyes opened. It was truer than she would ever know. It was trivial, but I could only apologize for the trivial "I'm being very rude, I know. But it's better this way, really." I would be better for her if I was rude.

"I don't know what you mean." Her voice was careful, calculating.

"It's better if we're not friends." I said, I was trying to warn her as much as possible. " Trust me." Her eyes tightened, and for a moment the pain flashed through.

"It's too bad you didn't think of that earlier." She all but spat out the words. "You could have saved yourself all this regret." What on earth could she know of my regrets?

"Regret? Regret for what?" I asked her.

"For not letting that stupid van squish me." She hissed out the words, full of rage.

I froze, _stunned._

How could she think that? Saving her life was the one acceptable thing I'd done since I'd met her. The only thing I wasn't ashamed of. I'd been fighting to keep her alive since I'd first caught her scent. How could she think this about me? How dare she question my one good deed in this mess?

"You think I regret saving your life?"

"I know you do," She spat at me furiously.

"You don't know anything." I was seething with anger.

How was it possible for one human to be so confusing! I'd never met a human like this in all my immortal life. There had to be an explanation for her behavior and mental silence. She was entirely other.

Her jaw snapped together and she turned, sweeping out of the room in a motion that was oddly graceful for her.

Spanish passed in a blur, Mrs. Goff never called on me, embarrassed by the fact that my Spanish was far superior to hers. . This left me with plenty of time to think.

I obviously couldn't ignore the girl anymore. That was certain. Did that mean I had no other choice than to destroy her life? I tried to think of a way.

I didn't pay much attention to Emmett until the end of the class. He was curious-though Emmett was not the most intuitive he noticed a change in me. He wondered about the unrelenting low coming from my eyes. He struggled to put a name on it for a little while then finally decided on hopeful. That's what it was, _hopeful_?

I pondered the idea on my way to the Volvo, wondering exactly what I should be hoping for.

But my pondering didn't last long. As sensitive as I was about Bella's name, I heard her name in the thoughts off my...... rivals I supposed, caught my attention.

Eric Yorkie and Tyler Crowley, having heard of Mike's rejection were already, to coin a modern phrase, moving in on her.

Eric was already positioned against her truck where she could not avoid him and Tyler was in class, being held late to receive an assignment and he was desperate to catch her before she left.

This I had to see.

"Wait here for the others." I told Emmett and he nodded, eying me suspiciously for a moment.

_Kid's lost his mind_. He thought.

I waited for Bella to pass on her way out from gym, staying where she would not see me. As she got closer to Eric's ambush I set the walk so I would walk by at the right moment.

She stiffened for a mere second when she caught sight of the boy waiting for her but sighed and kept moving.

"Hi Eric," her voice held friendliness.

I was anxious at her show of friendship. Did she find this gangly teen with skin problems pleasing in some form?

Eric swallowed nervously. "Hi Bella."

She didn't seem to notice his nerves.

"What's up?" She asked, unlocking the truck door.

"I was just wondering..... if you would go to the spring dance with me?" His voice broke on the last few words.

She finally looked up. Her eyes were masked once more. I took a chance to wonder if I would ever see happiness in them. Eric's eyes dropped to the ground and Bella finally spoke.

"I thought it was girl's choice," she said, her voice flustered.

"Well.... yeah." He said wretchedly.

The pitiable boy did not irritate me nearly as much as Newton but I felt no sympathy for his angst until I heard Bella speak again.

"Thanks for asking, but I'm going out of town that day." I could feel the ice of her glare on my back as I walked past.

He was disappointed, he'd already heard this but had still hoped.

"Oh," he said. His eyes stayed on the ground. "Maybe next time."

"Sure." She agreed and I turned in time to see the boy walk away. I laughed without thinking, leaning against my car. Bella turned at the sound, her brown orbs cold, calculating and challenging me. I stopped laughing and glared at her, she responded with a smirk. What was she thinking?

Tyler, having exited his class was running to catch up to Bella. He was bolder than the other 2, also more confident. He'd only waited this long because he respected Mike's prior claim.

I wanted him to succeed for two reasons. If, as I was beginning to suspect, all this attention was irritating Bella then I would enjoy her reaction. But if it was not, Tyler's reaction being the one she was hoping for, then I wanted to know this too.

I measured him as a rival, even though I did know it was wrong. He seemed tedious and unremarkable to me, but what did I know of Bella's preferences. Maybe she like average boys....

The thought made me wince. I could never be an average boy. It was foolish to set myself up as a rival. How could she possibly accept something that is by definition a monster?

She was too good for a monster.

I should have let her escape but, my inexcusable curiosity kept me from doing what was right. Again. But, if Tyler missed his chance now and contacted her later I would have no way of knowing the outcome. I pulled my Volvo into the narrow lane, blocking her exit.

Emmett and the rest of my brothers were on their way. He'd explained my strange behavior to them and they were walking slowly, trying to decipher what I was up to.

I watched Bella in my rear-view mirror. She glared at me, looking as if she wished she were driving a tank instead of a rusted Chevy.

Tyler hurried to his car, thankful for my strange behavior. He waved at Bella, trying to get her attention. Finally, he got out, sauntering to her car and knocking on the passenger window. Bella sighed and rolled the window.

"I'm sorry Tyler," she said."I'm stuck behind Cullen." She pronounced my surname with anger.

"Oh I know," Tyler said confidently. " I just wanted to ask you something while we're stuck here."

Bella's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Will you ask me to the spring dance?" He asked cockily, no thought of defeat in his face.

"I'm not going to be in town Tyler." She said.

"Yeah, Mike said that."

"Idiot." She muttered, well now that interesting. "Then why-" she began to ask.

He shrugged, "I was hoping you were letting him down easy." Her eyes flashed once more then cooled.

"Sorry Tyler," she didn't sound the least bit sorry. "I really am going to be out of town."

"That's cool." He said, full of bravado. "We still have prom."

He strutted back to his car.

I was right to have waited for this.

Her face was priceless, horror and pure anger fought for the expression. I heard a low growl somewhere, but ignored it, to intent on my laughter. It told me what I needed to know, she felt nothing for any of these human boys. Also her face was quite possibly the funniest thing I'd ever seen.

My brothers arrived at that moment, thoroughly confused to find me rocking with laughter instead of my normal state of glaring murderously at everything.

_What's so funny?_ Emmett wondered.

I just shook with a new wave of laughter as Bella revved her engine again. She was making her tank face again.

"Let's go." Jacob hissed. "Stop being an idiot, if you can."

His words meant nothing to me, I was having to much fun, but I did as he asked.

No one spoke to me on the way home, I still had the occasional chuckle as I remembered Bella's face.

"So you haven't killed her yet?" Jacob smirked, knowing he'd ruined my good mood.

I did a hairpin turn into the garage at 90 miles an hour.

"Enjoy your run." Jacob taunted as I shot past him.

But I didn't go running, instead I went hunting.

The others had scheduled their own hunt for tomorrow, but I couldn't afford to be thirsty now. I overdid it, glutting myself on anything I could find. I was so full it was uncomfortable. Why couldn't it be enough, why did her scent have to be so strong?

I hunted in preparation for the day, but, when I could not hunt anymore the sun was still hours from rising. I knew the next day was not soon enough.

The jittery high swept me when I realized I was going to find the girl.

I argued with myself the entire journey back to Forks. But I finally went with my indefensible plan. The monster was well-fetted and I would keep my distance from the girl. I just wanted to see her face.

It was past midnight as I arrived, Bella's truck parked against the curb, her father's cruiser in the driveway. No thoughts in the neighborhood were awake. I watched the house from the blackened forest that lay in the east. The front door was probably locked but that wouldn't be a problem except that I didn't want to leave a broken front door as evidence. I decided to try the upstairs window first, not many people would lock that.

I crossed the backyard and was up to the window in a second. I hung onto the sill with one had as I looked into the room, and my breath stopped.

It was her room, she lay in the small bed, sheets twisted around her legs as I watched she twitched restlessly, throwing her arm over the side of the bed. Did she sense the danger near her?

I was utterly repulsed with myself as I looked at her. I was no worse than a peeping tom.

I hung onto the window with the tips of my fingers as I allowed myself one long look at her face, before dropping. Her face wasn't peaceful, it never was. Her brows were furrowed and her face was tight, her frown prominent.

"Okay Mom," she said and I gasped. Bella spoke in her sleep, to hear thoughts like that, unfiltered, from her mind? It was an opportunity I could not pass up. I opened the window carefully, surprised that it slid open smoothly and quietly, then gently stepped into her room.

Her scent was thick, coating everything in the room with it. I ceased breathing instantly as I looked around. It was disorganized but not unclean, books were on a shelf and on the floor next to her bed, CD's were around and shoes dotted the wooden floor. The computer made me smile a little, it belonged in a museum devoted to ancient technologies. After a few moments of looking I situated myself in the corner of the room.

How had I ever thought her average looking? She was relaxed a little and for the first time I saw a little of what she looked like. Her hair was in a ponytail but had somehow spread itself out, like seaweed. Her mouth was open a little and one hand lay over the side of the bed. I realized I had never seen her bare arms before. She always kept them covered, they were pale and beautiful, like the rest of her. Her lips, full and slightly pink were slightly parted. She would have taken my breath away, had I been breathing.

She was silent for the moment, perhaps her dream had ended.

I watched her lovely face and considered ways to make the future bearable.

Hurting her was not bearable, not anymore. Did that mean my only choice was to leave again?

The others would not argue with me now. My absence would be of no consequence. No mortal thoughts lingered over the accident. No suspicion would fall on my family.

As I had this afternoon I wavered.

I had no hoped of rivaling the human boys, whether they appealed to her or not. I was nothing more than a monster, dreamed up from people's deepest nightmares. It would repulse her in an instant if she saw what I truly was. She would run away in terror, shrieking as she did, like the intended victim in a horror movie.

I thought back to her first day in biology and knew this was the right reaction for her to have to me.

It was pure foolishness to wonder if she would have canceled her hastily made plans to instead attend the silly dance with me.

I was not the one she was destined to say yes to. She would say yes to someone warm, soft, _mortal_. I was none of these things, I never would be. And I could not let myself hunt him down and kill him when that yes was said. She would deserve him, whoever he was. She would always deserve the best.

I owed her the right thing now, I knew I could no longer pretend I was _in danger_ of loving this girl, would matter if I left? Bella would never see me the way I wanted her to. Never see me as someone worthy of love.

Never.

Could a dead, frozen heart break? It felt like mine was about to. I got up slowly, intent on leaving this beautiful creature in peace.

"Edward." Bella said.

I froze, staring at her unopened eyes.

Had she woken, caught me here? She looked like she was still asleep, but her voice had been so _clear_.

She moved, rolled restlessly and sighed again, still fast asleep and dreaming.

"Edward." She mumbled.

She was dreaming of me.

Could a dead, frozen heart beat again? It felt like mine was about to.

"Stay." She sighed."Don't go please."

She was dreaming of me, not a nightmare and she wanted me to stay.

The feelings that flooded through me were impossible to name. For a long moment I drowned in them.

When I resurfaced I was a changed man.

My life was an unchanging, unending midnight. It had always been this way. So how was it possible to have the sun rising right now, in the middle of my midnight?

When I had become a vampire, trading my soul and my mortality for immortality in the searing pain of my transformation, I had been frozen. My body turned to something more like rock than flesh, enduring and unchanging. Everything about me had been frozen, my likes, dislikes, desires, everything.

It had been the same for the rest of them. We were all frozen, living stone, set the way we are.

So when a rare change happened it was permanent. Love was a permanent change for Carlisle. 80 years had passed but he never stopped looking at Esme with the incredulous eyes of first love. I knew now I would be the same. I would love and adore this fragile little human for the rest of my limitless existence.

As I watched her unconscious face I felt the love for her settle into every portion of my stone body.

As I watched I began to plot.

I loved her and so I would try to be strong enough to leave her. I wasn't at the moment so I would work on that one.

But for the moment I would have to be inordinately careful. One mistake and I could snap her in two. Her death, if by my hand, would be a horrific accident. Loving her would not keep me from killing her, I knew that. I could not hear the monster anywhere, perhaps love had silenced him forever.

I couldn't help but wonder, now devastated by longing for the girl, would I ask my father in unforgivable selfishness to change her? To make her a monster for eternity? To take away her soul, her chance for children, her mortality, so I could keep her for eternity?

She deserved better.

But I saw another option. Provided I was careful, I could walk the very thin line. Could I do it? Could I keep her human and be with her at the same time?

Deliberately I took a breath, then another, letting her luscious scent rip through me like a wildfire. The room was thick with the wild smell that was uniquely Bella. My head swam but I fought against it. I would have to get used to this if I was going to have any kind of relationship with her. I took another burning breath and moaned in the back of my throat.

I watched her until the sun began to rise. I left through her window, smiling as I did. I began counting down the minutes until I would see her again.

* * *

**Good God this chapter was long. **

**Alright guys, I promised myself I'd have this done before my break was over. And I did. Woot! Sorry the chapter took so long to get out, but I made it extra long for ya'. Reviews make the best late Christmas presents.**

**I'm recommending books today. **

**Alex Rider; ; Anthony Horowitz. (After you read the first, read all of them. I just finished Crocodile Tears.)  
**

**14 year old Alex Rider lives with his uncle, Ian Rider. His uncle is killed in a car crash and then Alex finds out he was a spy. And MI6(British CIA) want Alex to finish up Ian's last mission, figuring out why a billionare is donating computers to all the London Schools. Contains massive amounts of kickbutt action and a few explosions. It's one of my favorite book series. Enjoy it.  
**


	8. Kindred Predators and Puppies

**Here ya go. Don't own Twilight, sorry it's late but since it's summer I should be able to do more updating.**

**P.S. I'm crap when it comes to photos and stuff but if anyone out there can make a banner for this story or Wild Child I would be very appreciative.**

**BPOV**

Simple Plan flooded my ears as I drove myself to school, musing over Edward's episode of breaking and entering. What the fuck was he up to? If he'd gone around the room sniffing my underwear drawer then I would have pegged him as a pervert(after I beat the fucking shit out of him of course, which admittedly would have taken a long ass time.) But no, he just sat in that stupid chair all night. What was he doing? This question tormented me as I pulled into the school parking lot and parked my truck as far away from that fucking Volvo as I could.

Suffice it to say I was still angry with him for yesterday and sneaking into my room did not help his case, and I might just "accidentally" happen to ruin his silver paint job. That coupled with the fact that I would be fighting the damn urge to steal that fucking thing and take it for a fucking joy ride, (chances are the second would happen first.) made parking by the Volvo a no-no. I missed Eclipse, I decided forlornly as I glared at the shiny, fast car. It wasn't that I didn't love the muscle of Beast but I preferred my sleek, roaring baby who moved like a fucking rocket.

For a half second I sat still as I remembered the feeling of Eclipse vibrating beneath me as we roared down the empty highway at over 300 miles per hour. Just like running, it was freedom in its sweetest form. A small smiled made its way forward as I remembered pumping my arms in exhilaration, howling pleasure to the skies, my hair thrown wild by the wind. And I was promptly pulled out of the ecstasy of the memory by a car backfiring. I growled and opened the door to Beast, somehow dropping my keys into an icy puddle. I spewed out a string of curses in Russian in my head. I like speaking Russian, contrary to popular belief, it's a fun language if you can speak it.

Edward Cullen moved like lightning across the lot and I actually felt the disturbance in the wind from him. Weirdo.

I didn't like anything that was close to my speed. I liked an advantage.

Almost before I could blink my keys were in his hand and he was holding them like an offering.

"How do you do that?" I half hissed at him, irritated.

"Do what?" He questioned, giving me the keys.

_Move like that, _"Appear out of thin air."

"Bella the fact that you are exceptionally unobservant is not my fault." I bit back a growl and glared at him, I was not unobservant! I was trained to be observant damn it.

"Why the traffic jam last night?" _Then sneaking into my house?_

"You're supposed to be pretending I don't exist, not irritating me to death." I muttered.

"That was for Tyler's sake not mine, I had to give him his chance." He laughed and my heart for the second time in a week fluttered. Shaking it off, I narrowed my eyes at him dangerously, I'd once used the same glare to bring four Elites to their knees. I was rewarded when I saw a bit of primal fear in Edward's eyes. That should teach him.

"And I'm not pretending you don't exist." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh so you are trying to irritate me to death? Since Tyler's van didn't do the trick?" Anger flashed in his eyes. "Better than you have tried." I muttered the words at my own speed.

"Bella you are utterly absurd." He snapped the words. _Maybe, but that helped me survive._

I shoved past him angrily, why the hell did I let him get to me?

"Wait, Bella." His footsteps caught up with me and I kept walking, ignoring him.

"I'm sorry," I clenched my jaw against his words. "I'm not saying it wasn't true, but it was still rude of me to say." I snorted, stopping and throwing my head back, inhaling deeply to cool off.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" I half whispered the words. _I don't want connections to anybody in this town._

"I wanted to ask you something but you sidetracked me." He said, his voice becoming even. I was stunned, he was pissed as hell one second and the next he was peachy keen?

"Do you have multiple personality disorder?" I asked in disbelief, I've known Elites saner than him. Which is pretty bad.

"You're doing it again." Again with the eye rolling. Idiot.

"Fine then, what do you want?" I asked with a sigh.

"I was wondering if a week from Saturday-" I cut him off.

"Are you trying to be FUNNY?" I hissed the word at him.

"Will you let me finish?" _Make it quick before I see how long it takes to make you bleed. _ I nodded sharply.

"I heard you say you were going out of town and I was wondering where you were going?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"I wasn't aware that my whereabouts were your concern Cullen." I said, drawing myself up and putting steel in my eyes. He just looked at me and I sighed.

"Seattle, going shopping." I said coolly. "Anything else you need to know?"

"That's where I was headed, why don't we carpool?" I balked, I hated depending on people for a ride, paranoia likes to play.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't think your truck could make it." He said and I bristled.

"Leave Beast outta this." I said.

"Can 'Beast' make it there on one tank of gas?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Probably not but why does it matter?"

"The waste of finite resources is everyone's business." He said and I cocked my head, staring at him.

"Good argument." I said with a grin. "Sometimes I can't keep up with you. I thought you didn't want to be my friend." His eyes were sad, and looked like they were holding some sort of warning.

"I said it would be better if we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to be."

"Well thanks for clearing that up." I muttered.

"It would be more, he paused, "prudent, for you not to be my friend." He drew in a breath, "but I'm tired of trying to stay away from you Bella." _I think you proved that when you snuck into my bedroom last night._

"Will you go to Seattle with me?" He asked bluntly and I looked at him, searching for an internal sense of danger that warned me not to. When I couldn't find one I bit my lip and nodded.

"You really should stay away from me." He said and I laughed bitterly, _and I shouldn't be a murderer at the age of 17, oops missed that memo.  
_

"I'll see you in class." He said and spun on his heel, walking quickly away. I stared after him for a few minutes, what the hell was with him? One second he's so friendly and then he's warning me?

I growled and stalked to English, thoroughly pissed.

"Thank you for joining us Ms. Swan," Masen's voice was disparaging. I kept my mouth closed, detention would have annoyed me.

Mike was exuberant as he chattered about a beach trip over the weekend and kept begging me to go. I wouldn't mind an ocean breeze, so with a sigh I said I would go. It was lunch time and for some reason I wasn't really hungry right now, so I just grabbed a bottle of lemonade. Out of habit I glanced over at the Cullen table and my heart felt a little funny when I realized he wasn't there. Note to self, get Luc to do a cardio workup.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you again," Jessica's voice startled me. What the hell was wrong with me? "I wonder why he's sitting alone today." He looked at me and curled a finger in my direction. I cocked my right eyebrow.

"Does he mean you?" Jessica's voice was rude and I bit back a sigh at her. Jealous little human?

"Maybe he needs help with his biology. I'm gonna go see what he wants." I said and walked over to him, I stood with my hands on the back side of the chair across from him.

"Why don't you sit with me today?" He offered and I grinned at him, taking the offered chair. There was silence for a moment.

"This is, different." I said.

"Well…" His words were rushed. "I decided as long as I was going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly."

"You do realize I have no clue what you mean." I told him. He smiled.

"I know." He glanced over my shoulder briefly and quickly changed the subject. "I think your friends are angry with me for stealing you."

_Boohoo_ "They'll survive." I said.

"I may not give you back though," his voice was quiet and I laughed bitterly.

"Many have tried. None have succeeded."

"You don't look worried." He said.

"No. Surprised, actually…What brought all this on?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me.

"I told you – I'm tired of trying to stay away from you. So, I'm giving up." He said with finality.

"Giving up?"

"Yes – giving up trying to be good. I'm just going to do what I want now and let the chips fall where they may." His small smile faded.

"You lost me again." I told him.

"I always say too much when I'm talking to you – that's one of the problems."

"Don't worry – I don't understand it that much."

"I'm counting on that."

"So, in plain English, we friends now?"

"Friends…" He mused over the word.

"Or not." I pursed my lips and stared at him

"Well, we can try, I suppose. Though I'm warning you now that I won't be a very good friend to you." I snorted, yeah, it's mutual.

"You say that a lot."

"Yes, because you're not listening to me. I'm still waiting for you to believe it. If you're smart you'll avoid me."

I narrowed my eyes. "I think you've made your opinion of my intellect pretty clear."

"Let's just say I'm not that smart. I might even rival Lauren," I jerked my thumb over my shoulder, "in stupidity. While I'm being stupid, are we friends?"

I wrapped my hands around the lemonade bottle, needing to do something with my hands.

"What are you thinking?" He asked curiously

"I'm trying to figure out what you are." I said, fortunately for him I'd ruled Elite out a while ago or he'd be dead.

His jaw tightened. "Are you having any luck with that?"

"Not too much." I grinned at him.

He chuckled. "What are your theories?"

"Won't you tell me?" Nope, not gonna happen.

I shook my head. "No, I don't feel like sharing."

"That's really frustrating, you know," he said and I grinned.

"No," I disagreed. "I can't _imagine _why that would be frustrating at all – just because someone refuses to tell you what they're thinking, even if all the while they're making cryptic little remarks specifically designed to keep you up all night wondering what they could possibly mean…Now, why would that be frustrating?"

"Or better yet," I continued not trying to stop myself. "Say that person did a wide range of bizarre things saving your life one day" even though I didn't need it. "Then treating you like a pariah the next. Nope, not frustrating in the least."

"You've got a bit of a temper don't you?" He asked and I grinned, more like a baring of teeth.

"You could say that."

We stared at each other for a long moment until his eyes flicked over my shoulder.

"What?" I asked.

"Your boyfriend seems to think I'm being unpleasant to you, he is debating whether or not to come over and break up our fight."

"I don't know who you're talking about but I'm sure you're wrong." I'd never date one of those idiots.

"I'm not. I told you, most people are easy to read."

"Except me, of course." I grinned.

"Yes. Except for you. I wonder why that is." Military training, comes in handy sometimes.

"Aren't you hungry?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Nope, you?"

"No, I'm not hungry." A smile struggled to make its way across his face.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked suddenly.

"That depends on what you want?" He said warily.

"It's not much." I assured him "I just wondered, could you warn me beforehand the next time you decide to ignore me for my own good. Just so I'm prepared." I traced the lemonade lid with my finger.

"Sounds fair."

"Thanks."

"Can I have one in return?"

"One." I decided.

"Tell me _one_ theory." Aw shit.

"Not that one."

"You didn't qualify, you just promised one answer." I sighed, biting my lip. How did this boy continually throw me off?

"And you've broken promises yourself." I deflected.

"Just one, I won't laugh." He said.

"Oh yes you will." I told him.

"Please?" His topaz eyes burned into mine and I sighed, closing my eyes.

"Please tell me just one little theory." He persisted.

"Bitten by a radioactive spider?" I said.

"That's not very creative." He scoffed and I sighed.

"Sorry, that's all I got."

"You're not even close." He teased.

"No spiders?"

"Nope."

"And no radioactivity?"

"Nope."

"Dang it."

"And kryptonite doesn't bother me, either." He chuckled.

"You're not supposed to laugh, remember?" I said

He tried to compose his face.

"I'll figure it out eventually."

"I wish you wouldn't try."

"Why?"

"What if I'm not a superhero? What if I'm the bad guy?" He smile didn't touch his eyes and I looked at him for a long time. His topaz eyes were sad, so sad, no maliciousness, searching harder I found guilt. I shook my head.

"You're not, I know evil, I know mean and I know nasty. You aren't any of these things, I see guilt in your eyes. Evil doesn't wear guilt." _Unless it's me._ I told him gently. "Trust me on that." He nodded slowly and I sighed as the bell rang.

"We're going to be late." I said to him and he shook his head.

"I'm not going to class today." He said and I looked at him.

"Why not?"

"It's healthy to ditch once in a while." _Mind if I join you?_

"Well I'm going." Unfortunately.

"I'll see you later then." He spun the lid of lemonade.

"Count on it." I said with a grin, and got up, walking away. Mike caught up with me and began chattering, I ignored him and mulled over my chat with Edward.

He wasn't the bad guy, that role went to me.

I sat down heavily at the lab table and sighed.

Banner walked into the room holding a box and, why were my senses tingling?

"Okay guys, the Red Cross is having a blood drive in Port Angles next week." Oh-no, please no. "And I though thought those of you who were old enough to donate would want to know your blood type." Yep, cue the massive oh shit, oh fuck, and every other curse on the planet. See my blood is kinda funny.

I have nuclei because of the bird parts, I clot pretty fast and my blood doesn't follow the normal patterns when people try to type it. Something Banner would notice, I sighed and knew I would have to get out of doing this.

Fainting spell? Naw, too dramatic, hmm, aversion to blood ought to do it.

I tinged the edges of my face green and paled the rest, forcing my blood to slow down as I laid my cheek down on the cool lab table.

"Bella is something wrong?" Banner was right next to me and I opened my eyes looking at him.

"I already know my blood type." I half whispered and he nodded.

"Can someone take Bella to the nurse?" He asked and I knew it would be Mike who volunteered.

"Can you walk?" I nodded wearily. Mike was far to eager to put my arm over his shoulder and wrap his arms around my waist. I almost gagged at the scents rolling off him.

As we walked out the door the cool air hit me and I couldn't take Mike anymore.

"Just set me down here." I muttered and he lowered me to the concrete, it was cool, comforting. I inhaled the scent of the rain, letting it wash over me. Strange that the scent was soothing.

So many bad things happened in the rain. Death, pain, Ben was murdered in it, and I still find the damn scent comforting. I am so fucked up.

I was pulled from my musings by the distinct sound of a car door slamming and a loud voice yelling my name.

I sighed and pulled myself back.

"What happened to her?" Edward was yelling at Mike, his footsteps had stopped. "Is she hurt?"

"I don't know," Mike's voice resembled that of a child with a temper tantrum. I heard Edward get closer and I found myself scooped up in a pair of strong, stone arms. My eyes flew open and my body struggled for a half second before I focused. Gotta love muscle memory.

"Put me down, now." I fought to keep the growl from ripping out. My instincts were rising, telling me to fight, my body telling me it didn't want to be touched by something unfamiliar but I settled it back with the knowledge that I was the strong one.

"Yeah." Mike chimed in, but Edward ignored him, striding forward, the rocking motion making me see that I was being cradled in his arms. Just his arms. I bit back another snarl, what are you?

"You look awful." He said with a grin and I glared, judging how long it would take me to wallop him in the back of the head and make him think good ole Mikey did it.

"So, you faint at the sight of blood, and not even your own blood." His grin was cheeky.

"I don't faint at the sight of blood, I just can't stand the smell. Rust and salt." I fiercely fought down every memory I had, yeah, this conversation was going down a bad way.

"Humans can't smell blood." He objected, as we walked through the office door, I looked at him.

"I can."

"Oh my goodness." Enter overtly panicky woman, Christ lady, I've been shot and I don't panic that much.

"She's just a little faint, they were blood typing in biology." Edward said.

"There's always one." She said sagely and Edward's lips pressed together. _Put me down you rat bastard and I'll make _you_ bleed._

"Put her down here." I was placed on a crinkly cot and ice pack on my forehead. I kept my eyes closed for a moment, I could feel Edward staring at me.

"You were right." I muttered.

"I usually am, what was it this time?" I cracked an eye.

"Ditching healthy." We were quiet for a moment.

"You scared me for a minute there, I thought Newton was dragging your dead body into the woods to bury." I laughed out loud at the very idea of that silly, little, human, puppy being able to harm me.

"No I'm serious, I've seen corpses with better color." My mind flashed to Ben, laying there in the woods as the rain pounded on us, sirens going off and bullets acting like a hale storm.

"So have I." I said darkly.

I heard the door open the same time he did, my nostrils twitched as the scent washed over me and I stood, not the least bit shaky. Wordlessly Edward held the door open and we both exited as Mike supported a pale boy, reeking of body odor, in.

"Poor Mike," I muttered to Edward, biting back a grin. "I'll bet he's mad."

"He absolutely loathes me." Edward's tone was cheerful. I agreed with him, I could smell the fury rolling off Mike from here.

"So I thought you were ditching," I said quietly to him.

"I was in my car listening to a CD." I turned my head to study him._ I doubt it._

Mike strode up to us.

"You look better." He accused rudely and resisted the urge to teach the puppy some manners. _Watch your tone boy_. I saw Edward's pocket twitch.

"Just keep your hand in your pocket." I said, barely concealing a grin as I saw Edward's eyes widen a millimeter.

"I'm not bleeding anymore." He muttered again rudely. I exhaled sharply and glared at him, almost grinning as I heard his breathing spike and then smelled the fear permeating his gross aroma.

"So are you coming back to class?" I rolled my eyes, not very bright are you puppy? I was decidedly pleased with the nickname. It fit him.

"Yes, then I'll leave again."

"Right, so you coming to the beach Saturday?" I bit my cheek, teenagers were supposed to be social right? Make friends and all that bullshit? Normal human relationships seemed to be out of my considerable grasp.

"Yeah, I'm in." Edward leaned against the counter.

"Great, we meet at my dad's store around 10." I nodded and he shuffled off. Yay, an entire waste of a day hanging out with teenagers. Woopee.

I glanced at the clock and groaned, it was almost time for gym.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked and I sighed.

"Gym," I muttered.

"Ah, sit there and look pale," he told me and I quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm getting you out of gym." _I could kiss you. _I sat down quickly and pulled a little blood out of my face, leaning my head back and closing my eyes.

"Ms. Cope, Bella has gym next period and she still isn't feeling well and I thought I should take her home."

"Of course dear, do you need a pass to your next class?"

"No, I have Mrs. Goff, she won't mind." There was some scribbling and Edward appeared in front of me, wordlessly I stood.

We walked out the front door and I threw my head back, inhaling the rain.

"Better?" Edward questioned and I nodded, opening my eyes and turning to him.

"Much, thank you." I smiled at him. "So, you comin' on Saturday?" Please don't leave me alone with the humans."

"Maybe, which beach?" I pulled the memory back.

"La Push." His facial expression dropped a centimeter.

"I didn't really think I was invited." I rolled my eyes.

"So, I just invited you."

"Let's not you and I push poor Mike any further, we don't want him to snap." His eyes seemed to dance.

"Mike-Schmike." I said with a grin.

"See ya'." I got one step away before heard his arm move and grab the back of my jacket, instantly I locked my muscles as my body tried to twist and break his hold. Damn it Swan FOCUS! He may be a lot of things but he's probably not the enemy.

"Where are you going?" His voice was irritated and I turned around.

"Home." I said cooly.

"Didn't you hear me promise to take me home? Do you think I'd let you drive in your condition?" My eyes narrowed, keep talking, really let's see how far you can dig this hole.

"What condition, and I'm not leaving Beast here overnight." _Not with a few unregistered guns in her, that might cause an issue._

"I'll have Seth drop it off after school." With that he began to tug me gently towards his car. If I'd wanted to I could've broken free and snapped him in two but my cover would have been blown. That would have been bad.

"Let go!" I spat, he ignored me. He almost shoved me into the side of his volvo.

"Mother of God your pushy."

"It's open," I glanced in the car out of habit, I caught sight of the odometer, 140 I bit back a whimper before squaring my shoulders.

"I can drive myself home." He got in the car and turned it on, rolling the window down.

"Get in Bella." I eyed the distance from there to Beast. Not too far. Lord knows I could make it before he was out of the car.

"I'll just drag you back." He threatened and I rolled my eyes, yeah right.

I sighed and decided to humor him, opening the car door I slid in.

"You don't need to drive me home."

He didn't answer as the radio flicked on. I recognized the song.

"Clair De Lune?" I asked and he turned to me.

"You know Debussy," I smiled, it was one of the first things I'd heard after escaping. We'd stolen an SUV and this song had started playing. It had seemed right so we left it on.

"Yeah only my favorites, Renee plays them a lot."

"This one of my favorites too." I smiled at him, my earlier irritation dissipating.

"What is your mother like?" I smiled a little, I'd only known Renee 6 years.

"She looks like me only prettier. I have too much Charlie in me, she's funnier that I am, out going, braver."

"She's irresponsible, eccentric, and a crazy cook." I smiled faintly.

"How old are you Bella?" The question surprised me.

"17," I said quietly, 17 and I'd seen far too much death.

"You don't seem 17," I laughed bitterly, no real humor in the sound.

"We all have to grow up sometime. I just did it sooner." I said.

"Well you don't seem much like a junior in high school yourself." He grimaced.

"So, why did your mother marry Phil?" I bit my lip in thought.

"Renee is very young for her age, and I think he makes her feel younger. Either way she's crazy about him."

"Do you approve?" He asked. I looked at him.

"Doesn't matter if I do or don't, he's who she wants." I shrugged.

"That's generous, would she extend you the same courtesy? No matter your choice?" I shrugged, I couldn't love so what did it matter?

"I guess. But she is the parent so it is a little different."

"No one too scary then." I threw my head back and laughed out loud.

"Yeah, no facial piercings then, or tattoos." Neither scared me, when you'd looked death in the face and fought back, those became child's play.

"That's one definition I suppose." He smiled. "So what's your definition?" An Elite holding my family hostage.

"I don't know."

"Do you think I could be scary?" I looked at him, pretty boy looks but I could sense his predator. He was dangerous when he chose to be, just like me.

"If you want."

"Are you scared of me now?" Once more I looked at him.

"No." His eyes burned into mine, like he was trying to tell me something.

"So, you were adopted right? Got to be more interesting than my life." Less painful maybe?

"Yes," we talked about his family for awhile before he said he had to leave. I smiled as he mentioned bringing Beast home.

"She doesn't go over 50 without dying and do not take the turns too fast." I ordered and he smiled at me.

"Have fun at the beach." He said and I cocked my head.

"Won't I see you tomorrow?" He shook his head.

"No, Emmett and I made plans to start the weekend early." You lucky bastard.

"Anything interesting?" I couldn't help being nosey.

"We're going hiking." I hadn't gone on a leisurely hike in a very long time.

"Have fun." I said with a grin.

"Thank you, will you do something for me?" I looked at him.

"Maybe, what is it?"

"Just be careful, don't fall into the ocean." Okay then I'll jump. "You seem to attract trouble like a magnet." Oh honey you have no idea.

"I think I can manage. " He had leaned close and I felt his hand in my pocket, searching for the key. I pressed my lips together and allowed it to happen, his icy digits felt good. He retrieved it and I opened the door, stepping out and saying goodbye.

He backed out of the driveway and I laughed and danced through the house. I grabbed my Iriver and changed into workout clothes. What was I thinkin, Dierks Bentley.

_Becky was a beauty from South Alabama_  
_Her Daddy had a heart like a nine pound hammer_  
_Think He even did a little time in the slammer_  
_What was I thinking?_  
_She snuck out one night and met me by the front gate_  
_Her daddy came out waving that twelve guage_  
_We tore out the drive, he peppered my tailgate_  
_What was I thinking?_

_Oh I knew there'd be Hell to pay,  
But that crossed my mind a little too late!  
_

The country twang sent fire roaring through me and I laughed aloud as the wind whipped around me.

_Cuz' I was thinking 'bout a little white tank top sitting right there in the middle by me_  
_I was thinking about a long kiss, man just gotta get goin' where the night might lead_  
_Well I know what I was feeling But What was I thinking?_  
_But What was I thinking?_

_What was I thinking?_

I inhaled the rain soaked scent of the Earth.

_By the county line the cops were nipping on our heels_  
_Pulled off the road kicked it to 4 wheel_  
_Shut off the lights, tore through a corn field_  
_What was I thinking?_  
_Out the other side she was hollerin' "Faster!"_  
_Took the third road had the radio blastin'_  
_Hit the Honky Tonk for a little close dancin' _  
_What was I thinking?_

_Oh I knew there'd be Hell to pay,_  
_But that crossed my mind a little too late!_

I grabbed a branch and used it to swing around.

_Cuz' I was thinking 'bout a little white tank top sitting right there in the middle by me_  
_I was thinking about a long kiss, man just gotta get goin' where the night might lead_  
_Well I know what I was feeling But What was I thinking?_  
_But What was I thinking?_

_What was I thinking?_

_When a mountain of a man with a "Born to Kill" tattoo _  
_tried to cut in I knocked out his front tooth_  
_Ran outside hood sliding like Bo Duke_  
_What was I thinking?_  
_I finally got her home at half past too late_  
_Her daddy's in a lawn chair sittin' in the driveway_  
_Put it in park as he started my way,_  
_What was I thinking?_

_Oh What was I thinking?_  
_Oh What was I thinking?_

The line about the tattoo guy sent me into peals of laughter as I approached my cliff. I danced along to the song as the guitar solo echoed around me

_And she gave a come and get me grin,  
And like a bullet we were gone again!_

__

Chorus  
Cuz' I was thinking 'bout a little white tank top sitting right there in the middle by me  
I was thinking about a long kiss, man just gotta get goin' where the night might lead  
Well I know what I was feeling But What was I thinking?  
But What was I thinking?

What was I thinking?

_What was I thinking?_

I ended up at the cliff and I sank down on the edge, song's a little true, what the hell am I thinkin, gettin close to people. I ain't exactly built for relationships.

But then again, everybody deserves to get through high school with friends right. And frankly Edward was the only one at that blasted school I could even come close to tolerating.

So, friends it was.

* * *

**Story recommendation time. **

**A Woman Scorned » by Bella Baby24 **

**Bella is betrayed by her husband. She writes a book based on the plan for revenge she wishes she could enact against her ex and his lover. How will Edward react when he sees Bella again and realizes that he's the inspiration behind the best-selling book?**

**This story is brilliantly written, featuring awesome versions of our favorite characters and can have you laughing your ass off. **

**Hit By Destiny » by ocdmess reviewsBella wants to die, and almost gets her wish fulfilled when she gets hit by a shiny Volvo. She is left with serious injuries, and the only thing keeping her from dying is the person who hit her. AH, OOC, rated M for dark themes and more a brilliantly written story that is becoming like crack to me. Featuring doucheward extrordinaire, painfed Bella and crazy ass parents. I love this story and as far as I'm concerned that deserves plenty of awards. **


	9. Discovery and White Knights

**Hey guys, here you go. I hope you like it.**

**I don't own Twilight. **

* * *

All too soon it became time to go home and fix dinner for Charlie. It was easy enough, too easy. I'd never be the one to do this domestic crap. Too much animal in me, none of them built to be domestic.

I bade Charlie goodnight and climbed the stairs to my room. I was curious to see whether or not Edward would be dropping by again this evening or if it was just a one-time thing. I didn't particularly mind his presence, he was quiet.

Unfortunately the night passed in a haze of boredom. No Edward. I sighed regretfully as I pulled my clothes on, strapping on a gun.

Beast was in the driveway, faithfully awaiting me. I grinned and unlocked the glove compartment, and was happily greeted by the gun I had stashed away. Nothing seemed touched. Good for Seth.

I arrived at the school and was besieged by the ridiculous humans. Jessica was getting a kick out of the 'fainting spell'. I rolled my eyes, human minds, so easily amused. I longed to speak to someone with more than half a brain.

The puppy said nothing about Edward's involvement with the incident.

"So what did Edward Cullen want yesterday?" Jessica pestered in Trig.

"He never got to the point." I was tempted to say he professed his undying love for me just to see what would happen. I had a feeling her head would explode. As it was she flipped her hair over her shoulder and I could smell the envy rolling off her. I bit back a grin. Deal with it human.

As we entered the revolting smelling cafeteria I couldn't help but hope Edward was there by some miracle. No such luck, his brother Emmett was missing as well. The remaining Cullens sent me wary glances. I bit back another grin and pulled myself back towards the conversation going on around me.

It was filled with plans for the weekend to go to La Push. The puppy was placing his faith in the weatherman this weekend, he had promised sunny skies. I couldn't help but be skeptical.

The irritating blonde girl, Lauren seemed to make it her mission to see if she could glare me to death. _Watch it girly, I've broken Elite faces for less than that._

"-Don't see why Bella-" My name was sneered as if it were dog shit "- doesn't just sit with the Cullens from now on." The puppy opened his mouth but I cut him off.

"Because then I would miss the chance to get a tan from the glare coming off your very shiny nose." She turned to look at me and for a moment I allowed a shadow to pass over my face to terrify her. It worked, the fear poured off her like a waterfall. I smirked and decided I no longer needed to remain. As I exited the room I caught the sound of choked off laughter coming from the Cullen table.

That night Charlie was supremely excited for my trip to La Push. He smelled like guilt, I guessed it was about leaving me alone so much. Didn't bother me that much I preferred to be alone anyway.

He knew all the kids going tomorrow, big shocker. I hate small towns. I wondered how he would feel about my plans with Edward, except he would never find out. Speaking of Edward.

"Dad, do you know anything about some place called Goat Rock, near Mount Rainier or something?" I put on an innocent expression.

"Yeah-why?"

"I heard some kids talking about going camping up there."

"Don't know why. Too many bears, most people go during hunting season." I shrugged and filed the information away for later use.

"Must've gotten the name wrong then."

As I ran through the silent forest that night I pondered what Charlie had said. Bears? A thought flickered through my head; maybe he eats them? It's a possibility, you never know.

I trained for a few more hours than meandered towards the cliff. I could smell the sun rising.

I settled down, dangling my legs over the edge and leaned back on my hands as the colors streaked across the sky, painting it a vivid red, then blue and pink. I'd started cherishing the sunrise when I had realized that any one might be the last one I would ever see.

I stayed until the sun was completely risen then ambled the 10 or so miles back to Charlie's place.

Newton's Olympic Outfitters was on the north edge of town. I'd seen it but never stopped there before, didn't seem important. The puppy's Suburban and Tyler's newly acquired Sentra were parked with people milling around them. I exited Beast and locked her tight, slightly uneasy about leaving my truck unattended.

Lauren and some girl I'd tripped over were shooting me dirty looks. _Keep it coming girlies, I'm sure there's a cliff you can 'fall' off of. _

The puppy was excited to see me. I resisted the urge to pat him on the head.

"You came." I could almost see the tail wagging.

"Said I would."

"We're just waiting on a couple people. Unless you invited someone." I invited the one of the few people in this town I like and he isn't here. What do you think puppy?

He looked like someone gave him a treat.

"Ride with me? It's that or Lee's mom's minivan." I nodded, biting back a bored sigh. Yay, a crowded car full of smelly humans, somebody pinch me, or kill me.

I heard the huff of the girl behind me. Jessica was not happy.

Fortunately for the puppy and Jessica numbers worked in my favor, I wedged her between the puppy and I and she was happy. Puppy looked like he'd been kicked. Boohoo.

The ride was short but I liked it well enough. Thick dense trees and a wide river coated my vision. It called to my instincts.

The beach was gorgeous; I had a very vague recollection of it. Something in me screamed at me to run into the waves and swim. I yearned to walk onto a cliff and dive off. I could suddenly feel my wings straining against the harness and my skin. I called my body back to order as the puppy chattered, picking up wood and tucking it into the teepee shape for the fire. He pulled out a cigarette lighter and I smirked as it refused to light. I was doing shit like that when I was 6.

The clicking noise was pissing me off so I grabbed a couple of rocks, shoved puppy out of the way and used the rocks to bring a spark to light expertly. I sat back and noted the awed expressions.

"Girl scouts." I lied and allowed my cheeks to flush. Jessica sat down next to the puppy and claimed his attention and I watched the blue and green flames rise towards the sky.

A little while later, some of the guys formed a pro hiking group to go see the tide pools. I wanted to see them so I waited until Tyler and Eric had volunteered to stay behind with the other girls who couldn't hack it. Wimps. I'd hiked miles of places like this in bare feet, get over it.

Keeping up appearances I picked my way through the forest carefully. After we emerged through the trees to the pools I settled down on a large flat rock, despite the fact that I could leap to any of the others with the guys. I was quietly entranced by the creatures in the natural aquarium below me. The ocean breeze whipped through me and I sniffed the salty air appreciatively.

Eventually the humans got hungry so I headed back with them and allowed myself a fall or two in the forest.

When we returned there were a bunch of people from the reservation there, teens coming to socialize. I sat down next to Angela as Eric introduced us all.

She was quiet and I respected that, no need for mindless chatter.

A little while later clouds occasionally blocked out the sun and I was left with Lauren and Tyler, who were quite busy and myself. I closed my eyes and inhaled the scents around me.

My nostrils flared as I picked up someone next to me.

"You gonna sit down or what?" I asked without opening my eyes.

"Thanks," A weight settled down next to me on the log.

"You're Isabella Swan right?" I opened my eyes to stare at the boy next to me.

He was young it was easy to see.

"Bella."

"I'm Jared Black." The name triggered a light memory that was like grasping at soap bubbles.

"Billy's kid?" I took a shot in the dark.

"Yeah. You bought my dad's old truck."

"I should probably remember you." Blame the government since I don't remember.

"Nah, it's okay, you would probably remember my sisters. Rachel and Rebecca." Names didn't even strike me.

"Yeah, hey thanks for the truck." He grinned.

"I should be thanking you, my dad wouldn't let me start building until the old one got sold."

"You know what they say about one man's trash." He laughed.

"So you like it? Even though it's slow?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, Slow is occasionally good, she's built sturdy.

"She?"

"Yep." I glared at him as he opened his mouth again, then he thought better about it.

"You know Jared, Bella?" Lauren's tone was insolent and I turned my head to look at her. Obviously I hadn't scared her properly yesterday.

"We've known each other since I was born." No we haven't, that was a fake me.

"I was just saying to Tyler it was too bad the Cullens couldn't come."

Her pale, fishy eyes narrowed, giving me her nickname; henceforth she was fishface. I scanned the shoreline. There was a large cliff that was fairly close. If I pushed her off it wouldn't kill her. Paralyze her maybe, but not kill her.

"You mean Dr. Carlisle Cullen's family?" A tall guy spoke and he looked more like a man than boy.

"Yeah." My tone was wary.

"They don't come here." His voice was final, but there was an implication behind it. Like Edward and his finally weren't allowed. Curious, I cocked an eyebrow and took a deep whiff of air as I pulled his scent in my direction. Wolf, mixed with human. I ran my eyes over him quickly, no signs that he'd ever been in a lab or anything like me. _So why did he smell like wolf?_

"So has Forks driven you insane yet?" Jared's voice broke my reverie.

"You have no idea," I spoke the words with a grimace. _Not like I wasn't already there._

Something in my brain clicked and I came up with a plan, all I had to do was turn on the charm. I wanted answers about the Cullens and something told me this guy had them. I took a deep breath pulled up every bit of animal magnetism I had.

"Wanna take a walk with me?" I almost purred the words, dropping my voice a few octaves. His eyes glazed over. The older boy turned to look at me and I refused to back down from his stare. _I won't hurt him, I just need answers and this is how to get them. _Seeming satisfied the older boy backed down, respecting the alpha predator in his midst.

"So, you're what 16?" I asked Jared as we walked.

"15," he confessed, sounding flattered.

"Thought you were older," it was true.

"I'm tall for my age."

"So you come to Forks often?" I purred the words and he shook his head regretfully. I was sorry I had to trick him but I need these answers, besides it was better than bashing his skull.

I'm not attractive physically unless I truly work for it. I have to pull out every bit of feline I've got and step into my animal mind just a little to make it work. So that's what I was doing now.

"I will once I get my license and my car fixed." He spoke the words bashfully.

"Who was that guy Lauren was talking to?" I asked.

"That's Sam, he's 19." I nodded; time to go for the kill.

"What did he mean when he said the Cullens didn't come here?" I put on a face that rivaled that of a kindergartner.

"They really can't come here." He confirmed.

"Why not?"

"Not suppose to say anything about it." He's hooked; time to reel him in.

"I won't tell anyone." I bit my lip and glanced up through my lashes. His eyes flickered; I'm in.

"Do you like scary stories?" I grinned. I doubt anything you've got could scare me.

"Love 'em." He led the way to a natural bench made out of driftwood. We situated ourselves and he began to speak.

"Do you know any of our old legends?" I shook my head.

"According to legends Quileutes are descendant of wolves. It's against tribal law to kill wolves." I nodded. Was it possible Sam was a werewolf? It definitely explained his scent.

_No_, my rational mind rejected, _werewolves don't exist._ But then again, I'm straight out of a science fiction novel, or a conspiracy theorist's head.

"Then there are the stories about the Cold One's." His voice dropped again. _You have my attention._

"Yeah, you'd call them vampires. Some of the legends are as old as the wolf ones. According to one of them my great-grandfather made a treaty with the Cullens." He stopped_. God, getting this out of you is like pulling teeth, except I've done that. Usually with a good right hook but all the same, get on with it. _

"Your great-grandfather," I encouraged.

"Basically the idea is, the Cullens don't hunt on our lands or harm humans and we don't reveal what they are, to the palefaces." He gestured to me with his chin. I grinned back, now that I had what I wanted I was in a better mood.

"I just violated the treaty." He said with a smirk.

"I'll take the secret to my grave." I promised, _which shouldn't be much of a wait._

"Seriously, don't say anything to Charlie, he'll say something to Billy, then I'll get into trouble."

"I won't say anything." I swore.

"So, do you think we're a bunch of superstitious natives?" I laughed and shook my head.

I detected people heading toward us and I turned my head, catching sight of the puppy and Jessica walking towards us.

"There you are Bella." The puppy waved an arm over his head.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Jared asked, I rolled my eyes as the jealousy stench came off of the puppy.

"Nope." The single word said it all. I winked at him and his heart rate shot up.

"So, when I get my license..." He hedged.

"Stop by and see me." I finished.

The puppy and Jessica had reached us by now, eying Jared the puppy seemed satisfied by his obvious youth.

"Where have you been?" I jerked my chin up at his tone_. Watch your tone puppy, I may put you in the vet's office._

"Does it matter?" I asked coolly, arching a brow. The puppy backed off.

"Guess not, we're packing up and we're ready to go. It looks like it's going to rain." I nodded, I could smell it.

"It was nice to see you, _again._" Jared's voice was taunting. I smirked and waved as we walked away. I pulled up my hood as a few drops fell, making black spots on the rocks where they landed. We piled into the cars and I climbed into the back, saying I'd already had my turn at shotgun. As everyone chattered I sank quietly into a haze as I forced myself not to think.

I told Charlie I had homework to do then I was going to crash to assure he wouldn't bother me for the rest of the evening. I leapt out my window and towards my clearing. I moved as fast as I could for a few minutes, the trees rushing past me at a fast clip as I noted every detail of the leaves. I grabbed a tree branch and pulled a move that would've made an Olympic gymnast pea green with envy.

Finally I ended the wild run on the cliff, perched on the edge as I contemplated what Jared had said.

Vampires and werewolves, 2 of the fears that had invaded the human psyche for a long time. Were they real? Was it even possible? I rolled the word around in my mouth, vampire. Then I fit to the picture of Edward in my head, his bright golden eyes, and Elite beauty, something about him set my animal instincts on alert. A silly mental image came up; myself in some silly gauzy black dress lying on some couch as Edward, dressed in black, leaning over me, lifting me effortlessly, attaching his mouth my pulse and sucking. He drew away, my blood leaking from his lips. I found the image oddly pleasant; I have a warped mind.

For hours I sat, whirling the images and words around in my mind. I knew Edward wasn't human, but if he was a vampire, what then? I considered my own status.

I was a 17 year old ex-soldier/murderer on the run from the U.S. government who wanted nothing more than to brainwash me into killing more for them and do things no human should ever have to consider doing.

What right did I have to discriminate against him?

I settled on it, if Edward was a vampire, then he was a vampire.

So he was different, I couldn't help wondering if he was as good a fighter as he was handsome.

I couldn't wait to talk this over with him. Maybe that was the kinship I felt with him. He was a predator just like me, except I was made from science, he from nature.

I pulled out my cell phone, toyed with it. I could call Luc; tell him about my discovery. But then again, for some very strange reason, a small part of me insisted on keeping this big finding to myself.

So for now I would keep it quiet. With a regretful sigh I pulled away from the cliff and headed home, making it a very lazy jog.

When I arrived Charlie was already gone. Fine for me. I walked up stairs, flipping on my computer and loading up the Internet. Finally I pulled up a good search engine and spent the next couple hours researching vampires. They weren't all bad.

Hollywood seemed all wrong, vampires didn't sleep during the day and only come out at night. I'd seen Edward walk around during the day. Then again, people usually assumed the government wasn't doing genetic manipulation on unwilling subject and forcing minors to murder innocent people.

I heaved out a massive breath and flicked my computer off. Edward, my friend the vampire. Had a nice ring to it.

I spent the rest of the day working on a paper that was due Wednesday, and rereading my favorite books. Boy am I thankful for those super smart, genius genetics. Not.

Instead of climbing out the window and running around again I settled down in bed, content to soak up the warmth of my blankets and reread an old favorite. I listened to the sound of the crickets as I flipped through the old story of Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy fighting off packs of zombies and declaring themselves.

A little after midnight my ears picked up sounds outside that didn't belong. I slowed my heartbeat down and took a deep breath, Edward. I moved quickly, laying my book face up on my bedside table and settling myself under the covers, facing the window.

Sure enough a few minutes later he was there, climbing in the window like he belonged. I made a snuffling noise and shifted. He crept closer to me. I could almost feel him touching me and I heard his head turn as he examined my palms, the faint scrapes were barely there and would have taken a few more hours for a human to heal from them.

"I missed you," his voice was soft, human ears wouldn't have picked it up. Hesitantly, oh so slowly, his cool hand brushed my hair back, then repeated the motion. I bit back a grin and could not resist pushing into his hand just the tiniest little bit. It felt so damn good, his stroke was light, as if he feared I would break from too strong a touch. If anyone else had touched me like this I would've destroyed them but I got where he was coming from now.

He was a vampire and as such he was far more use to being the stronger person in the room. He like everyone else here had no way of knowing that my bones were reinforced. He treated me like I was delicate, and I kind of liked it at that moment.

I heard him pick up my book and chuckle. Yeah, you'd think I'dve had enough carnage in my life but there was just something, so damn funny about prim and proper Elizabeth Bennett kickin' zombie ass and still having time to ignore Darcy.

It was a peaceful way to spend the rest of the night. I smelled the sun rising soon though and Edward sighed.

"I won't see you today." He muttered the words and I bit back a sigh myself. Damn, stupid me wanting an intelligent conversation. He disappeared out the window and I waited 10 minutes before climbing out of bed and getting ready for the day, but I couldn't stay mad for too long. The sun was out again, I was so tempted to ditch school. I wanted to spend the day laying in it and rolling around, maybe paw at some sunbeams. That would be my feline DNA coming out to play. I grinned and grabbed my jacket, as I walked out the door, slinging it over my arm instead of wearing it.

I wore a clingy black hoodie that was unzipped and I rolled the windows down as I drove down the road. I arrived at the parking lot early and opened the truck door, climbing out and walking to some benches, pulling out my book and sitting down. I delved back into the story. I heard Edward arrive near me and resisted the urge to turn around and wave at him. As it was I resumed reading and began to notice when people pulled into the parking lot but I ignored them. I pretended to be startled when the puppy walked up to me.

"Hey Bella." _Hi, boy, were you a good boy yesterday, did you want a treat?_ _Let's go get you a biscuit. _

"Mike," I greeted the puppy with a nod.

"Great day isn't it?" I nodded.

"The best."

"I never noticed, your hair has red in it," his hand grabbed a loose strand and I couldn't hold the low snarl back. I heard the sound of a tree being ripped out of the ground. _Let it go puppy or I will gnaw that paw off with my teeth._

"Only in the sun." He tucked it behind my ear and I almost snarled, again.

"What did you do yesterday?" _Figured out that one of our classmates is a member of the undead._

"Finished the English assignment." He whacked his forehead with his hand, _don't do that puppy, here let me do it with a rock it'll beat some sense into you._

"It's due Thursday right?"

"No, Wednesday."

"That's not good, what'd you write yours on?" He frowned.

"Whether Shakespeare's treatment of female characters was misogynistic."

"Oh, guess I'll have to work on that tonight, I was planning on asking you out." Never have I been more thankful for homework. I picked up a low growl coming from behind us and another loud snap. Christ Edward, obvious much? "We could go out and I could work on it later?" His smile was hopeful.

"Mike." I forced myself to have a gentle tone. "I don't see you like that, we're friends." His face fell. _Suck it up puppy, you're alive, get over it. _

"Besides, it would really hurt Jessica's feelings." The puppy was curious.

"Jessica?"

"Mike are you blind or deliberately oblivious?"

"Oh." He said and I nodded with wide eyes before taking advantage of the bell.

"That's the bell, can't be late again." Stupid puppy.

When I saw said girl in Trig later she was bubbling with excitement. She, Angela and Fishface were going shopping for dresses. They wanted me to come even though I didn't need, nor want one. I told her I would talk to Charlie about it. As the human babbled on I wouldn't lie and say I wasn't wishing Edward were there. But I could hear him outside if I focused. It was a dull day.

As soon as I walked in the door at Charlie's Jessica called. I did my best to project happiness as she wildly exclaimed at her dinner date with the puppy. But as I hung up I remembered that Ben had loved the sun as much as I do. Quietly I ambled up the stairs, heading for the floorboard that held my stash of weaponry and the photo. I knelt down and pulled it out, my fingers lingering gently over the photo that showed our first happiness in over a decade.

I stayed like that for an hour, quietly allowing myself to remember. Then I shoved the memories back, deciding to soak up some more sunlight. I grabbed a small collection of books and a large blanket, deciding to go sun myself on the grass, letting my feline enjoy a little.

I lay down, my back to the forest, and to Edward, who'd shown up again. Good thing stalker vampires don't really bug me that much. Lazily I flipped through Dracula, holding the book at a point to where Edward could see it. I'm so considerate. HEHE.

I loved the feeling of the sun on my back, and even Edward's eyes on me were soothing. After a bit of reading I sighed and rolled over on my back, letting the golden light slant all over my body. It felt so damn good; I sat up, pulling my sweatshirt off, revealing my black t-shirt. I settled back down on the blanket, closing my eyes and breathing deeply.

The shadows crept over me slowly, it wasn't so bad, my skin still retained the heat of the sun for a little while. The trees rustled after a little while and I heard Edward climb down from the tree. He crept up quietly next to me, picking up my abandoned novel.

I muttered a few words, just to keep him interested. He chuckled quietly.

"You are such a strange little human." I bit back a grin. He stayed for a little while then snuck back into the trees as Charlie pulled in the driveway.

"Sorry dinner isn't ready yet, I feel asleep out side." I said to Charlie. He shrugged.

"It's alright, I wanted to catch a score on a game anyway." I nodded. We had dinner and watched T.V. afterward. I pitched Charlie the Port Angeles idea, he seemed amiable to it, a little confused but amiable non the less.

I spent the night with Edward in my room; he was getting quite comfortable in there

I spent the next day in the same hazy, bored blur. Jessica followed me home in her old white Mercury and I darted indoors, I couldn't wait to get out of forks, I ran a quick weapons check, making sure I had enough magazines and I was ready to go.

We stopped off at Angela's house, picking her up and were on the way out of Forks.

It was all right, the songs were annoying, but I hadn't really hung out with any girls for a while and it was admittedly nice.

As we browsed for dresses, Jessica asked if I'd ever been to any Phoenix. Instantly my mind flashed backwards 5 months.

_We'd been in a big city, the music pounding from the high school we were near. It was loud, but nice nonetheless. _

"_Let's go to that dance," Rose spoke the words quietly and I turned to look at her. _

"_Really?" I raised a brow, she shrugged._

"_It could be fun." _

"_Totally," Alice bounced into view. I sighed._

"_Let's go get the others."_

_We cleaned up quick and put on some nice clothes, we crept into the school and towards the music. It was loud and filled with people, sweat pouring off them but they were dressed in jeans and skirts, like us. People glanced at us but seemed to ignore us._

_Rose grinned at me and pulled us all out onto the dance floor, the beat of the music pulling us along as we moved together. Soon we were laughing and smiling. When a slow song came on we backed off towards the edges of the floor. A few seconds later guys were approaching my sisters, asking if they wanted to dance. They accepted after a quick glance at me and I'd nodded._

"_Wanna dance?" I looked at the guy who was asking me and shrugged._

"_Why not?" I said and allowed him to lead me onto the dance floor. _

"_My name's Andy," he looked at me with a smile as his arms wound around my waist. _

"_Bella." We talked a little as we danced. I found out he was a junior and he liked cars. _

_Soon we all had to leave, the girls and I slipped out easily. But I carried that memory with me, just like all the others, of the first time I'd ever danced because I'd wanted to. _

"No, never." I said quietly.

"But, didn't anybody ever ask you?" I shrugged.

"Nope."

"People ask you out here all the time and you turn them down." I shrugged again.

"Don't want to go."

"Except for Tyler." Angela said. I turned to look at her slowly, they say in the animal world when a predator locks onto you with both eyes, it means you've become dinner.

"What?" My voice was low and deadly.

"He's telling people he's taking you to prom." _Oh he'll have a hard time doing that with his spinal cord ripped out of his body. _I bit back a growl.

"He's not." I said it coolly.

"I told you it wasn't true." Angela murmured to Jessica.

"That's why Lauren doesn't like you." Jessica giggled. I snorted.

"She wants him, she can have him." I spoke the words furiously.

"If I ran him over do you think he would give up?" I asked idly_, or shot him, stabbed, broke his neck and the multitude of other ways I have to kill people?_

"Maybe, if that's why he's doing this." Jessica snickered.

We planned to go to an Italian restaurant for dinner. I told them I would meet them at the restaurant in an hour. I wanted to try and get to a bookstore.

The bookstore was easy to find, only it wasn't what I wanted. It was full of crystals and self-healing books. No, not gonna happen.

I wandered around a little more, looking for another bookstore. Finally I was wandering into what use to be a warehouse district when I heard them, two of them.

"Hey there," one of them yelled and I smelled the alcohol pouring off them and the lust. I eyed them, and then I matched his face to a wanted poster I'd seen. I decided I could use a little violence. I put my head down and walked right past them, letting them herd me gently where they wanted me.

I went down an alley, and saw two more of them. _I'm shakin in my boots, that happen to have a Glock 9mil in them. Really, I'm quite terrified. _

"There you are!" Some one yelled. Why is it when people get drunk they think they're invincible?

"Yeah, we just took a little detour." I smirked, idly feeling the glock cushioned against my left ankle. _Come and get me boys_.

"Stay away from me." I said in a bored tone.

"Oh, what are you gonna do about it?" I turned to look at him.

"It'll be the worst mistake of your life. And it'll probably be your last."

He opened his mouth to reply and that was as far as he got. Tires squealed around the corner and a silver Volvo fishtailed so the passenger door faced me.

"Get in!" A furious voice command me, I looked at it. I was so tempted to say no and beat these boys down for daring to try and fuck with me but I forced myself to enter the car, sliding in and buckling the seat belt.

Edward's face resembled a furious Greek god.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

"No," he spat, his voice livid.

The car came to a sudden stop outside of town.

"Bella," his voice was controlled.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I said, and I was. Really the thought of me in danger from guys like that was laughable, they could've been stone cold sober, black belts and I still could've taken them out.

"Distract me please." He ordered.

"What?"

"Distract me so I don't go back there and kill those-" he struggled for words.

"I uh, I'm gonna run over Tyler tomorrow." I said with a grin.

"Why?" His voice was sharp.

"He's telling everyone we're going to prom together."

"I heard about that."

"Really." I spoke the word with venom. _Tyler will need a bow tie, how about one made out of his spine? _

"It's stupid idea, I hate dances."

Edward sighed, his head falling back and eyes opening.

"Better?" I questioned, knowing all too well how easy it was to get wrapped up in one's own rage.

"Not really." He said.

"What's wrong?" I asked him quietly.

"Sometimes I have problems with my temper Bella." He stared out the windshield and into the trees. I smiled sadly.

"I know the feeling." He chuckled.

"Jessica and Angela will be worried. I should probably get back." He nodded and started the car, driving us back to town.

"They weren't worth it you know." I spoke the words in a soft voice.

"I beg to differ, you didn't hear the vile things they were thinking."

"Vile or not they weren't worth killing." I sighed quietly.

"Maybe so," he pulled up at the restaurant. I would've been curious as to how hew knew we were meeting there but then again he was a vampire.

I opened my door and was out before he could get there. His eyes tightened a little.

I located the humans quickly, their voices were loud.

"Go stop Angela and Jessica, I don't feel I could restrain myself if I ran into your friends again." I turned to look at him.

"Like I said, they aren't worth it. Jessica! Angela!" I yelled, waving an arm over my head.

They turned and started hurrying toward us.

Jessica's eyes flicked over my shoulder.

"Where have you been?"_ About to beat the crap out of some would-be rapist. _

"Got lost, ran into Edward." I waved a hand at him.

"Would it be alright if I joined you?" I turned to look at him. Please God yes.

"Uh. Sure" Interesting Jessica, you just ate.

"Actually Bella, we just ate." Angela's voice was apologetic and I shrugged, didn't bug me.

"It's fine, whatever."

"I think you should eat something." Edward's voice was full of quiet authority."Would you mind if I drove Bella home?" He addressed Jessica and Angela.

"Yeah sure no problem I guess." Jessica said and once more the jealousy rolled off her like water. I winked at her.

"Okay, see you tomorrow, Bella, Edward." Angela choked out and pulled Jessica along with her.

I kept an eye on them until I was sure that they were in the moving car.

"I'm not actually that hungry." I said to Edward. Lie, I'm always hungry.

"Humor me." He said and led the way into the restaurant.

When we stepped up to the podium I smelled the arousal rolling off the waitress. I was a little shocked as the predator in me reared up and snarled a warning to back off. I decided to ponder my territorialness later.

"Table for two?" Edward prompted and the hostess's eyes flicked over me dismissively. _Watch it bitch. _I held back from flashing the smirk I wanted to.

"Er, yes welcome La Bella Italia. Right this way."

She led us to a table that made me nervous, I do not like set ups in the middle of the room. I preferred a wall at my back, less chance of somebody shoving a knife in it.

Edward shook his head and slipped the waitress a bill.

"Something more private." He murmured the words and the humans' pulse skyrocketed. She led us to a backbooth and I happily claimed the seat facing the door to myself. And it was situated against a wall. Good seat.

"Prefect." Edward spoke the words and then he smiled at the idiot. It was actually more of a baring of his impressive teeth. If I was right that could be venom gleaming on them. The Elite bastards would kill to get their hands on that stuff.

The waitress wobbled away.

"You really shouldn't do that to people." I teased with a grin as he sat down.

"Do what?" He asked puzzled. I grinned.

"Dazzle them like that, it's just plain unfair."

I could distinctly hear the girl breathing into a paper bag.

"I dazzle people?" Edward's voice was curious.

"C'mon, you really thought it was the stoic, silent guy persona that got you your way?" I smiled at him.

"Do I dazzle you?" He asked. I inhaled and leaned forward, allowing my feline to shine through for a single moment. My arms folded under my chest, leaning on the table.

"If your lucky." I grinned wickedly and curved my head, exposing my pulse for a moment. His pupils dilated. Pleased, I sat back.

The waitress approached and I turned to glance at her, she smiled warmly at him. I rolled my eyes, this is why I find most humans pathetic, a glance at a member of the opposite sex that is perceived to be attractive and the the thoughts of danger were out the window.

Take any Elite for example, they're all designed to be beautiful, gorgeous, and that's a lure. Men are much less likely to suspect a delicate beauty, like my sister Alice, who incidentally can take down an Elite three times her size, to be lethal. Goes the same for women and Elite men. A pretty face is a great distraction, right before you pull out the gun and shoot them right between the eyes.

The waitress chattered about drinks and Edward kept looking at me.

"I'll have a coke." I said quickly. Edward ordered the same. The waitress walked away after glaring at me for a second.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Edward, he was still scrutinizing me.

"What?" I asked.

"How are you feeling?" He asked and I was taken aback. Why wouldn't I feel fi- oh right the humans.

"I'm fine." I've had run-ins a million times worse and I never lost a step, tonight was no different.

"You don't feel dizzy, sick, cold?" He listed the signs of shock. _Need major blood loss for that honey, nothing shocks me anymore. _

"No I'm not in shock." I grinned at his expression. "And I won't be going into it."

"It's normal." I interrupted him.

"I'm not normal." I spoke the words quietly and looked out the window. "Let's just say I'm good at repressing." Thousands of images flashed through my mind, fighting, blood, bullets.

"All the same, I'll feel better once you get some sugar in you." I rolled my eyes. Do I really look that fragile?

The waitress had returned by now with cokes and bread and was trying to get Edward's order. He indicated she should take my order and I flicked my eyes down to the menu, picking the first meat dish I could find.

She turned back to Edward eagerly. He didn't order anything and she huffed as she walked away. Humans.

Edward pushed the soda towards me.

"Drink please." He urged and I smiled, humoring him.

I drank the entire glass.

I felt the cold settle in my abdomen, I wasn't cold, but I felt the ice and allowed the small shudder to escape.

"Are you cold?" Edward asked quickly, he shed his jacket and handed it to me. _No, but I will happily wear your jacket. _

I took a discreet whiff and my mouth watered. The feline in me roared up, insisting that I rub against him. _Predatory lure_, my brain warned. And it was a damned good one.

"You look lovely in blue." Edward said and I looked down. A light blue scoop-neck t-shirt, softer than what I normally wore, paired with a sleek black sweatshirt that clung to me. I allowed my skin the flush it craved.

"Thanks." He pushed the bread basket towards me again.

"I'm not going into shock."

"You don't even look shaken." He said, shaking his head and I laughed bitterly.

"It would be the first time in a long time that something like that shakes me up." Edward just looked at me.

"You're very strange." I grinned.

"You have no idea."

"This has become much more complicated than I'd planned." He said quietly. I shrugged again, nibbling on a bread stick.

"What's life without a little complication?" He huffed and glared at me.

"Usually you're in a better mood when your eyes are light." I made the comment off hand.

"What?" He asked and I grinned.

"When your eyes are black your crabbier, I know to expect it then, I have a theory about that."

Dread appeared in his eyes. "More theories?"

I nodded, still nibbling on the bread stick. I really wanted to see his reaction.

"I hope you were more creative this time." The odor of the lie rose around him strong. "Or are you still stealing from comic books?"

I grinned. "Nope, this time I had help but it wasn't a comic book."

"And?" He spoke through his teeth. My grin widened. This was kinda fun.

The waitress appeared with my food and set it down in front of me. She turned around and I got a very unpleasant whiff of her arousal. _Oh for God's sake, why don't you just fall backwards with your legs open? _Christ I'm vicious. I wrinkled my nose as the waitress walked away.

"You were saying?" Edward urged and I looked at him.

"I'll tell you in the car." Then I remembered what I had wanted to ask. "If."

"There are conditions." He noted and I nodded as I speared a bite of food.

"I'm a curious girl."

"Of course," he looked like I did when I trained, hard, stiff, letting nothing show.

We'll start easy.

"Why are you in Port Angeles?" I asked, studying his expression. The eyes were a big clue but body language was a subtle indicator.

Confusion passed over him for a mere second then was wiped away.

"Next." Damn.

"That's the easiest one." I warned him.

"Next." I decided to screw slow and dive right on in.

"Alright, let's say, hypothetically of course, that this guy could read minds, with a few exceptions." I cocked a brow and looked at him. His shoulders relaxed the tiniest bit.

"Just one exception." He corrected. "Hypothetically."

One, I took a second to mull that over. Interesting, I doubt he'd ever met anyone telekinetic before then. My lips twitched.

"Alright, one exception, how's it work, what are the limits and how would this person know how to find someone else at exactly the right time?"

He cocked his head for a moment. "Hypothetically?"

I nodded.

"Well if that someone..."

"Let's call him Joe," I suggested with a grin.

"Joe then," Edward smiled. "If Joe had been paying more attention his timing wouldn't have needed to be so exact." He shuddered, "only you could find trouble in a town this small. You realize you've devastated their crime rate for the decade." I huffed.

_I knew what I was doing, I woulda kicked their asses if you hadn't shown up._

"We're speaking hypothetically." I reminded him pissily. His eyes flickered down to my lips for the briefest moment and sadness flicked across his eyes.

"Very well, shall we call you Jane?" I ignored the small jibe and leaned across the table, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"How did you know?" I asked.

Longing flickered across his face and without thinking I reached out to touch him.

"You can tell me you know, if there's one thing I'm good at, it's keeping secrets." His hands pulled back.

"I don't know if I have a choice anymore. You are so much more observant than I have given you credit for."

I smiled gently.

"Thought you were always right?"

"I used to be." I know the feeling.

"I was wrong about one more thing as well." I cocked an eyebrow.

"You're not a magnet for accidents, that's not a broad enough classification. You're a magnet for trouble, if trouble is in a 10 mile radius it will find you." I couldn't help but grin.

It was kinda true, I was the one who got into the most unsanctioned fights, if all my scars were any indication.

"You put yourself in that category?" I had to know.

"Unequivocally."

Not hardly.

I reached across the table again, ignoring when he moved his hands back and touched them. His hands were wintry and my own blood rushed to my fingertips, compensating for the heat I lost by touching him.

"Thank you, that's twice now."

"Let's not try for three okay?" He asked and pulled his hands out from under mine. I was oddly disappointed by the loss of them.

Self-hatred flashed across his face.

"I followed you to Port Angeles." His voice was hushed as the words spilled out quickly. "I've never tried to keep a specific person alive before and it's much more troublesome than I would have believed. But maybe it's just you. Normal people can go without a catastrophe every day." I smiled, never was one for normal.

"Your fighting fate." I said with a bitter smile.

"How so?" _Well once they find me they'll take me and no matter how hard I fight it won't be enough._

"My number's up."

"Not if I can help it," He muttered. I shook my head lightly.

"Trust me you can't."

He shook his head, "I won't let it happen." I rolled my eyes.

"You can't stop it."

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it, and I'm not sure when Wild Child will be updated next, I'm working on it. **

**And now time for the story recommendations. **

**Creating A Mate » by rmcrms5 reviewsEdward has given up ever finding a vampire mate. He's decided on a new strategy-he'll find a human to become his mate. Easier said than done when others are in the way of who he wants.**

**Twilight's Reign » by blood-velvet angel reviews**

**Basically my remake of twilight, IM NEW DONT HURT ME! I think its good, give it a try. The Cullens arent's the only mythical creature there. Bella is a shape-shifter!**


End file.
